Such Great Heights
by MissNata13
Summary: Shane/OC Sometimes unfinished business from the past has to pop back up at the most unexpected time. -3 years after CAMP ROCK- Sequel to Almost lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear I couldn't help it. I just had to finish Erica's story. It switches between POV's so I hope itdoesn't get confusing.Sequel to Almost Lover. Enjoy the opening chapter. **

Such Great Heights

Chapter ONE- Trade Off

--

****

Erica's POV

There comes a time in a girl's life when she grows up and just like that she becomes a women. Ribbons and frilly dress, teddy bears and pigtails are thrown away when you morph into a teen; lettermen's and glitter, drama and tears are wiped away when you realize there are bigger and better things out there to invest time in. I'm not sure were I'm going with this, honestly. I just guess I'm overwhelmed that _things_ are happening that I've only dreamed of as a girl.

The unusual weight on my left ring finger was my passage to "womanhood". It was a big sign that I was no longer a child. I mean I _know_ I wasn't a kid for sometime, it's just strange entering a new chapter of my life.

A wedded life.

I, Erica, will soon be Mrs. Colton's wife.

It was beyond everything I ever imagined my life would turn out to be and looking into those honey colored eyes, it was certain: I was the luckiest girl in the world.

After the crash and burn of that faithful trip, almost four years ago, I was lucky enough to see Colton again. He was there to pick up my shattered pieces and I'm eternally grateful for him. There was no way I'll let Colton go a second time. NO WAY.

On my last day of school at Brown, Colton took me out to dinner and he proposed and I said yes. I don't know how but I managed to reel in that great catch I let go before.

But here I was, soon to be wedded, to the most caring man I have had the pleasure to know.

Colton Regan and Erica Regan.

--

"Rise and Shine, Erica!"

I felt two arms snake around my limp body, gently shaking me to wake up. I peeled his arms off and reluctantly sat up. I rubbed my eyes as they tried to get used to the unusual brightness of my dorm room. The dorm was empty except for a couple of boxes here and there. It was time to leave yet another year at my home away from home. I finally wrapped up my junior year of college at Brown with flying colors. Yeah, it's crazy.

I would have never discovered the potential I had if it wasn't for this amazing man that I met at the fresh age of 18.

Colton flashed me his Malibu smile as he dragged me out of bed and into my bathroom where he proceeded to baby me through brushing my teeth. He tossed my comfy clothes at me and walked out of the bathroom in order to let me change. I lazily changed into the fresh clothes widely grinning to myself, thinking of the first time I met Colton.

Of course I rather black out the rest of that trip, but at least he planted the 'Brown seed' in me that allowed me to see him a second time. We were friends my first semester and by the second we were inseparable. Two and a half years with Colton couldn't have been better. Now, the rest of my life couldn't look brighter.

"Hurry, if you want to get home on time. It's a 5 hour drive, remember?"

I groaned, "Please don't remind me!"

Colton was nice enough to offer to drive me to New York, New York, the place where my folks relocated a year ago. Colton expressed his vast knowledge of the open road and since I don't do a lot of traveling I accept his offer.

"Grab those boxes, will you?" I pointed out a couple of small boxes in the corner.

Colton just looked at me, "A college graduate shouldn't be lifting boxes!"

"Oh ha ha," I rolled my eyes, "Please?"

Colton was nice enough, again, to stay behind after his big commencement to help me pack up and move.

Sweet guy huh?

I looked around one more time, nostalgic. Three years have passed so fast and here I am, on the verge to finish up my schooling and possibly be married by then. I got chills. Colton took the initiative and grab the remaining boxes.

"Erica, babe, C'mon let's go"

"Alright."

One last look and I was out the door.

--

****

Shane's POV

I couldn't help the smile on my face with Mitchie under my arm. After that faithful summer at Camp Rock she help me through a rough patch in my life. I'm sure she didn't know what she was doing but she restored me back to the guy I used to be. We have been together for almost three years now, three great years. So seeing her for the first time in six months I couldn't wipe this grin off my face.

I was driving along the deserted roads of…well I don't know exactly where I was but it was somewhere in New England, that's for sure.

"I missed you. A lot." She softly spoke.

And it's things like that, that make me grateful that I have her around.

"I told you, you couldn't live without me." I half-joked.

I felt her sighed underneath me, "I don't know I survived."

Ever since Mitchie left for her European tour I felt strangely fine without her. I did miss her but it wasn't terribly painful. I thought that I couldn't live that long without her but I coped. My brothers were expecting me to go down _that _spiral again but it was different. When I don't have control over things in my own life I can't help but to rebel. It's like an instinct in me that fires off without notice. My brothers know that very well but I guess I impressed them all by not going crazy.

Even so it was still great to have Mitchie with me again.

"Shane?"

"What's up."

"We need to get some gas, you're almost running on empty."

I glanced down, the little red line was almost sinking past the E. I would of panicked but thankfully we were nearing the beginnings of a junction, where greasy diners and gas stations were plentiful. I swerved right into the lot of a gas station.

Mitchie quickly ran off to the bathroom, while I entered to pay for a tank full. Well I tried to but the quiet rumble of my stomach made me go off track. Of course I couldn't leave without checking out the snacks that were oh so tempting on display. I quickly dived into the assortments of goodies.

--

****

Erica's POV

"Just admit it." I teased.

Colton looked straight ahead, "No."

I grinned, finally finding a flaw on perfect Colton.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

He shook his head, "I just took a wrong turn. I know where I am."

I crossed my arms, and looked out to the blurred landscape that zoom passed. If it wasn't for his "wrong turn" we should have been in the New York State years ago. I know we've been driving around the same little area for the past hour… wait, I don't remember passing a tiny town. Well that is if your even consider it one. It had around five shack-looking houses and a run down diner and ,thank heaven, they had a gas station.

"Hey stop here." I pointed to a gas station that we were closing approaching.

"Why?"

"I want to ask for directions." I said still hoping he would slow down.

"No."

"Colton!"

He almost slammed on the brakes and parked near the entrance of the tiny station. He looked at me furiously and he gave me a childish sulk. For an second he vaguely reminded me of…never mind.

"C'mon, Colton. I'll buy you some chips."

He persisted to sulk.

"With dip?"

I grinned, "Only if my future hubs says he loves me."

He broke out of his pout and kissed my cheek, "I love ya."

--

****

Shane's POV

I came out of that aisle with an arm-full of snacks. I couldn't resist. By the time I made my way over the register a rude girl cut in front of me, insisting for directions. Seriously I'm not expecting a rock star treatment, but if you saw a guy with a mountain of snack in his arms, that threatened to fall at any moment, you would let him go first. It's common sense, courtesy, and every reason why I should have gone first.

The nerve of some people.

I couldn't see much since my face was covered by the amount of things in my arms. As I waited, as patiently as I could, all I could hear was the soft murmurs of the girl in front of me. I strained my hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation. Her voice had a string to it. Something about it was pulling my insides and I couldn't figure out why. Then, my stomach rumbled again, it just had to be my extreme starvation.

_"Hey Erica, I can't find any dip!",_someone yelled out. Something inside me twisted causing me to cringe. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while.

"Excuse me,… Colton I'll be right there!"

I froze. Those names where too closely related to be coincidence. My insides ached at the thought of Erica.

The thought of what once was.

"Shane!" Mitchie's laugh danced through the air, "What's with all this?"

She took some of the load off and there she was just as I last remembered her.

--

****

Erica's POV

"So we were going the right way?"

The man at the counter was so confusing, I'm not even sure we were still in America anymore. He shook his head and pointed off some other direction, "Yes that way.""Hey Erica, I can't find any dip!"

Maybe it was a bad idea stopping here, it left me more confused.

"Excuse me," I apologized, "Colton I'll be right there!"

I looked over at the person behind me who had a ridiculously large amount of things in his hands.

What an idiot.

"Do you have a map I can just buy?" I asked, frustratingly.

The man handed me a thick wad of a map, "Free of charge."

I turned around and headed towards Colton, but along the way something caught my ear.

A name I haven't given much thought in sometime."Shane!"

I whipped around watching Mitchie, the "it" girl, walk up to the man with the load and revealed those brown eyes that I didn't want to be reminded off.

He looked straight at me, almost as if he knew I was there.

I might have turned a blind eye away from all the media that covered Connect Three, but I couldn't hide from the fact that the couple in front of me have been dating for sometime. Thanks to Colton I have gotten over Shane gracefully but nothing could ever prepare me to ever face him again.

Even if his hair is longer than what it was before and his face was in need of a shave, the man who was staring right back was Shane, through and through.

"Erica?" Colton called for me again.

I looked away from Shane thinking I was stupid for suggesting to stop for directions. I should have walked, or ran, back to Colton who was several aisle down. I don't know why it felt like my feet were cemented to the bright red tile but it prevented me from moving.

"It really is you?"

His words were so soft causing this agonizing pain in my chest. Things like this only happen in horribly plotted movies.

I weakly smiled, "Well only if you really are Shane."

Mitchie curiously looked at us.

"Wait a minute?" Colton intruded, approaching us with a couple of bags of chips in his hands, "Shane? Hawaii Shane? Gosh it's been almost 4 years! How are you doing, man?"

Shane analyzed Colton and then looked at me. Shane wasn't stupid, it was quiet obvious that he knew we were together. Happily engaged, may I add

"Yeah, it's me." Shane shifted his eyes between Colton and I.

It was definitely a big mistake to come here.

--

****

Shane's POV

Erica and Colton?

That's the shock of the century.

I knew she didn't like him that much to carry on a relationship. So what is she doing in his arms? How in the heck did they even find each other when I couldn't call her at all?

Mitchie cleared her throat, a habit she does when she wants things to be explained.

"Oh Mitch, this is Erica and… Colton. They're some friends I met back in Hawaii." Friends was too light of a word to use on Erica.

Mitchie brightened up, "Oh! It's very nice to meet you both!"

Colton extended his arm to shake Mitchie's hand. When Erica reached out for Mitchie's hand, a glint of light capture my attention.

It was a ring.

I might not be a scholar but I know an engagement ring when I see one. In fact, I asked one of Mitchie's best friends to help me choose a ring out for her but every time I come close to getting one I chicken out. Well, that is until, Caitlyn advised me to quit playing around.

"So where are you two headed?" Mitchie asked, being the charismatic girl she is.

Colton looked into Erica's eyes and grinned, "Up to New York, to meet up with Erica's family. What about you?"

The fact is, we were mindlessly traveling the country wasting time. I had 6 whole weeks with Mitchie for myself before she goes back to finish up her tour. A road trip seemed like a good idea.

Me and Mitch, out on the open road with nothing but the clothes on our back.

Ok the clothes part is a lie. We have plenty of clothes tucked away in the trunk.

At this point, where ever the wind blows us is where we go, and right now the wind is a pushing to one place.

"New York as well." I said, gripping on to Mitchie's shoulders.

--

****

Erica's POV

I cocked my head at Shane, who I just knew was lying.

Ok, I didn't know, but seriously, that's too much of a coincidence to be true. Mitchie's wide smile disappeared as Shane dropped him arm from around her.

"Really?" I finally said, narrowing my eyes at Shane.

Instinctively, he did the same, "Really really."

I grinned up at Colton before I shot my glance at Shane, "Well can you tell us how to get there?" I pointed at the map I was given, "We're no good at maps."

Colton groaned, "Erica…"

"Well I'm really bad at explaining things." Shane said.

"How could I forget." I added, unwillingly remembering Hawaii.

Shane glowered at me.

"Oh!" Mitchie clapped her hands together, "I have a great idea! They can follow us."

Shane shook his head, "It's fine, she could find her own way."

"That sounds great!" Colton exclaimed, "Not that we were lost or anything…"

I sighed, as much as I didn't want to, at least Shane was crawling in his skin. The jerk deserves it.

--

For the next two hundred miles, we were following a black range rover that contained Shane and Mitchie. This has to be a horrible twist of fate to see Shane again. For those three long hours in the car, I hadn't said a word and I didn't even realized it. I leaned my head onto the window glass, furiously stared at nothing in particular.

"Erica, I have to tell you something."

I whipped around looking at the anxious expression on his face. I sat up from my former position and studied him.

"What?"

He drummed his fingers on the wheel, impatiently.

"I'm leaving to Greece in three days."

There was no surprise there, really.

"Yeah you mentioned that at the dinner. You'll be back in a week or two…"

"I didn't get to tell you everything."

Now that caught my attention.

"What do you mean?"

Colton didn't take his eye's off the road, "I'm going to be introduced with the Ambassador's Son, who is running an internship that can literally change my life, our life."

I should have been happy but a sinking feeling hit me. I was speechless.

"But I was looking at the requirements I have to go through and it caused me to rush somethings."

"What requirements?" I asked, finding the voice inside me.

"After meeting up with him, I get a week off and I'm off to Africa for a year."

I twisted the ring around my finger, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well that's great…" I said very unenthusiastic.

"Which is why I want to get married when I come back from Greece. I can't leave for a year knowing that you're not my wife."

Overwhelming, to say the least. I don't know why but tears found themselves trailing down my cheek as I processed the information.

"My family knows and I have half of the guest list done and the hall I looked into is-"

"In three weeks?" I choked out.

He slowly nodded, "Only if you want to."

I looked back at the range rover we were following. The out line of the smoggy city was coming into a clearer view. We were finally reaching our place of destination. Shane popped back into mind, somewhere he wasn't welcomed.

He was a stupid girl crush, that amounted to nothing. We were nothing. We didn't do anything that could identify us as a couple. So what if we shared one sleepless night? It was just one out of my dozen and we didn't do anything.

Not even a kiss.

We were over before we had the chance to even begin. The months following that trip, I questioned how forgettable I was. Shane coped well with out me so why should I be the big mess? I dusted myself off and Colton came back into the picture.

Things are certainly different that what they were back then. Shane is happily taken, I'm taken, what is this fate trying to do now?

My thoughts tracked back to Colton's question, and I answered.

"I do."

--

****

Heh, it's not what you expected, huh? I just had to bring Colton back into the picture. He's defiantly a big part of the plot so I couldn't erase him forever! Well I beg you to review and to bare with the slow updates since I don't want to fully abandon my Jason fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, I will have a chapter up for Foolish Games in a day or two. Hope you enjoy and most importantly REVIEW!**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter TWO: His Stay

**---**

**Erica's POV**

Three days were over in a blink and I found myself at the terminal, waving helplessly at a plane that was taking off. Colton became my only shelter the moment we announced our nuptials. My family was beyond excited after they recovered from the shock. I was bombarded with the wedding plans, colors, guest lists, and dresses that it was a huge relief that Colton never mention it. Once in a while he would ask how it was going and laughed at how exhausted I was after the day. Just yesterday I went to check out the giant cathedral Colton booked for our day. It was certainly bigger than what I expected.

Way bigger.

I nearly died of lack of oxygen.

Back to my lonely self at the airport, I never took my eyes off the plane until it became an unrecognizable dot in the sky. I lingered there for a bit longer before I mustered the will to leave. As I descended from the escalators I bumped into the most unexpected person.

And it wasn't Shane.

His curly hair stuck out in weird angles underneath a baseball cap, and half his face was hidden behind sunglasses. Nevertheless, I could recognize this guy even if he was wearing a wizard beard.

"Jason?"

The familiar face glanced up at me. He twisted his face scanning me, trying to remember little ol' me. His face broke into a grin and enveloped me into a big bear hug.

"Erica! I never thought I'll ever see you again!"

I nodded, "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

I assumed Jason shifted his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Shane came to drop off Mitchie, they cut her break off early."

The dread consumed me. I was fine without Shane for three glorious days I don't think I can stand seeing him again. Really. Once was enough. Twice was bearable. A third?

Please, I rather go shark diving.

"Well I have to go, I -"

I felt an arm slung over my shoulders. I felt sickly again.

"Hey hey, Erica! I saw you up there but I didn't wan to interrupt the moment." Shane said. Jason looked beyond confused. He was about to brush it off when Shane, obnoxiously, filled Jason in.

"Moment?"

"Erica is with Colton, now, Jace." Shane drawled.

Jason fixated his eyes on me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Oh wow, really?"

I hesitantly nodded and picked up my left hand, "Tying the knot in three weeks."

Shane and Jason shared the same shocked expression.

Was it really that surprising?

I felt so pained in that intense silence. The brothers just stared at me as if I was growing corns out of my ears. About a hundred people passed us before I spoke up.

"Like I said, I have to go, little sis needs a babysitter." I explained. Jason hadn't moved an inch and Shane…

I could careless what he looked like.

"Can we come along?" Jason asked, "For old time sakes, of course."

No.

Nooooo.

NO!

I can not and will not have Shane over at my parents house. I completely forbid it. He is beyond not welcomed to come over. I'll tie myself to the door if I have to.

As I made up more reasons why Shane shouldn't come over, the reason why Jason should greatly outdid Shane's. What can a girl do? They're a package deal.

"Sure, Sofie would love to see you again."

---

I barged into the average apartment, seven stories above the crowded streets of New York, to the sight of Sofie fully dressed in her private school uniform. She crossed her arms across her chest, raising one eyebrow at me.

Hip stuck out.

Tapping foot.

She was clearly agitated.

Her eyes narrowed, about to throw some offensive words at my tardiness but her eyes flicked, focusing behind me. Her face dropped upon seeing her favorite Connect Three band mate; Jason. Sofie stood speechless, as she continued to discover Shane was there too.

"I brought some guest with me." I chuckled nervously.

Jason and Shane waved hello at her but she had the expressing of somebody who just had the wind knocked out of them. I walked into the mirror image of my younger-self heading towards the kitchen, but not even that snapped her out of it.

"I'll make some chicken sandwiches, you guys want some?" I asked. A millisecond passed and I was soon in the company of three hungry people.

As I finished three perfect sandwiches the hungry hands quickly whipped them up and shoved them into their faces.

I frowned.

"More?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Shane replied, his mouth full of uneaten food.

---

We gathered around the table, laughing and joking around. To my surprise, everything reminded me of those days, all we were missing was a beach. We did a lot of catching up. For example, I have no clue Jason was dating anyone. I guess since the media has been all over Nate and Shane, Jason was able to sneak pass his relationship. Shane, of course, is with Mitchie and was planning to propose in the following months.

I won't admit it out loud but I was strangely jealous, the type of envy that little kids have, where you cry about things you never got to have. I felt uneasy, I definitely shouldn't be jealous. Shane looked at me and something inside me jerked. I wasn't sure if it was my stomach digesting the food or it was possibly...

Something else.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Shane asked, interrupting the conversation that was focused on Sofie, who was trying out for cheerleading.

Sofie got up directed him to the bathroom. When she walked back she slapped her forehead.

It almost looked like she was crazy

"Oh Erica! I totally forgot to tell you that some guys delivered some dresses., they're in my room. I couldn't help but to peek and I completely love the one with the feathers." She winked.

The mention of feathers made me sick. I got up and rushed into Sofie's room. In the middle of her room was a rack where around five dress hung, waiting to be examined by me. I quickly did a scan and to my relief there was not a single feather to be found.

Thank God!

There was one featherless dress that did catch my eye, an intricate ivory strapless dress. I gasped at the price that was attached to the bag. Five figures was way over what I thought I was going to spend.

Although I didn't quiet agree with the price I took the dress off the rack and peeled away the bag that protected it from the harsh New York environment. I held the dress against my body imagining how I would look in it.

"Is that the dress?"

Shane voice floated around my head, I turned around and there he was, leaning on the door frame. I blushed. (Don't say it! I know, I'll jump off a cliff later.)

I shrugged and looked into a mirror. I didn't want to try it on because I knew in a few hours I'll be doing all this for my mom and my sister.

"One of them." I breathed out.

Shane walked over to the rack, eyeing suspiciously.

"I see you more as a simple dress girl." He said, taking out an over the top beaded and ruffled dress. I don't know how I missed that one.

Shane held in a laugh at the dress he picked out.

"Try this one on."

I held on tightly to the one I picked out myself, "I think I'm sticking to this one."

I looked over at the mirror again. I hate to say it but I looked unhappy, nothing in my face hinted that I was a glowing bride-to-be.

"If it helps, I think that dress would look…great." Shane said, his hand scratching the back of his head.

I smiled back at Shane who returned the gesture as well.

"So how did you and Colton…you know…meet up?"

"We went to the same college." I gulped, trying to remember exactly how we met, again. I closed my eyes, blocking the view of the boy in front of me, recalling only how I met him. This seriously can't be happening. I was angry at myself for letting Shane affect me, once more. Every time he shows up something unfamiliar inside me stirs up and it throws me off track.

"Umm I was studying at the library and he popped up." I said, finally able to remember.

Shane nodded slowly processing the information.

"What about you and Mitchie?" I asked without thinking. It's like it flew out of my mouth.

Shane shrugged, "At Camp Rock. She helped me figure out things…"

"Oh."

So many unspoken confessions hung in the air that were so obvious, we just choose not to acknowledge them. It was weird looking back at Hawaii and remembering Shane's breath on my cheek, his small smiles, and his brown eyes and now he's standing here, keeping his distance. I grabbed the hanger and placed the dress back on the rack. Shane put away his choice of dress, as well.

"Erica?"

I looked up at him, like before, "Yeah?"

"I know it's rude to invite yourself to events but can I go to your wedding?" Shane asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, why not?"

Shane grinned down at me, "I wouldn't want to miss an old friend get hitched."

"Would you like for me to make room for Mitchie as well?" I asked, out of courtesy.

"Oh, I was just planning to go by myself but I'll ask her. I'm sure she won't say no."

"Alright." I moved around trying to look for the guest list I left laying around. I found it under Sofie's bed. "I'll put you under Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

As I scribbled down the names, an intense sadness overwhelmed me. I lifted the list so Shane could see he has joined the rest of the family.

"I'll give you an invitation as soon as I mail all of my family one."

Shane just quietly nodded.

I put the list down and stood there waiting. I don't know exactly what I was waiting for but I remained there.

"If you need any help with your wedding, you can ask me. I'll be in New York until Mitchie finishes her tour." Shane muttered. It took me a while to figure out exactly what he said.

"That's very kind of you."

Shane looked down, "Well, some say I've changed."

"I can see…"

---

**Shane's POV**

"CAN YOU BELIEVE SHE'S GETTING MARRIED LIKE IN WEEKS!?"I bellowed out when we finally climbed into a cab and went to search for the hotel me and Mitchie were staying at. Jason shook his head in amusement at my outcries.

"Well it's not against the law." Jason grinned.

I thought he was on my side.

"I mean I wouldn't care if she was marrying anybody but she's marrying Colton!!" I stress on his name.

"Shane that was like years ago!" Jason rolled his eyes, "Besides when you called me you told me she had a ring on her finger. You knew she was getting married."

"Yeah, I was expecting that to happen in fifty years!" I retorted. Seriously, why wasn't I informed of this?

"Don't be naïve."

"I'm not! I'm sure you didn't even expect that!"

"Shane, she's allowed to marry."

"You didn't!"

Jason groaned, "Of course, I didn't expect to see her and find out she was engaged."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"But as long as she knows what she wants, it nothing you can complain about."

There he goes again, talking nonsense.

"I'll complain as much as I want. What the heck is she thinking? She's what? 19? 20? She's way to young to get married."

"Shane! She's as old as you! And you can't say she's too young when you're planning to propose too!"

I glared at my brother, "It doesn't mean she'll say yes."

Jason sarcastically laughed, "Are you kidding? Shane, Mitchie is crazy about you! The moment you get on your knee she'll say yes!"

I sunk back to my seat, watching from the corner of my eye that we were stuck in heavy traffic. That wasn't the point. Where was I when Erica was in that library and 'causally' bumped into Colton who just so 'happened' to go to the same school. I might not have gone to college but I'm not dumb. I can tell a horse when it nays.

I don't know what that means… I think Mitchie used it once or twice on me.

"When do you plan on purposing?" He asked.

I sighed, "I have yet to find a ring, every time I see one I just makes me think of Erica and her damn wedding."

"Well I got a call from Nate. Mitchie knows, and she was expecting you to propose this week." Jason spilled.

I groaned, "Caitlyn told?"

Never trust girls with secrets.

"Yup. So might as well do it soon before she gets let down."

Perfect. Just absolutely f-ing perfect.

---

**Erica's POV**

I slipped on the dress I picked out earlier and don it as my favorite. It fit like a glove and it looked like a million dollars.

Noticed I referred to the dress.

The dress looked like a million bucks, I looked dreadful.

My hair was having a bad day so I decided to pull it back to an even messier pony tail. My eyes had dark circles around them from lack of sleep. Colton had me do some last minute packing for him around 4 in the morning. His flight wasn't until 2 in the afternoon but he insisted I check just in case he forgot something.

"Oh honey!" My mom covered her mouth, her eyes watered.

I walked outside to show my sister, mother and the designer how I looked.

"Here!" Sofie stood on her tiptoes to place a veil on my hair.

"Ze dress luks vanderful. Ju are ze perfect modell for dis dress." The designer, Lucile, exclaimed.

I weakly smiled back, "Thanks."

"Are zere any areas vhere iz too tight or loose?" Lucile, approached me with pins in her hands.

I shook my head, "It fit's perfectly, thank you."

She tilted her head, "Vell ef my opinion counts I say dis dress iz ze one you shood shoose. I velieve zat your fiancé said zat you vould shood dis van."

My sister and mother both nodded in unison.

"I still have one more to try on." I said remembering that crazy dress Shane asked me to try on earlier.

"Erica this one is fine!" My mother out stretched her arms, showing me that my search was over.

"I just wanna see, mom." I whined.

My mom crossed her arms, "Fine!"

I rushed back into Sofie's room, and pulled the dress over my head. I bounced over to the last dress which hang by its lonesome self. I snatched it off it's hanger and slipped it on. I didn't bother to check myself. I was out the door to model for my audience.

By their looks of there shocked faces I didn't know what to think. Was it really that bad?

"Wow, Erica! Wear that one. That one is crazy excellent." Sofie's didn't take her eyes off the dress.

"I agree, ze dress luks high end fasheon, ju vill make such a statement vith dis." Lucile added.

"I hate it."

Thanks mom.

"It looks so different from the other one." She said as he made a face at it. I'm guessing this is a definite no. I don't want to argue right now, I just want to get out of all these dresses so I can take a nap.

"So vhich van vill it ve?" Lucile asked.

I sighed, "Umm the other one."

Lucile nodded her over done French face and she strutted into Sofie's room to get the other dresses. I looked back at my mom who still had a distasteful look on her face.

"Is it alright if I add two more people to the list?" I asked. My mom was in charge of invitations and was constantly asking for a definite number.

"Who?"

"Um, do you remember Shane Grey?"

She stopped looking at the dress and for once looked at me, "The boy from Hawaii? How's his mom?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but listen, I bumped into him a couple of days ago and I thought I would be a good idea if he was invited.""It's fine, Erica, I just need a final number."

"250 Guests. Period." I stated.

"Great, Sofie give me my cell, I'm gonna call…"My mom got up and went to search for her phone.

Sofie raise an eyebrow at my mother, "So, is it weird having Shane at your wedding?"

"Of course not!" I said to quickly.

"Not even after what you went through? How he ditched your for some dumb girl who reportedly cheated on him?"

Oh, Sofie and her big mouth, something I didn't miss.

"She did not cheat on him!" I rolled my eyes.

"Did too! That's what I read on C-Girl's Magazine." Sofie defended.

"Magazines are full of lies, Sof. They all tell you you're beautiful no matter what you look like yet they keep on advertising these stick skinny singers and actresses."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?" Sofie challenged.

"I'm saying magazines are saying anything to get you to buy it." I walked off to Sofies room to change back into my own clothes and give the rejected dress back to Lucile.

---

**Shane's POV**

Jason dragged me to a jeweler, forcing me to look at more rings. I was honestly so tired of looking for rings when all I can think about is Erica's tiny delicate engagement ring around her left finger. I leaned over a display of rings that sparkled like a crystal clear ocean on a sunny day.

A man in a suit approached us holding a single tiny velvet red box, "This is the one."

He opened the box which reveal something Mitchie would love. I sighed as I heard Jason explain a million reason why this one ring was perfect.

"I'll take it."

---

**Interesting no?**

**I want to thank that anonymous review I got. I much appreciate you recognized what I was trying to do. I always read stories with a happily ever after, and just once, I wanted to read (or write) a story that it doesn't work out the way everybody expects it to.**

**Thanks, seriously, you made my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really appreciate all those who reviewed! Thank you sooooooo much, and I even see that my old reviewers have com back. (-throws confetti- YAY) I've never had so many anonymous reviews before let alone the length of some of the reviews! I love you all and, because every single review made me smile, I made this chapter a little longer than I normally do.**

**Hope you ENJOY!**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter THREE: Dresses, Cakes and Head Aches

---

**Erica's POV**

"I beg you mom, I can't eat another bite!" I held my tummy that was bloated from too many cake samples. After eating an array of cakes that would make those with a sweet tooth turn away, I couldn't lick another frosted spoon. We have been here for that past two hours trying to figure out this cake I'm probably not going to eat at the end. I looked at my watch, anxiously. After this I had an appointment with Lucile again. I forced a sigh, looking at my mom with pleading eyes. My mom raise her left eye brow at me as if telepathically telling me I'm staying put, no matter what.

"Last one, Erica, I promise." She offered. I would have gladly believed her if that wasn't the fifth time she's told me in the last hour. The baker placed a tiny plate with an even tinier piece of cake, richly frosted and with a sweet jelly middle.

"This is a basic vanilla cake. The extract use to make the frosting is important from Spain which gives it a sight kick to it. The filling is apricot, very popular for the summer. Combined, this cake is such a simple delight that goes miles." The baker explained as my mom and Sofie chewed on the treat. I couldn't eat it, another ounce of sugar in my system and I'll go sugar high.

"Mmm Erica try it, I think you'll like this one." Sofie rolled her eyes to the back of her head in ecstasy. I heard a moan escape from my mom as she closed her eyes in delight. I heard my tummy lurch as if telling me not to eat it. In my best effort to please my mom, I reached for the cake but I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

"Ugh I can't!" I whined.

"Erica! Just try it! I'm one hundred percent sure you'll pick this one." My mom pushed the plate closer to me.

"Well if you're so sure…" I got up and grabbed my bag, "then I chose that one then."

"Erica, where are you going?!"

"I have an appointment for the bride's maids dresses, mom. Lucile won't be please that I'm late!" I nudge Sofie to come along. She quickly got up and reached for my piece of cake.

"You totally missed out." She said, half chew.

---

"So 'oo else vill ve a vridesmaid?" Lucile asked taking a measurement of Sofie.

We arrived at Lucile's Studio right on time, no thanks to my mother. The moment we walked in I have been bombarded with questions about color schemes and the style of the dresses. I lazily flopped down on a couch that over looked the Manhattan sky line.

"My best friend, Colton's little sister, Sofie and my brothers girlfriend." I said counting off my fingers.

Lucile grabbed a notepad and marked down Sofies measurements.

"Sh-eye-ald, 'Ow old are ju?" Lucile asked Sofie.

Sofie stuck out both of her hands, signaling she is now an accomplished 10 year old.

" 'Eerica, vhat are zer names and 'ow old are zay?"

"Ok," I began finger counting again, "Olivia is 21, Emily is 15, Sofie…you already know, and Amanda is 23."

Lucile finished writing, nodded her head as she double check her work.

"Vhat are ze coolers zat ju vant?" Lucile asked, her pen ready for any suggestion that I make. I sighed, because I have no idea what color scheme to go for. Should I just try one solid color, or maybe two different contrasting colors, or a variety of colors that compliment each other…

The possibilities are endless.

"I really don't know about colors, Lucile. I just want them to be a pretty cocktail dress that can go from daytime to evening." I watched Sofie from the corner of my eye. She bounced around the studio looking at the vast collection of fabric's Lucile owned, humming as she made her way around.

"Ah, Eerica, em vegining to tink zat ju 'aven't gevan dis mooch zaught."

"Ugh Lucile! I can't concentrate! I'm so sorry it just…overwhelming." I confessed, "I mean I have call up catering, I need flowers, I need to find a string quartet, the center pieces, oh not to mention I have yet to find a hall for the reception! list list goes on and on..."

Lucile patted my shoulder, "Vell dear, zere iz alvays a sacrifice to make vhen preparing for dis in sooch a shart time…"

I quietly nodded.

"…Ef ju don't 'ave anything after dis, I 'ave another coostamur soon, 'E iz planning hees vedding very early. Mayve ju vill like 'is ideas?"

"Yeah…"

"Erica! Look at this fabric!" Sofie called, She had manage to pull out a vibrant emerald green fabric. Something about the fabric reminded me of…possibly a dress I wore…I can't put my finger on it.

"Ah ze green is such a great coolor for ze sumer." Lucile smiled at Sofie for picking such a great fabric.

"What do you think?" Sofie wrapped around a large piece of fabric around her tiny body. Lucile began sketching. I waved my sister over so I can inspect the fabric close up. Upon receiving it I immediately love it. It had this minimal sheen to it that was perfect for the night and not over the top for the day. It was soft to the touch and so light it would be perfect for a summers day.

"What kind of fabric is this Lucile?" I asked admiring the green pool of a soon-to-be-dress.

Lucile adjusted her half-moon glasses on her nose, "Oh zats charmeuse vith a spindle of satin. Very expensive."

That's all I've been hearing for the past two weeks, everything is expensive. So expensive that if I wasn't marrying Colton, I could never step into a studio like this without being questioned. Middle-class American's, like me, would die seeing all the money being wasted on a single special day and believe me, I've done enough dying for the entire population.

"How expensive?" I asked.

"Ehh let see…" Lucile took out a folder that had tiny pieces of fabric pinned on to the paper. This folder was exclusively for all the green fabrics.

"135 dollar's ah yard."

I shook my head doing the math in my head. That's around another thousand or 2, on four dresses. Sheesh!

"Ok dear, I 'ave zeez three sketched for ju." She handed me the notepad and watched intently for my reaction.

To be honest, Lucile is ingenious. Anything she thinks of is mark as gold to me. I looked up unsure of what to say. Sofie looked over my shoulder to examine the dresses.

"I love them all!" I exclaimed, "I can't pick, they're all marvelous!"

"Vell, I tink zat dis van," She pointed to a much more conservative yet fantastic dress, "Vill be perfect. Ve don't vant to sex up a darling girl like Zofie and ze style vill look great on everybody, regardless of ze bodee shape."

"Well then I think we have a winner!" I sighed out, looking at the dress at every angle and imaging those dresses coming down the aisle.

_"Lucile?"_

An external voice came from the entrance and heavy footsteps approached us. I didn't bother to turn around. I couldn't careless who it was, I was picturing my little sister, with her undeniable sense of charm, in this dress.

_"Am I interrupting?"_

Lucile got up and consoled the man, "Oh vell I vas just telling Eerica about ju."

_"Oh really?"_

"Jes, perhaps ju can exchange numbers and vedding ideas…"

The man laughed and I strangely reminded me of whats-his-face...

"Eerica, I vould like for ju to meet Shane my other coostamer."

---

The moment Shane quit bragging about his marvelous wedding to the rest of us, I threw in my two cents in, which meant I glared at him as much as I could. Sofie sat closest to him, awwwing and oooing every time Shane would explain a detail which automatically made him wonderfully romantic. It made me sick. By the time the talk went around to the honeymoon, I blocked every word he spoke. Lucile, faithful to her job, wrote down everything he said. She casually would look up and smile at him but then immediately continue writing.

"Vhat do ju tink Eerica?" Lucile asked, mid-write. Shane looked over at me, that same ol' challenging smirk on his face graced his pop star features.

"Wonderful." I flatly said.

He raised his eyebrow and I mirrored his movement before I turned away in disgust.

"I plan to propose to her the night she comes back for Erica's wedding." Shane announced.

My mind spun, yet I still managed to let out a loud scoff.

"Anything wrong, Erica?" Shane glared at me for mocking his proposal.

Lucile and Sofie left to god-knows-where as I rolled my eyes, "Not with me. I think there's something wrong with you."

"Really?"

"Making wedding plans _before_ you asked Mitchie to marry you?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It screams absurdity!" I crossed my arms walking over to the window. Shane briskly followed me. I knew what was on his mind. Shane Grey never went down without a fight and that's something that won't ever change.

"First of all," Shane said in a hushed tone, "don't use big words! Second, quit acting like you're a kid."

Coming from Shane, I considered that an insult.

"Wha? You're calling me a kid?"

"Making faces at my plans like you're a jealous brat? That's what a kid does Erica!"

Oh isn't this just great? I just had to keep in my laugh for this one. Seriously, the nerve of him calling me a kid.

"Shane you're not even worth a single frivolous amount of energy. " I sarcastically chuckled.

Shane closed his eyes looking agonizingly annoyed, "What in the hell does frivolous mean? UGH! Forget it, I told you not to use big words!"

I tilted my head, like a cute child would do, "What's the matter? Is my vocabulary arduous too comprehend, Shane?"

"Quit it."

"No really why am I such a kid? It's sooo obvious that you were bragging about you're oh so wonderful wedding."

"I wasn't bragging!"

"_I plan to bring all her family from Mexico and if that's not possible, we'll have the wedding there." _I deepened my voice to imitate Shane. "_I mean it's the least I can do for a girl who stole my heart, blah blah _blah BLAH!"

Shane's jaw tightened, I could see it from miles away. His knuckles became ghastly white as he approached me. He stood inches away from me and my knee's almost gave out when I felt his breath on my cheek.

"Don't you dare insult Mitchie, you don't know how incredible she is." Shane whispered dangerously low.

I stepped back, fearing the closeness. Those brown eyes always manage to hypnotize and if I had the strength to speak, I would tell him to come a little closer…

WHAT in the WORLD am I thinking?

I felt a buzz in my front pocket. I snapped me out of the daze I was put under. I walked away from Shane to answer a call from Colton, my savior.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Erica! How's the planning going?'_

I looked over at Shane, "Great, I'm just here at Lucile's"

"_Isn't she great?"_

"Beyond, tell you're mom many thanks for asking her to make time for our wedding. She's a Saint."

"_Will do! I actually called you to say that I'm taking some waltz lesson so I won't step on your toes when we share our first dance."_

I closed my eyes, I have yet to look for a song that would perfectly suit the traditional first dance.

"Oh…"

Shane narrowed his eyes at me and my brains turned into cotton. I couldn't think. For a good minute I was trying to recollect myself.

"_Erica? Babe?….EeeeRI-KAAAAAAAAAAA?"_

"Sorry about that, I was distracted."

"_Oh well I'll let you go back to your work. I love you."_

"Love you too."

I closed my phone feeling so guilty for that previous thought. I can't believe Shane still manages to make me all…ugh.

Shane reapproached with a taunting disposition.

"My my my. Wasn't that just the cutest display of affection?" Shane took out his own phone and placed it on one his ear. "_No I love you! I love you more!"_

If he could only step back for a moment so I can think a bit clearly then, I could tell him exactly what was on my mind. I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face, tell him he's an idiot, and tell him I wished I had never had the courage to choose him over Colton back in Hawaii. I couldn't tell him any of those things because Lucile and Sofie came back with a little trolley full of scraps, buttons, ribbon, and a crazy amount of other things

"Eerica! Ju jus von't valieve vhat Zofie and I came up vith!" Lucile waved a tiny silver trinket at me. I dragged myself over to examine this little thing they came up with. Lucile handed me the trinket which I instantly fell in love with.

It was a tin box with Colton's name and my name inscribed in the metal. There was big satin ribbon that floppily sat on top of the box. When I finally got around to open it, two little figures slid out into my hand. It resembled a Bride in her bright white gown and a Groom dress in his tux. The sizes of the figurines were no bigger than my thumb, which made me love the miniature-ness of it all.

"This is really pretty… but what is it?" I asked finding no reason why I should have this in my wedding.

Sofie rolled her eyes, "Party Favors, DUH!"

"Zofie found ah vox full of zeez cooples." Lucile explained.

I continued to examine the box when I felt Shane's presences join us. I cringed away when he began to talk to Lucile, again.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Something inside me wanted to tackled him right on the spot and inflict physical harm but something…else, desperately wanted to run my fingers through that hair.

I took the chance.

When they were all distracted by the items on the trolley, I snuck away. I fled back to my parents apartment.

---

After going through countless stacks of CD's, trying to find that special song to dance to, the doorbell rung. I was reluctant to answer the door but I knew nobody else was home. I was also expecting the invitations to be delivered so I can label and mail them off to family. Of course, there's nothing like the surprise of finding Shane holding on to the box of invitations and Sofie standing right beside him.

"You forgot your sister." Shane said.

Sofie pushed past me walking straight to the kitchen.

"And these were at your door." Shane said handing me the thick box. I took it into my arms and stared at him.

"Most educated girls would say thank you, you know." Shane returned to his usual glare.

I muttered out a thanks and stayed silent.

Tackle him…

Run my fingers in his hair…

Punch his face…

Those eyes.

I heard him sigh and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Erica, say something."

I knew it was the biggest mistake I could do but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Come in."

---

I made him another sandwich. He insisted on it. Although I could whip up a dinner in an hour, Shane stopped me and begged for a sandwich. I was tempted to ask why he rather have a dinky snack instead of a hot plate but I held back. After crafting three perfect sandwiches I rushed to the bathroom to clean up and to my surprise, Shane followed me. Like always, he leaned on the door frame eating his sandwich, looking up into space as if the shower curtains was the most interesting things he's seen. I briskly washed my hand and shoved them into a towel to dry.

"Aye luff yar angitsches" Shane said with a mouth full of food in his mouth.

It took me a while but I figured out that it was a compliment.

Apparently, Shane loves my sandwiches.

"I'm glad you do." I tried to walk out but Shane blocked me, dodging him proved to be a big failure as well. He just grinned at me, shoving another bite full in his mouth.

Kid Games.

"Excuse me?" I whined, crossing my arms and sticking out my hip.

Shane gulped his food down still grinning at me.

"What's the magic word?"

Infuriating! I shoved pass him walking back to the kitchen to grab my food when I discovered my hungry sister had already eaten it. She apologetically smiled at me.

"Sofe!" I scolded.

She shrugged, "I was hungry! Besides, I think you owe me for leaving me behind!"

I gave up. It's obvious that today just isn't my day. I have yet to recover from all the sugar in me, Lucile reminded me of all the things I have YET to do and Shane…

A little problem called Shane.

I stormed off into Sofie's room, where I had most of the invitations organized and ready to mail. I sat myself on the floor ready to engulf myself to pick out a song for our first dance. I picked up my laptop and typed in "Popular Wedding Songs" into the search engine. Most of the results were over-rated and cheesy. I wanted a song that really defined our relationship minus all the cheese. I don't know why I expected to find a song when everything else is going wrong.

"Erica?"

Not again. Why was I cursed with such intruding people.

I looked up at the sight of Shane who nervously scratched the back of his head. I raise an eyebrow at him and I went back to my search.

"What's up?"

I could hear Shane coming closer.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Yeah, you can help by leaving.

"It's fine Shane, I have more than enough help." I didn't take my eyes off the screen. I was determined to find this song.

"Oh…"

…..

….

…

..

.

"What's on you're mind Shane?" I asked after I grown tired of the silence. Shane sat directly in front of me, Indian style. He leaned over the computer getting uncomfortably close to me again. His head looked over the screen, checking what I was busying myself with.

"Wedding songs?"

"Yup."

"Oh…"

…..

….

…

..

.

"Shane!" I said, getting frustrated that my questions weren't being answered. There's seriously has be an explanation why Shane has been following me all day.

"What?" He looked up, flipping his hair out of his face.

Great, now he's just flaunting what I can't touch.

Not in that way…

I meant his hair, of course.

"Nevermind."

Shane kept on looking at the screen randomly pointing at songs that he believed would suit my wedding. Of course, I completely threw out all his choices. None of them fit me and Colton. After a few more minutes of silence I gave up of looking for songs. Shane kept on pointing. Tired of Shane's ransom acts, I decided to ask.

"Shane why are you following me?" I tilted my head as he slowly looked back up at me.

"I'm not following you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"Shane, you are."

"Erica, I'm not"

"Quit denying it."

"Quit trying to push me into saying that I am, even if I'm not."

He's incredible.

I rolled my eyes. That was the lamest attempt to open up this hushed over topic we both chose to ignore.

---

**Shane's POV**

She has absolutely no idea how it's killing me to want know every single detail about her. I know I could just ask but it's harder than it looks. Erica's different from what I met back in Hawaii. She's still that same girl but just…upgraded. College has definately done some construction on her. She is far more educated than I'll ever be and somehow that intimidates me. To be honest, half of the time I feel like an idiot around her and I'm pretty sure she think's I'm an idiot, as well.

I heard Erica clear her throat as I help her out with a song.

I know she's mad at me. It's the most obvious thing in the entire universe. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know but Erica wears her heart on her sleeve and because of that, I know the little things she does when she's frustrated. For example, she sighs every time I'm around. She also frowns every time I say something, no matter what it is. I could be telling a joke and that frown always appears.

It never fails.

When she's happy, her eyes glow. When she's sad, her face looks pained and she purses her lips. And my favorite is when I get close to her.

Real close.

Close enough where I can smell the jasmine and lavender off her hair.

Her eyes widen and she stops breathing for a second. Her face is the best part, it's the mixture of shock, nausea, some wonder, but mostly curious.

Very curious.

I always wonder what's she thinking and if she's thinking what I'm thinking.

It's out of bounds. I know. Everything I'm thinking about is wrong. I screwed up my chance a long time ago but I can't help but to wonder sometimes…

How things would be different.

If I would be the one waiting at the alter.

When I start thinking too much about this, a deep regret punches me.

Mitchie.

My beautiful, sweet, talented Mitchie.

I owe so much to her. She found me when I was lost, even when I didn't even know I was lost in the first place. She bandaged the part of my heart that was cut open and she restored me back to who I was. Her kindness goes on for miles and her smile is what gets me every single time. Mitchie is wonderful. I do love her. I never tell someone I love them unless I really mean it but with Erica in the picture, it different.

I guess our unfinished fling has got something to do with it.

Maybe it's the fact it never had a beginning and an end...

It needs an end.

After the end there comes closure and with that no more attachments.

Shane, you are a genius.

We need to end this to move on. Erica can go on and marry Colton and I can move on and propose to Mitchie. It will turn out like it should be.

Like it was meant to be.

With this new revelation, I decided we need to talk about it.

Privately

and

Shamelessly.

Now, figure out a way to make her agree to go and have this talk.

---

**Erica's POV**

That's something highly unusual. Laid out in front of me was Shane, deep in thought. I raise my brows at the sight of his internal struggle. He would bite his lip and close his eyes and repeat the process until he caught me staring at him.

Crap, he caught me staring.

I looked away trying to look as casual as I could. I glance back to the hopeless list of wedding songs before I looked back at him.

"What?" He asked.

Gosh, if he only knew how many things I could ask but none were more neutral than my following question:

"What in the world are you thinking about, Shane?"

He hesitated before he answered back, "Nothing."

Psh. Boys, who understands them? All they do is give you headaches.

---

**Ooo, so what do you guys think will happen? I'm fidgeting in my desk chair at my ideas for the following chapters. You guys have no idea what's coming at you.**

**No**

**I-**

**DEA.**

**Hheehehe**

**Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I completely forgot to say that the dresses, mentioned in chapter 2, have been posted up in my profile… Well the sites are posted so you can see them. I hate to say it but I can't stay away from this story! Everything I plan to write just plays in my head all day and it's hard to concentrate on work. LOL. Imagine that. **

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter FOUR: Damn Brown

---

**Shane's POV**

I looked through dozens of bridal magazines seeing nothing but Erica's face in every striking image of a bride. All those blushing cheeks and pale rose lips reminded me of her. Every fiber wanted to stop that wedding to ensure Colton doesn't walk away with Erica forever, but what would that mean?

What would Mitchie think?

I could just see it now…

The priest gives his blessing and calls out that infamous line to interfere with the marriage.

I stand up and scream out, "I object!"

Then, I could see all those around me peering, but most importantly Mitchie's wide eyes looking at me rejecting a marriage that's not even mine.

I can't.

Things would be easier to control if Mitchie was around. At least I think it would be easier. Or maybe it would just complicate the situation more.

Did I even have a situation?

I took out the tiny velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. The diamond reflected the light in a million different ways which made it sparkle. Nobody in the right mind would reject this offer and Mitchie would love it, that is, if I still had the courage to go through with it.

Feeling like the scum of the earth, I reached out for my cell phone to call the one person who always knows what to say.

Jason.

"_What's up brother?"_

I sighed, trying to relieve the load that I placed upon myself, "I can't go through with it, Jason, not until I talk to Erica."

"_Her again?"_

"Yes, her!"

"_I don't see why you're getting worked up for a girl you haven't seen in like what…more than three years?"_

"I know but-"

"_Besides you only knew her for two weeks, c'mon Shane, I think you're a little smarter than that."_

I stayed quiet.

"_Or at least hold off that proposal until you figure things out. But seriously, you're like putting Mitchie off for Erica?"_

"Dude, I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"_Well you better figure out quick." _

**---**

**Erica's POV**

Diet.

A horrifying tale of trying to look simply beautiful for that one single night.

I passed a pizza joint about five blocks ago and I'm seriously considering running back to grab a slice.

But I can't.

I must look simply ravishing that it will cause Colton an agonizing wait for the honeymoon. Anyways, I was rushing back home to see if I booked that hall I found about two days ago. You just had to see it. The walls were basically covered by huge glass windows that automatically made it feel like an outdoor's reception, minus the weather worry. It would be a big accomplishment to book that since the wedding is officially 13 days away! Which mean's Colton will be returning in 6 days.

I rushed down the dark sidewalks New York. It was a cloudy night which blocked every single star and the bright moon to shine down on me. Although, I'm completely fearless of everything, I still have those girl moments where I think everybody is staring at me and thinking of kidnapping me.

When I saw the building in sight a sudden wave of relief washed over me. Once I entered, I rushed up the stair's completely skipping the elevator, in anticipation of hearing if _they_ have called at all or not.

Of course, seeing Shane nonchalantly lounging on the couch was no surprise anymore. What was surprising is the fact that no one else was home. I considered calling the police for this man's breaking and entering but Shane stood up and stood in my personal space, once again.

I gulped, extending my arms to push him away.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I mumbled, trying to control my breathing.

Shane stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I came to visit you."

"No," I blurt out, "I mean how did you get in here?"

"Oh… you're family just went out to eat. I think all your bridesmaids have arrived…" Shane trailed off looking over to the pile of luggage I didn't noticed. "They left to eat dinner, like ten minutes ago"

Great, they must of figure that the diet girl didn't have to eat today.

We stood there, avoiding each others gaze. I clutched on to my white bag as I twisted my feet like a little girl being scolded.

"Listen Erica, we need to talk." Shane stressed on the word 'need'.

I glance up at him, suspecting this talk was going to be anything but simple. Did he really have the courage to bring us up?

"Back in Hawaii…"

OH BOY. If suppressing the memories had been hard enough with Shane around, talking about _it_ is completely unavoidable.

"We had this…'thing'."

"Yeah," I interjected, "We _had_."

He stared at me, almost surprise that I spoke up.

"Um, yeah…" His hand shot back to his head, making it clear that he had no idea how to continue on.

I put my purse down and I calmly sat down. I took charge of this disastrous chit chat. I patted the area next to me, inviting him to sit down as well.

He hesitated for a second but eventually gave in.

"So you thought that before I get married you would want to settle things between us?" I asked. I knew I hit the mark when Shane's face looked more than shocked; mind blown was a better word.

He nodded once and continued to sputter, "Um, exactly."

He flipped his hair.

Damn him.

I had to hold back the urge to scream at the top of my lungs how embarrassing it was to ever think that I had a chance with him, to be so heartbroken at something I made myself believe in, and tell him to stop flipping his damn hair around. But that was years ago. What use is it now? I'm getting…

Married.

I cleared my throat, "I think you're blowing this out of proportion, Shane. I've been over this since I stepped on that plane to go back home."

OK, so that was a huge lie, but it _was_ when I figured it wasn't my happily ever after.

"We were kids. That's what kids do. They like each other and do crazy things and it's over." I bit my lip thinking about the next thing to say. "You can't really thinking about some stupid fling we had."

Shane's eyes drooped, looking mighty disappointed.

"Um no, I was just wondering if you were…"

---

**Shane's POV**

I know she's been thinking about it. She must have. I can't be the only one who's been going through sleepless nights just thinking. She pressed her lips together for the third time and it just made me want to jump her. I just need a taste. It's all I need.

UGH, just stop this. There's no way I'm having thoughts about Erica.

But just the way she sat so straight and had her hair pin neatly back just frustrated me.

She's proper way beyond her years. The girl I meet back in Hawaii, carefree and wild hair, was somewhere inside.

Maybe if I pinned her against the wall…

I mentally slapped myself. How in the hell does she let my imagination roam? I'm probably just over exaggerating these thoughts of mine.

Erica can't be that great.

She can't measure up to Mitchie.

She can't smile like her.

…

But her natural pout certainly makes up for it.

---

**Erica's POV**

"I actually haven't. I've been really busy with this wedding that I even forget to breathe." I forced a laugh trying to get rid of the tension that build up in me.

Shane closed his eyes, "How could I forget? The bride to be has plenty of things to do."

The phone rang.

Sudden anticipation filled me as I got up and rushed to the phone. The loud ring was cut off in mid sentence as I picked up the receiver and slammed it to my ear.

"Erica speaking."

"_Helloooooo, darling."_

The valley girl accent the women had made me imagine that she was busy typing on her computer with perfectly tacky prosthetic nails and drowned herself in perfume.

"_This is Caroline from the Grecian Hall. I believe that you and your mother came by a couple of days ago."_

"Yes, madam"

"_We managed to clear up the date for your wedding reception and we will need you to come by tomorrow. Is 1 in the afternoon fine?"_

"It's perfect."

"_See you then, darling and don't forget to bring some lunch along. This will take a long time."_

I forced a giggle out before I said my thank-yous and goodbyes.

When I hung up the phone I felt light as air, relieved that I got yet another thing done for the preparation of my wedding.

Shane's face expressed only a look that I could describe as devastated. I sat back down still inspecting the body that sat so still next to me.

"Sooooo…" I randomly injected into the already awkward silence that filled the room.

Shane snapped out of what ever trance he was in and he looked dead serious. He leaned closer to me. His eyes bore into mine, making my heart pump a littler faster than the beat is was before.

"I feel like I don't know you." He said.

I couldn't speak. Everything that came out of my mouth sounded like if I was choking.

"I want to know you." He added.

Ok, now _that_ was unexpected.

"Why?" I squeezed out, my pitch sounding like if I had suck the helium out of a balloon.

He was painfully close.

I scooted away, hoping he wouldn't try that again. Thankfully, he stayed put.

"It's not everyday you have Shane Grey as a friend." He arrogantly smirked at me which cause me to rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." I scoffed crossing my arms as a form of protection.

"So what's you're favorite color?"

"Wha?"

"You're favorite color."

"Sha-"

"Answer!"

I became flustered with annoyance. I held in my breath which prevented the urge to yell at him at the moment. Once I was over it, I drew in a deep cleansing breath. If fighting Shane was leading me nowhere, might as well just try to cooperate with him for a fraction of a second.

"Red."

---

It's wrong. Everything about this was wrong. We managed to slip away from my parent's apartment to the roof of the building, where we laughed and giggled in privacy. We leaned over the edge watching the tiny dots of pedestrians slowly make their way around the city. If it wasn't for the city 's street light's we would have been engulf in darkness up here. The glow of their orange economical lighting bathed us in a warm light that the covered moon shamelessly didn't compare.

Shane looked beyond amused at the story he was animatedly telling.

So far we have, once again, avoid _that _topic. And although, I'm relieved we strayed away from it, I wondered what Shane was going to say about. He couldn't just possibly want to know if I thought about it. There's something more than what he's leading on. Curiosity led me to wanting to know what he thought about it. It was my turn and there's no backing out.

"Shane…"

Shane quit blabbering the moment I opened my mouth.

"What's up?"

I bit my lip, gathering the courage to continue on.

"Why did you kiss her?"

Judging Shane's face, he wasn't expecting that question. He must have been told that I knew about the contract, even the fine print that read "Shane is not expected to kiss Taylor.". He shifted, lowering his head in thought. After a few silent moments, I felt a slight uneasiness. I wasn't the most patient girl at the moment.

"Like you said, we were kids. Kids do stupid things."

It wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I slumped over the edge watching the people directly below me. I was clearly upset that his answer was far from what I wanted to hear.

"You're aren't over it." Shane grumbled, urging me to admit the unthinkable.

The corner of my lip twitched. Even if I haven't admitted to myself, I'm sure as heck not going to admit it to Shane.

Of course I'm not over it! I'll be lying if I said Colton allowed me to completely move on. He constantly reminded me of Shane. Of course, he didn't act like Shane or look like him too, but the simple fact that I chose Shane over him and got cruelly dumped was enough to have memories that won't let me live. I purposely chose Brown to flaunt myself around campus to see if Colton came around and he did. Once I did enough boasting, I became my old self again. My "sweet" side won him over again and I wasn't going to let go. After a year with him, I hopelessly loved him. In the back of my head, I knew Shane wasn't coming back and that allowed me to somehow cross that bridge and "get over it".

Back in the gas station, I took three large steps back. I found myself loathing Mitchie. Jealous of her grin, that Shane always stared at. Jealous of her voice, that millions love. And jealous that she got the one guy I never was with.

So I, Erica, embarrassingly still ponder about Shane while engage with the most wonderful man on earth.

And I will NOT admit it.

"I told you I was over it the moment I got on that plane, remember?"

He held his gaze at me for while before he looked back down.

"What's your favorite book?"

---

**Shane's POV**

This was turning out harder than I thought. It was clear that none of us want to reveal the humiliating truth that perhaps, we might still…like each other.

How am I so sure about Erica, you ask?

I just know, I'm gifted in so many ways other than being such a good singer. This kind of radar has to be a gift only certain guys have. And I'm just lucky to have that.

Erica went into a long explanation why a book on Aristotle was her absolute favorite. I didn't listen because I was too busy watching her lips move. They held me in a trance like they did before.

In Hawaii.

It was dangerous to keep on staring because in the back of my mind I knew exactly what to do to shut her up.

I glanced away only to find myself looking at the pair once more.

I inched closer to her. It was clear the move was undetected because Erica continued to talk.

So I took a step in her direction.

Nothing.

I was so close that if make another movement our shoulders would bump together.

She still hasn't taken notice of my proximity.

"Which brings me to another book that I couldn't put down last summer."

I leaned in to whisper gently in her ear.

"Erica."

Her head whipped around. I could see that weakness again and it made me smile.

She let out her holding breath, "What?"

"Don't run this time."

---

**Erica's POV**

As I genuinely expressed my admiration for Aristotle's Biography I couldn't help but to blabber on. Sometimes the nerd in me just bursts out without warning. As my explanation of the biography ran dry it just reminded me of another book that I could not go on without mentioning.

"Which brings me to another book that I couldn't put down last summer. Man, I forgot the author's name but-"

"_Erica."_

It send a shock wave through my spine. I looked up at saw his face centimeters away from mine. Thank God I had the edge to hold on to. I don't think my legs could withstand the weight of this heavy feeling I got. I felt dizzy and I realized that I was holding in my air.

"What?" I breathed out finally getting the dose of the "fresh air" of New York. His usual dark brown eyes looked lighter and I found myself under a spell by them.

He has these round almond eyes, with a perfect brown circle dotted in the middle of his whites. He leaned in close allowing me to examine his eyes at a much better view.

I saw freckles in his eyes that I've only seen in one person.

Myself.

"Don't run this time." Shane whispered before he brushed his lips passed mine.

I was paralyzed, even if I wanted to run I wouldn't be able to.

Where would I even run?

Everything around me became such a blur that holding on to the edge was my only sign that I was still here on earth and not floating around in space.

He press his lips softly on mine and even the edge I tightly held on to melted away.

I felt warm, feeling the former flame turn into a raging fire.

---

**Shane's POV**

It was pure bliss.

An ecstasy that I could never imagine would exist.

Even if everything around me stood still I felt Erica's knees buckle and I quickly wrapped my arms around her to support her.

The moment I felt her lips react to mine I anxiously moved with her tiny kisses to deepen it.

Her knees stood sturdy once again and I took the opportunity to move my hands to cup her face in keep her there, forever.

The second I did place my hands on her face, she tore away.

And I was back to cruel reality.

---

**Erica's POV**

And just like that, that moment pixeled away. Remorse settled painfully deep inside me that my heart jolted as if telling me to stop. I was not about to go against what my body is telling me.

His warm hands touched my cheek and I was rudely awaken back to the world I belong in.

I flinch back and turned away.

My breathing became uncontrollable.

_How did I…_

_He made the first…_

_I responded to his…_

Tears welded up in my eyes threatening to overflow at any moment.

Suddenly this air wasn't sufficient to keep my head from spinning.

I was branded a cheater.

Colton is over seas dreaming away while I was here, being an unfaithful fiancé. I looked over my shoulder to muster all the hate I had for Shane right about now. I hated him because he made me feel like that girl I've out grown, He kissed me, and most upsetting is that I kissed him back.

He had a wide-eyed disillusion look on his face and it made me sick.

I ruined my wedding and it was all his fault.

---

**I'm so sorry. I promise I'll update Foolish Games soon! But until I do..**

**REVIEW**

**(ha that kinda rhymed)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank you all for the reviews!**

**BleedingRoses92- Why does she have to be so faithful? Because then it will cut the story and then I won't write anymore! But I will say one thing: She will stay faithful! MWHAHA**

**Suburbs- I always appreciate your reviews. (It sounds horrible BUT) I'm kinda glad you feel torn. It just wouldn't be fair for Colton or Mitchie to go through a heartbreak because of what happened in the past. **

**Jane Doe- (the awesome anonymous reviewer) Ha, you've been the only person to catch on to the reminiscing in the last chapter. I'm glad you liked that Shane kissed her, lol. I was trying to put that off until the 7th chapter or something, but I couldn't write on meaningless chapters just to lead up to that. **

**AND FOR OTHERS WHO REVIEWS PAST CHAPTERS- Still love you all, you make my day when you take your time just to say something nice about this story. I can't say enough that I really love you all. -smiles-**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter FIVE: Erica PLUS Colton EQUALS Love

---

**Erica's POV**

"_ERICA!"_

The screams of my bridesmaids woke me up from the tumbles of nightmares I had. I rubbed my eyes tenderly, sore from all the crying I've done. Olivia, my best friend since I was 7, jumped on the bed. Her magnified weight caused me to catapult into the air and land in the furry pink carpet with a nail-biting thud.

I laid on the floor just staring at the four faces that gathered around me.

"Are you not coming with us to Lucile's?" Sofie asked, "Mom's waiting in the taxi."

My eyes shot open. The window still looked dim as if the sun was barely rising. There was no way it could be past 7 in the morning. I stood up despite how sore I felt from the crash I just had. I scrambled to the drawers, trying to pull out something decent to wear.

"What time is it?" I asked, pulling on a skirt.

"It's almost 12..., I can't believe you over-slept! I mean when we got here you were completely knocked out!" Olivia whined. I'm sure she's a bit mad. I haven't seen her in a year and I went to bed earlier than expected.

But who can blame me?

Crying is very exhausting.

I double checked the time on the night stand beside the bed. It was 12, and it would at least take me a half and hour to reach the hall…

"I can't go with you to Lucile's. I have an appointment with the managers of the hall." I slipped on some flats.

Olivia and Sofie shared the same frustrated expression.

"Hmpf!" Sofie stormed off to inform my mother that I won't be joining them today.

Olivia ushered Emily and Amanda out. Before she closed the door, Olivia threw me that we-are-totally-talking-about-it-after-this-is-done look. I nodded and continued to look for something reasonable to wear.

---

**Shane's POV**

"_YOU WHAT!?"_

I flinched at the sudden scream produced by my cell phone. I had just finished telling Jason my attempt of trying to clear the air with Erica…and how it ended. I braced myself, there had to be more yells from Jason. Thankfully, all I heard was Jason stuttering.

"Jace, I'm confused."

"_Damn it, Shane. What were you thinking?"_

I grinned, "I was wondering how it would be like."

I dodged the several people that walked the sidewalks, rushing to get to The Grecian Hall. I remembered that Erica would be there and I didn't want to miss the chance to see her.

"_Well ain't that clever. Tell that to Mitchie."_

I slowed my stride down, thinking about Mitchie for the first time in the past two days.

"Uhh, I didn't think about that…"

"_No surprise there. How can you jeopardize your relationship with Mitch with someone like Erica?"_

I really hated how he made Erica seem like a nobody.

"Jason, you have no idea how great her kiss was." I defended.

"_So you want to leave a perfectly good girl for a kiss? Yeah, that TOTALLY makes sense."_

"I get it, alright. I know it doesn't make sense but I can't help it, okay? Erica still owns a piece of me and I had no idea until I saw her again. It doesn't mean I'll leave Mitchie for her, okay? It's probably a phase. I'll get over it."

"_If you say so. Just remember that it was Mitchie that picked up your pieces because you didn't have Erica around."_

"I do, hey I have to go. I'm at some reception hall I looked up."

"_Nice to know you're still planning on the wedding."_

I bit my tongue. I wish I was actually there to plan the wedding some more so I can just laugh it off and hang up. My abrupt silence must of cued Jason off.

"_You're still planning to go through with it, right?"_

"Yeah, Mitch comes back before Erica's Wedding. I'll ask her then."

I knew that would be difficult to do. I'm not even sure what I feel anymore.

"_Good. Take lots of pictures."_

"Will do."

I hung up feeling more confused than before. I never considered leaving Mitchie but I haven't given much thought to proposing to her either.

Damn you, Erica. Why do you have to be so tempting?

---

**Erica's POV**

"Honey, ERICA, you're here!" A towering women enveloped me in a friendly hug as I hurriedly entered. The clouds didn't disappear from yesterday and they threaten to pour today. Luckily, I arrived crisp and dry.

I quickly recognized the women who ushered me into an office I've been in before.

"Looks like rain doesn't it, Mrs. Rigby." I sighed as I sat down, mentally preparing for this 'long' meeting.

"Call me Marcy." She laughed off my at my formalness. "Alright I have a few basic questions to start off with and then we'll go into the reception hall so you can see how you can arrange tables and things like that."

I quietly nodded.

"Number of guest?"

"250."

She wrote it down in a neat loopy print.

"Our round tables accommodate ten guest so we will have to work with 25 tables, which is perfect for the amount of space we have." Marcy spoke in her ooh-so professional voice. "You want our staff to do catering as well? We have dishes of lobster tails or salmon if you're a seafood type of girl…"

I could hear the blender revving up waiting hungrily to devour the money I'll spend on the reception.

"I'm really not sure if anybody in the family has a food allergy," I quickly made up, "So I might have to stick to chicken or something basic like that."

Marcy looked at me as if I was that crazy to spend so much money on a wedding to serve plain chicken. I laughed nervously.

"How about we step in the hall so you can decide how to arrange the tables? I hope you brought your guest list so we can do seating arrangements as well." Marcy stood up smoothing out her shiny blouse.

I had the gut feeling that she didn't like me very much.

Marcy walked pass me and I had to run to catch up to her. She pulled open the large wooden doors that hid the amazing hall. I smiled contently.

"There's a spare table in the corner. I suggest you began to draw out how you want everything perfectly in here." She shoved a clean stack of copy paper in my arms. She briskly walked away muttering something about chicken under her breath.

I made my way to the lone table in the corner of the hall. I was very fortunate to receive the dustiest table they could have drawn out of their storages. I didn't bother to clear my tiny area of dust. I could bear a little dirt.

I rummaged through my bag taking out my list and pen ready to attack this challenge to seat 250 people. I had no idea how to seat Colton side of the family. I wish he was around to help me out.

Then again, I wish he would have never left to keep Shane away. There was no way he would of come near me if he was around.

I drew 5 large circles on 5 pages, representing my 25 tables that will fill up all the 250 guest that I regretted to invite at this point.

It felt daunting amount of work that was left to do.

I first plunged into Colton's side of the family, first

---

Roughly an hour later I found myself doodling on the last page I was given. The five that were meant to plan out the seating arrangements only had the circles I drew; nothing else.

No names, no plans that looked well thought out.

Nothing.

Instead I was scribbling madly on a Christmas scene where I drew crude figures of a family happily sharing a Christmas around the fireplace.

I sighed as I held up my masterpiece up, enjoying the child-like feel to it.

Ok, so I might not be the best drawer in the world. My doodles look like a ten year old drew them but I still liked my work.

I laid down the paper down beginning to write on the dirty table with my finger.

I supported my head on my hand which was propped up by my elbow. I looked around the hall imagining my fairy tale ending.

Colton would proudly lead me to the other side, proud that he married me.

And I would blush as the whole room will stand up greeting us over to the new life ahead of us.

I was wondering about children as I was joined by Marcy again, unimpressed by my work. A frown was etched on her disposition, clearly disappointed.

"I suppose you will need the help." She sighed. Marcy turned away.

As she did she yelled out, "You can come in!"

The curiosity of my soul wanted to know who was coming in to aid me with the job. I was crossing my fingers for my mom because she would know exactly where to seat everybody. Maybe even my dad who I haven't stopped to talk to in a long time might be the one willing to help me out here.

Shane nonchalantly glided in as if he was expected. He smiled at Marcy as she motioned at my helpless self.

I'm beginning to think that nothing will ever go right with Shane around.

A pang of I don't know what punched my stomach making me feel so vulnerable around Shane. I had manage to get rid of the guilt once I distracted myself with my wedding. Of course, the guilt inside me wasn't so bad once I stop thinking about him. It was still there but it wasn't as bad as it was burning me right now.

He walked over studying the stack of wrinkled papers that showed a range of still frames. I slumped back in my chair embarrassed.

"Erica plus Colton equals love..." Shane said slowly, squinting his eyes on an area of the table not covered by my drawings.

I felt the blood rush to my face, burning in embarrassment. I glance back at the lame attempt to profess my love for Colton.

I could hear Shane snicker. It only made me turn a deeper red.

"Isn't that adorable? You and Colton?" Shane picked up a drawing with stick figures that had a bride and a groom walking down the aisle.

Flustered I looked away, trying not to make contact with the man (immature boy is more like it) that forced himself upon me.

---

**Shane's POV**

It was cute.

Everyone of the drawings made me smile like a parent would smile at the hard work of their kid.

Of course, she was dying of embarrassment. Like her tomato red face wasn't a more obvious clue.

I grab hold of another chair and flopped down next to her examining a paper that looked incomplete.

"What's with these circles?" I asked, finding more duplicates.

Erica's eyes flickered to the paper in my hand before she turned away again.

"It's for the seating arrangements."

"Marcy said you should've been done by now…" I repeated what the manager told me a couple of minutes ago.

Erica rolled her eyes very annoyed.

I wasn't sure if it was because of me or because she hasn't finished, but I'm pretty sure it was a blend of both.

She grab a page I missed and began jotting down names around the circle.

She quickly filled up one page.

She reached out to grab another and soon enough she was done with that too.

"Erica."

She froze. She dropped her pen and she looked up, a pained expression in her eyes.

"What Shane? What is it now?" She frowned.

---

**Erica's POV**

I don't know how many hints this guy needs. It's clear that I'm not obvious enough to shoo him away. As I wrote down the names of Colton's endless cousins, Shane called for me again.

I let go of my pen and whipped around to look at him for the first time since he mocked my drawings.

"What Shane?" I spat. "What is it now?"

Shane bore is gaze right into mine, suffocating me.

"You're still going to marry him?" he asked.

I close my eyes, shaking my head in disbelief that he was asking such a question. When I did open them Shane hardly moved.

"Yes." I plainly said. I continued to work on seating so I can get out of here. I was quiet for a few moments before he brought things up I would rather forget.

"I just want to apologize. I was stupid to kiss you and I'm really sorry if I put a damper on the wedding." He breathed out. "And I would like you to know that I'm glad you're marrying Colton. You deserve a good guy like him."

What does he know about Colton? At this point, I don't even deserve the bum on the street that asked me for spare change on the way over here. I've never cheated on Colton since I've been with him but here I was talking to the man who made me swoon years ago.

"I really hate you." I mumbled. I mentally made a list of things I hate about him.

**Why I hate Shane**

**1. He left me.**

**2. He kissed me.**

**3. He flips his hair.**

**4. He apologized.**

**5. He's looking at me like I'm crazy because I didn't accept his apology.**

**6. I'll continue this later.**

"Can't you just accept it and move on?" He asked if it was the simplest act in the world. Anger flared in me.

"No Shane. I can't." I admitted.

"WHY! We're adults. We can go through this maturely."

I took in a deep breath, readying my self to explode on him.

"Shane what you did is not what adults do! A man doesn't kiss a lady when she's days away from getting married, okay? It's kid stuff, Shane! I'm over the stupid immature things that happen when you're around. I'm not the mindless girl you met back in Hawaii. I'm not about to leave Colton so I can get dump by you. And I'm certainly NOT going to forgive you. Why should I? So you can walk away, again, guiltless? So you can just forget me like you did before? I really hate-"

"I never forgot about you, Erica."

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to get free but my attempts failed. When I grew tired, I fell limply against him for support.

The way he was holding me I could smell the intoxicating scent of him, that was enough to make my legs turn into jelly.

He nuzzled his head into the gap between the side of my head and my shoulder. I could feel the warm breath tickle my skin. He planted a kiss on my neck and he proceed to trail them to my ear.

"There wasn't a single day when I didn't regret losing you." He whisper.

Not again.

I could feel the tear weld up in my eyes.

I didn't want to put up with this again. I fought for too long to forget about his amazingly sweet chocolate eyes and his smile.

He swayed slightly to the invisible music we were suppose to dance to the first night we met. The hall transformed itself to that restaurant back in Hawaii. Dozens of people were there watching even though the darkness drowned them out. There was a spotlight on us.

Shane and me.

He gently rocked his body in sync with mine as we dance to Frank Sinatra. I could see my mom and dad, smiling at me as they passed by us. Jason and Sofie (who was still the fresh age of 7) bumped into us as if pushing us to dance closer together.

Shane grinned down at me as he wrapped his left arm tighter around me. He lazily extended our free arm out, trying to mimic the waltz positions.

That's how it was suppose to be.

No contracts.

No glares.

No Colton.

But life never works the fantasy-way.

I was back in the cold hall which was now being pounded by the monstrous amount of rain being produced. Shane hummed in my ear, relaxing my sporadic breathing.

I didn't realize I was bawling my eyes out. My cheeks felt sore from the amount of tears that flowed down in the pass day. I'm sure at this point, my cheeks will be permanently red.

He was humming, _Fly me to the moon._ That only made my eyes water more.

I've been to the moon before, until I was brought back to the cold world. Now, I'm floating aimlessly between them and I'm not sure where I want to be.

---

_**Later that night…**_

I arrived back to my parents apartment. I slipped in, feeling the stillness of the housing quarters. I let out a sigh. I didn't quite want to face anybody, right now. I turned to Shane who held on to my hand. I gave him a small smile, telling him everything's clear.

He dipped down to kiss me good bye. I felt my joints give out but he was there to support me, again.

I don't think I'll ever get use to his kisses.

He pulled away, indicated he should go now. Before he let go of me he left a small kiss on my forehead.

I beamed up at him.

"Bye Erica." He whisper.

"Bye Shane."

I closed the door behind me, feeling light as air.

"Would you like to explain why you're sneaking around with Shane Grey?"

Dread poured in me as I turned to face a girl who sat unnoticeably on the living room couch.

Olivia raise an eyebrow at me and I could feel a fresh wave of tears coming on.

---

**I added a bit more fluff (More than I was planning to)** **and a glimpse of a butt load of drama coming at you. **

**Do you really think that it's that easy to run away with Shane and never look back?**

**PSH! Girl please! **

**Heh, I would love to hear your comments, questions, AND complaints. ; D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, maybe I lied about Erica's being completely faithful to Colton. I can tell you she tries REALLY hard not to fall victim to Shane's antics. So ha ha, sorry about that but it makes a great plot line doesn't it?**

**Anyways I don't know how I keep on producing more chapters. I have so much work to do and I find myself writing another chapter…ohh. **

**Here's numero SIX!**

**ENJOY**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter SIX: Back were We Belong

---

**Erica's POV**

"I can explain." I choked out.

Olivia looked betrayed. She sat there with her arms crossed defensively, staring me down. I have to admit there was much to 'explain'. I never told anybody, but Sofie, about Shane and I. It's no surprise that my best friend felt like she's missing a heck of a big explanation.

I stood there helplessly guilty. Don't think that I suddenly got over my guilt because I warmed up to Shane…a bit. It's really not like that. Every time he's around, I can't control anything. I know this sounds stupid, but it feels like something else is forcing us together and if it's fate…(although I gave up on that a long time ago) it has a horrible sense of humor. It just has to be a joke. Someone upstairs thought it would be funny to mess around with me days before I get married.

_Ha ha._

It's a really bad joke.

Olivia scowled at me, "Please explain, because I'm dying to know why you're a stupid lying cheating fiancé."

That hurt.

A lot.

I chew on my bottom lip trying to force back the tears that were on the brink of pouring.

"Don't give me the waterworks, Erica!" Olivia spat.

I gulped. There's nothing else to tell but the truth.

"I'll start from the beginning." I whimpered out.

Olivia scoffed, "A day ago? What can happen in so many minutes?"

I shook my head, "Christmas. 2007."

Her expression changed to curious. She search for some clue to remember what happened on that faithful Christmas.

"Hawaii?" Olivia managed to spit out after she figured out the holiday I didn't get to spend with her.

"Yeah. It was when-"

"You met Colton!" She cried out, excited that she was beginning to regain some of her memories back.

I remember the four hour phone call I made to inform Olivia about Colton. I told her everything; from the plane ride to the sad departure. I described every single detail about our reunion.

How the book's smelled around me.

How late it was.

How he smile that Malibu smile that I sorely missed.

I told her everything except Shane.

It was a fairy tale when Shane was taken out. A unsuspecting girl meets a charming boy. They shared an amazing holiday together and then, he leaves. Months later, they met up and slowly but surely a flame rekindles. All my misery didn't seem so bad when you exclude Shane in the picture. Why should I waste my time on him when nothing resulted out of it.

I nodded at Olivia, "Yeah, and I met Shane."

---

After what seemed like hours of detailing my past to Olivia, I finally caught up to the most current of happenings to tell.

Olivia never interrupted. She just sat there soaking everything in, probably astonished by the amount of information she was left out on.

"And today," I blabbered on, "when I went to the hall he just magically showed up. I don't understand why he keeps popping in and out, but I honestly want him to stop. I need to marry Colton. He's been my support for the last three years and I can't imagine my life without him."

"Can you picture your life without Shane?" she asked.

I fell quiet, searching for a response.

Could I live with out Shane?

"Yes." I answered, "If I can go three years without him, I can live an eternity and not care."

Olivia weakly smiled at me, shaking her head.

"You can't, Erica."

"You're wrong," I protested, "I can."

"No you can't! Three years have past Erica and the moment he comes back you fall at his feet. What makes you think that in three more years you'll be better off?" Olivia sighed. "How can you even live with yourself knowing that you're ruining two relationships?"

I never thought about Mitchie. I've only selfishly thought about my own. I sucked on my bottom lip, thinking about the bigger consequences. Not only was I capable of hurting two people, I can easily let down my future family and my own.

"I'm not going to see him again. All I want is this week to be over so I can just pretend nothing ever happened." I forced a smile.

What I loved about Olivia is that no matter how many times I tripped and stumbled, she was always there to pick me up. She would dust me off and place me on the right track. And I'll never look back.

Well, at least I hope I don't look back.

She grinned at me, a malicious look in her eye, "So what's it feel like kissing Shane-"

"Oli! Don't start!" I cut her off. Of course I didn't want to spend another hour just ranting on how mind-blowing…

I should stop.

Olivia tried to keep in her laugh, snorting.

"You're not making things better." I snapped.

"Oh c'mon! Anybody who has kissed Shane Grey is allowed bragging rights!" She scoffed.

"Be realistic. I'm getting married!" I shot back.

She mumbled, "It didn't stop you from kissing him, did it?"

I glared at her but she was in deep thought. I decided to drop the entire subject and move on to what is really happening.

My wedding.

"So did you like Lucile?" I questioned, picturing the petite French elder whizzing by them as she took their measurements.

Olivia scoffed again, "I think she's a f-ing lunatic!"

---

**Shane's POV**

I barged into my hotel room. I was beyond tired. A nap sounded like a great idea at the moment. As I proceed to look for the lights I heard some shuffling in the deep end of my suite. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Did I have those crazy fan girls in here?

Were they stalking me?

My hand found the switch and I flipped it on. The room was bathed in the warm light and I found Mitchie sitting on my bed, smiling wide at me.

For a moment I wished it really was some fans.

She out stretched her arms out, inviting me in a hug. Without hesitation, I scooped her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs tightly around my torso as she kissed my whole face.

"Muah! Muah! MUUUAH! I missed you!" She exclaimed.

I slowly nodded, "I did too."

She aggressively ran her fingers through my hair and tightly gripped on it as she smashed her lips against mine.

I loved that about Mitchie. She always let me know what she was feeling.

Like for instance, right now she's a bit eager…

I broke away gasping for air.

"What was that for?" I breathed.

She cocked her head to the side as she seductively bit her lip, "Well… it's a glimpse of what's heading your way."

I was confused.

"Huh?"

She motioned over to a velvet box that laid by the side table.

Damn it, I should have put it my pocket.

She smiled again, bringing her left hand into view. The ring that was suppose to be inside the box now rested contently on her finger.

"I can explain." I said. My head felt light.

"Shane unless this is another piece of jewelry, you don't have to! Yes! I will marry you!" She cried pulling me into another kiss.

I kissed her back without half the eagerness she had.

I felt suffocated. How in the hell did that happened?

Mitchie abruptly stopped and narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Course, nothing ever goes past Mitchie.

"Uhh, nothing, babe. I was just thinking you're early…"

"You weren't expecting me?" She asked suspiciously. She immediately looked around for any signs of foreign clothes, or a forgotten panty, something that would lead her to accuse me of being unfaithful.

She found nothing.

"Not exactly."

She pulled away, crawling back to her own two feet.

"What is it then?" She crossed her arms.

"I- umm, you just…," I sighed, "I was hoping to propose to you a little bit more romantically."

Mitchie snorted, "Since when are you a hopeless romantic type of guy?"

I thought back to all the times I tried to make Mitchie feel special. I can't remember any except for the time back in Camp Rock. Around her, I've been the badass Shane I've always remembered being. I mean there was sometimes where it melted away and I would be a guy hopelessly in love.

But never a romantic.

"Yeah, you're right…" I threw her my best lop-sided grin.

She mischievously smiled back. Her hands shot at the collar of my shirt as she tumbled back onto the bed , bringing me down with her. Our lips crashed against each other. Mitchie fought hungrily to dominate my shocked self. In between our staggered breathing Mitchie tried to speak.

"When is…_oh god Shane_…your…_Mmm_…little friend's…wedding?"

I stopped, thinking about Erica.

It was perhaps the worse time to think about her but I did. I got up and stalked to the bathroom, leaving Mitchie perplexed.

"I don't know…5 days I think."

I shut the door making sure I locked it. I didn't want Mitchie to sneak in here while I showered.

I stripped myself of every article of clothing and I jumped into the steamy hot shower. It instantly relieve the stress I had build up on my shoulders.

I couldn't help it. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and reverse time back so I could go back to Hawaii and prevent myself from that stupid mistake. I don't know why it felt like I was running out of time. I just needed to keep on talking to Erica. Coax her out of that marriage and she can get me out of mine.

Ugh, no. Think rationally Shane.

Jason said I shouldn't go based on a stupid kiss. I won't leave Mitchie for a girl who is getting married.

But what if she's willing to leave him…

NO. Shane just quit it.

I never thought proposing to Mitchie would complicate the situation a lot more.

---

**Erica's POV**

I laughed at Olivia as she talked about how Lucile suggested she should use a bit more make up. I never thought once Olivia needed any. She was always naturally pretty. Before she could continue complaining about Lucile, there was a knock on the door. I laughed all the way to the door at the crude accent Olivia was speaking in now.

"SH-EYE-ALD! Goo get zee dur!" She screeched.

I clutched my stomach at how bad it hurt to laugh that hard. I swung the door open and I was attacked by a body that oddly smelled like salty ocean and a cologne that only Colton would wear.

This possibly couldn't be him…

I begged there was a friendly mailman that smelled like that.

The body shifted and kissed me lightly, holding my head in place with his two large hands.

_Friendly mailman, please let it be a very friendly mailman!_

The body moaned as he continued to plant small kisses on me, "I missed you a lot, Erica."

It was Colton. I looked over at Olivia who looked as shocked as I felt.

It hit me like a cold wall.

This was my future husband, I should be overwhelmed with excitement that he's back. I snaked my arms around his torso, like I should have done in the first place. He pulled away, taking a good look at me. His face displayed the most unexpected expression of hunger.

He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "You look mighty good."

"I went on a diet." I stated.

His eyes trailed down, nodding in approval. I forced a smile, despite how uncomfortable I felt when he looked at me that way.

He tore away from me and grabbed his luggage that was still outside. He stiffly walked into Sofie's room and settled himself in there.

There was something different about him now. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I'm just paranoid because I been up to no good these past days. I silently vowed that he would never find out about my slight misleadings.

I bounced into the room to find Colton changing into some pj's in the semi-dark room. He smiled at me as he pulled me close, kissing me in the exact spots where Shane had did before. I shivered. He lift me up and dragged himself to Sofie's tiny bed.

"If you don't mind," He said, his chest rumbling as he spoke, "I'm a bit tired but I would love for you to keep me company."

This is how it's suppose to be.

I tried to hold back a frown but it erupted on my face anyways. He slipped under the covers, pulling me along with him. He stuck his chest onto my back and in an instant he fell asleep. Lucky, he's a heavy sleeper.

"Olivia!" I called out. I could hear she scrambled over to the room. She smirked at the sight of us.

"I'll leave you two alone." She winked. I threw her a dirty look as she closed the door. The room flooded in darkness.

I didn't bother to change into something more comfortable. I don't think I could have tried...

I laid there replaying in my mind the way I spent my afternoon.

With Shane.

---

_**Couple of hours back…**_

_I thrust the seating arrangements to Marcy who looked mildly pissed off that I finished quickly. I smiled sweetly and inform her that mostly every detail was taken care of by Lucile. She stood up and quickly protested._

"_It's against our policy!" She spat out. _

_I shrugged, "Perhaps I find the things you offer a bit…unfitting."_

_She glowered at me. _

"_If you have any more questions, you have my number." I winked._

_And just like that I ran out before Marcy Rigby got another word in. Shane was relieved and proud that I cut this meeting short. He grasped my hand, rubbing his thumb gently on it. We walked outside where the rain still poured. To my surprise, Shane had brought along a black umbrella, large enough to cover five people. We huddle around it as we stumbled along the strangely deserted streets. _

_After twist and turns, jumping in puddles, we stopped in front of a very majestic looking building. Shane pulled me in. He took me to his room where we sat in silence watching the rain pour down. _

_In the mist of this silence Shane tugged on my skirt, craving attention. I slightly glared at him. _

_Seriously, who does that?_

"_What's your favorite cartoon?" He asked._

_Shane and his questions…_

"_Rocky and Bullwinkle."_

"_Ice cream?"_

"_Rocky road."_

"_Movie?"_

"_Rocky."_

"_Oh aren't we a comedian?" Shane growled at the coincidence of my answers. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and it triggered an impulse in me. My hand rose up to trace my fingers in his thick mane of hair. "I liked your hair shorter," I admitted, "like in Hawaii."_

_He didn't respond but I could hear the uneven intake of air as I pulled my hand away. He leaned over and placed his forehead on mine._

"_Why do you have to make things so difficult?" He asked._

"_Because," I scooted away as he tried to close in on me, "I'll be married soon."_

"_Don't say that."_

_I shrugged, "What do you want me to say?"_

"_Say you won't leave."_

_I laughed at how teenaged this was, "You're outlandish."_

"_Don't speak Brown with me."I grinned, "You're a pompous over-rated rockstar."_

"_Erica…""I don't know why girls find you so alluring."_

"_I know what that means and thank you…. I think"_

"_I'm trying to make this situation apprehensible but every time you stick your head in my face I can't think clearly."_

_His face twisted into a smirk. He attempted to close in the gap between us but I blocked him off again._

"_So how are you going to propose?" I asked, backing off to the corner of the over price couch. Shane knitted his brows together taking out a tiny velvet box out of his pocket. When he opened it I was immediately jealous. The rock was three times bigger than my own with smaller diamonds circling around the crystal orb. I twisted the ring around my finger, a plain princess cut on a thin gold band. _

"_I don't know. I was thinking about just offering it to her… if she asks what's it for then I'll propose."_

_I tucked my leg's under me, "That sounds soo romantic."_

_He simply shrugged, "I haven't given it much thought." He closed the box and placed it on the side table._

"_Well it looks like you thought about everything else." I retorted remembering that day at Lucile's._

_Shane took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. _

"_Yeah…" he exhaled, "Can I tell you something?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm really sorry about the stupid things I've done that hurt you. But you can't deny that I warned you…"_

"_Shane, you're an idiot."_

"_I know."_

_I shook off his hand and I stood up. This was enough Shane interaction. I seriously need to stop getting caught up in the moment. My mind rolled around Colton, once again, and that stab of guilt came back. I don't think I'll get used to the pain. Shane tugged at my skirt telling me to sit back down but I shook my head. The sun should be setting soon and the rain was ceasing. It was time for me to go. Tug._

_I looked down at Shane who begged me with his eyes to stay._

"_I need to go…" I explained._

"_Can I walk you then?"_

_I gave up, "Sure."_

I smiled, biting back tears.

Oh Shane, we're so wrong.

_---_

**Shane's POV**

The sun rose, again.

I laid on my bed, blinking up at the ceiling. Mitchie stirred in her sleep. I turned over and looked at the marvelous display of gorgeous. Mitchie's hair was tousled and her lips shaped themselves into a slight pout. Her face was angelic. She inhaled short even breaths, indicating that she was still sleeping. Her hand lightly rested next to her head. The ring sat itself on the pillow for the world to see.

We were buried in a sea of sheets and pillows from a night of restless sleep. Well, for me as least. I never imagined spending a whole night not sleeping and feeling completely fine.

I tried to get up but I was tangled up in a stubborn sheet that won't let me go. I gave up trying to free myself so I resorted to stare at the ceiling like I had for the past hours.

I guess this is where I belong…

---

**Erica's POV**

I had to wrestle my way out of Colton's heavy arm that draped over sometime during my sleep. When I was able to free myself, I dodged into the bathroom to scrub away in the shower. Today was just another busy day in preparation of this wedding. I had to ask Lucile for a huge favor regarding decorations for the hall I booked. In minutes I was back in Sofie's room changing for another long day ahead of me.

"Erica! Your EGGS!" My mom yelled from the kitchen that produced sound and smells I always enjoyed.

"Be right there!"

I looked around for some shoes to wear when I was attacked again. This animal decided to drag me back into bed and hold me prisioner.

"Mmm, you smell absolutely fantastic."

I tried to pry myself out of there but it just was a big failure. I felt his body go limp. It was plain to know that he fell asleep again. I groaned, twisting my way out of his grips again.

Failed.

I laid there, sulking. The sun shone on his shirtless slumped back and his face smashed up against a pillow which distorted his features. I couldn't expect him to be perfect all the time.

I thought about the rest of this coming future with Colton.

Was this what I'm signing up for?

I felt stupid and immature for that thought.

"Of course!" I muttered, "This is where I belong."

---

**AGH! I don't know how more Sherica (like the celebrity morph name?) fluff made it on here. I'm really restraining myself here but I can't help it. So tell me what you think. **

**1. Who's your favorite character?**

**2. Favorite pair? (It's war between Smitchie and Coltica MWHAHA)**

**3. Thought's on the missing "other halfs" coming back.**

**4. Give me the most random ending to this story you can think of. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AH! Another chapter! I have to say I had to look over this chapter over and over to make sure it made sense. Sometimes I ramble on a lot. So I hope you understand, it's a bad habit!**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter SEVEN: Dancing Back to Reality

---

**Erica's POV**

I had to hand it to my mom; she was taking up the daunting task of finishing up tiny details for me, like date confirmations and calling relatives reminding them to book flights and hotel rooms. If it wasn't for her I would be far away from this place. I shyly walked back into The Grecian Hall, to face Marcy. Thankfully Colton was there with me this time.

I would have rather go to Lucile's first than face Marcy. I feared she might mention the one person I should be forgetting. Colton confidently walked up to Marcy who displayed no sign of dislike towards me. She smiled widely at both of us, giving us warm welcomes and ushering us in to the hall. A wave of relief washed over me. Perhaps she won't peep. Once Colton turned his back, her smile was painfully forced at me.

"25 tables, just the way you asked." Marcy exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at me. She briskly walked into her office careful to not slam the door behind her. I looked away stumbling into the Hall.

The tables where arranged in the way I remembered I planned. I frowned at the fact that all of the tables have yet to be dusted and given a good clean. I briskly followed Colton, examining every inch of this hall.

At the far end of the hall, a long table was being set up on a small platform where the cake and everyone who is important will sit. By the side of this platform there was a clearing that had a baby grand piano with a tiny radio placed on top of it.

Colton pulled me along, running to the radio. He messed with the radio for a while until a slow waltz dance out of it's speakers. It was the same song I picked out with the help of my mom. I guess he got the memo.

Colton turn to me with an uncertain nervousness to him.

"I was thinking we could practice our dance."

My heart tore to pieces as my fiancé walked towards me reminding me of the boy I first met back in Hawaii, when he ruin our first date. He awkwardly wrapped his one arm around me as he extended my arm with his other. He seemed so tense.

Was he that nervous about a simple dance?

He robotically moved in time with the beat. I stumbled on my feet trying to fit my own moves to his. His eyes looked hard, concentrating. I cracked a smile.

Colton wasn't the guy you see dancing up a storm at parties and now I understand why. He wasn't blessed with natural rhythm. He didn't hold me as close as Shane did, his legs were moving stiffly, and his steps were repetitive. Despite how bad at waltzing he was, his gesture was really sweet.

He took dance classes so he could impress me.

In the middle of my admiration of this man, an ear splitting crunch cracked throughout the hall.

I winced in pain. My toes were currently smooched under Colton's foot.

My mouth hung open trying to find the force in me to yell, scream, yelp, something to inform Colton that he stepped on me.

He studied me and swooped his head down. Immediately a blushed crept up his cheeks as he jumped off my foot.

"I'm so sorry!" He sullenly said.

He clearly looked disappointed. Perhaps the lessons he took weren't as helpful as he hope they would be. I looked down at my foot which looked a bit swollen and red.

Great.

I might have a broken foot and by our honeymoon I might have two.

I gently sat down on the floor taking off my brown pumps. Maybe this injury isn't that bad. I was able to move my toes, it hurt like a son of a monkey's uncle but I could slowly wiggle them. I wonder what made the crunch sound…

Colton squatted next to me, a pout on his face. He worryingly examine my bad foot with a pained expression.

"I'm an idiot." He announced. "I thought I could pick up this stupid dance in days and it's painfully obvious I can't!"

"It wasn't your fault." I lied.

I smiled internally. I'm too lucky to have Colton. His concerned eyes swooped over me. It was nothing like the look he gave me the other day. Maybe I was over analyzing things. My heart gave a little jolt for Colton. I felt the returning of former feelings come back and that was a huge stress lifter. I will be able to marry this wonderful man.

I reached out to touch his cheek as a gesture of my rekindling romance, "We have all day."

We did have most of all day. I had a team back home working for this grand day so I was allowed a day off with Colton. I had honestly no idea that he would take me here, to dance. Though the only business to do here is check on the progress and leave, I had a feeling there was something else going on. But maybe, it's just pre-wedding jitters.

Colton put on a smile though he was still ashamed of his ineptness.

"_Erica?!"_

A voice I knew all too well called for me. I hope it was in my mind. I really didn't want to face Shane at this moment. Just when I was re-falling for Colton…

Shane's figure appeared at the entrance. He shuffled in as quickly as he could.

"_Thank God I found you. I need to tell you…"_

Shane's pace slowed once the realization hit that I wasn't alone. He looked down at Colton who shifted his glance between me and Shane, curiously.

"How- What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

Shane's gazed flickered to my swollen foot. His head cocked to the side, listening to the music that was still running. It didn't take long for him to figure out what had happened. His face indicated he was trying very hard to suppress a laugh that was aching to come out.

"I umm, called your sister and asked where you were and I came here to tell you something."

Colton narrowed his lids, I could tell his jaw muscles were tightening. Shane causally flashed him a smiled as if to say, 'Don't worry, it's nothing bad.'

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Were you guys dancing?" Shane asked randomly, completely avoiding my question. I wondered if he just wanted a confirmation of what he already knew.

Colton cleared his throat, flinging his arm around me protectively.

"Ahem, yeah." He gave a smug look to Shane.

"Problems?" Shane cast another look at my foot.

I shook my head, "I just skipped a step and because of my stupid mistake, Colton stepped on me…"

I lied again.

I was willing to do anything to give Colton a boost of confidence. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know it was his fault. So here I was trying to blame myself for my disfigured foot.

"So you're having problems…" Shane persisted.

"No, we're not." I spat.

Colton raised his eyebrows at me, "Don't be ashamed Erica, just because someone didn't practice…"

Great, now Colton's teasing. I tell one tiny white lie and instantly I'm deemed as a horrible dancer. At least it did boost his confidence…

"Mind if I teach her some moves, man?" Shane asked Colton, who let down his guard. Anybody could tell I was irritated with Shane. To Colton, it meant that I still had some resistance to Shane and that was fully welcomed.

I was irritated because these two are equally annoying at this point.

Shane with his stupid smug look.

Colton with his stupid smug look.

"Take her, she's all yours. I need to talk to Marcy about these tables…" He pointed around to the mess that still lingered three days before my wedding.

"Please work your magic," Colton stood up and patted Shane on the shoulder, "She needs some major help."

Shane grinned at me as Colton disappeared into Marcy's office. He outstretched his hand to my sprawled form. I felt like scum, we were interacting right under his nose and Colton had NO idea. I shook my head at his offer, pointing to my foot as an excuse.

"Oh c'mon on Erica." Shane whined.

"Shane I don't think you know how bad my foot hurts." I calmly said from the floor.

He shrugged, " I just think you're scared to kiss me with Colton around. But who can blame you? I mean I am pretty irresistible."

Shane shoved his hands in his pockets.

Erica, calm down, he's just using reverse psychology…

Damn it!

I got up, propping myself up on my good leg. Shane instantly was there to hold me up. I slightly winced at the pain that throbbed on my extremity but with Shane, it really didn't seem that bad.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"Can you stand?"

I straightened up, showing Shane I was capable of doing so.

"Can you walk?"

I frowned. I sure as heck don't want to do anything that would make my foot worse. Shane noticed my expression and sighed. The music was still bouncing around.

"Look just stand on my feet and I'll guide you." Shane offered.

Without asking, my bare feet were on Shane black leather boots. It felt ridiculous. I know how to dance. I might not be great at it but I don't need to be babied. All I did was stand there as Shane skillfully moved with the waltz. He took my hand and squeezed it, looking down at me with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

"I know how to dance, Shane." I retorted.

His smile only grew, "I know."

The music ended but we kept on dance to nothing. (I used _we _very lightly)

"So what was it that you desperately needed to tell me?" I asked going through the motions.

He shrugged, "Nothing really, just wanted to see you."

I couldn't help but to feel flattered that Shane wanted to see me but I'm sure that was a lie.

"Don't play games, now tell me!"

Shane frowned.

"Mitchie came back and she found the ring."

I urged him on to continue. I really didn't get where he was going with this.

"She's been wearing it…" Shane raise an eyebrow at me as if I was stupid to not catch on to his hints.

I didn't

"and?"

"I'm engaged now."

I felt embarrassment of a stupidity lapse I just had. Of course she been wearing his ring, why else would she be?

I felt the urge to step on my other foot to even out how dumb I feel right now.

"Oh…"

"I wasn't planning on it. I didn't expect her to come back at all!" Shane exclaimed, "She just sorta showed up and found out."

"Oh…"

"I don't think I can even consider it a proposal when she caught me by surprise. I mean, she already had the thing on her finger. What was I suppose to say?"

"Umm."

"That's not what upsets me the most. I wasn't thinking of her at all. Jason would ask about us and I swore to him I had things down. Now that I think about it, I didn't have anything planned to propose to Mitch. It's like I don't love her anymore."

I didn't know it was possible but my heart fluttered and tore at the same time. Shane spun us around, continuing his comfortable waltz. He finally looked back at me.

"Do you still love him?" He asked in a whisper.

Totally took me by surprise but I managed to answer.

"Not when you're around."

Shane smiled warmly at me, content with my answer. I wondered if I would ask him the same question would his response be that same as mine.

My mind flooded with realization. I can't go on like this. We are two different people with different lives and different partners. What we were doing was wrong and I was blind enough to go on for far too long with Shane. I need to put a stop to this. There was only one way I could think of and I hurt me to say.

"Shane I can't see you anymore." I announced.

I think I made my decision and there was no way I could go through with getting married with Shane around. His eyes widen in shook of my declaration.

"What do you mean?"We spun around again. I could almost hear our own song.

"We can't do this anymore. I can't." I muttered. I suddenly didn't have the strength to go through this ingenious idea I thought up.

Shane was now in a tux guiding me through the dance floor. All my family and friends were there with love struck faces. My own white dress grazed the floor as Shane spun me around again. I could see the shy face of Nate and Jason's approving grin. Even Marcy was there enjoying the sight of a married couple.

Shane squeezed my hand again, bringing me back from my day dreams.

"Do what?"

"This!" I choked out, "We can't go running around people back's like in Hawaii, Shane. That was years ago. We had our chance, we can't change that."

Everybody faded away, again.

---

**Shane's POV**

I wanted her to stop.

No.

I needed her to stop.

But she didn't. Erica went on to point out all our flaws. Why we didn't work before and why it won't work now. Why we should respectively go on with our lives as if nothing had ever occurred to us.

Go back with Mitchie, she told me. You still love her, it's all in your head.

She went on saying why everything we've done was bad.

I can't change what I've done.

And hell, I don't regret any of it either.

I might of cheated on my girlfri-…fiancé but Erica still pulls that part of my heart and I can't stay away. She can't make me stay away.

We danced on every inch of available floor, twice already, arguing about us.

"You can't get rid of me." I said, interrupting her long speech. Her lips etched into a frown. I know how much she hates being interrupted. Does Colton know?

"Shane quit being so naïve! In three day's I'll be getting married and I don't want you around anymore."

"Are you afraid that you might leave Colton for me? Is that it?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course not!" She spat, "I'm afraid you'll leave Mitchie for a lost cause!"

Lost?

It's not lost or going to lose because…

I'm being stupid.

I finally came to my senses once again, with Mitchie fresh on my mind.

How in the hell am I willing to leave Mitchie when Erica, despite how much she denies it, loves me but won't let go of Colton?

Why should I take that first step?

"I won't leave Mitch for the world!" I scoffed.

She was hurt. I could see the pain spread through her eyes and her teeth gritting loudly. I braced myself I had no idea what was about to happened to me.

Erica whispered dangerously low, "So you were expecting me to leave Colton? You think just because you got me a little tongue tied and weak-kneeed you can break my wedding?"

I stayed silent.

"I have some news for you Shane Grey. I won't ever leave Colton again for an arrogant, stupid, worthless, center-of-the-universe star who thinks I love him! I don't have the mental capacity to understand how a guy so in love with himself can go on to love another."

"You're afraid to admit it." I growled, "You love me as much as you pretend to love Colton."

She rolled her eyes, "You wish I could love you a fraction of how much admiration and respect I have for that man."

"You're hopelessly in love with me." I persisted.

"No, I'm not and this is why we won't see each other anymore."

"Because you'll realize how much you need me?"

"No, because this is annoying me. I don't love you, I don't need you, and I don't want to see you again."

She stepped off from my feet and slowly limped to her shoes. She picked them up and limped towards the exit. She never turned back.

"I still have the invitation!" I yelled out to her.

"Well you're uninvited!"

---

**Erica's POV  
(A day later)**

I held Colton close as we neared the apartment. After an exhausting day of fitting him and his men into tuxes, I was ready to hit the sack. Colton laughed at the lopsided dreamy smile I threw at him.

"You can't be tired!" He exclaimed, "There's a lot to do left!"

I rolled my tired eyes at him, "Taking care of five over grown teenagers is a exhausting task."

He laughed again, stopping in front of our apartment door.

"Well I'll let you go and enjoy your fun…" He winked at me.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked as he tried to escape from me.

He shrugged, "The boys are throwing me my last night as a single man."

Great, a bachelor party.

I frowned, hoping my brother and his three crazy friends wouldn't go over board with this party.

"I forbid strippers." I mumbled.

Colton chuckled, "I promise, sweetheart, it's going to be a tasteful night of thick cigars and reciting poetry."

I playfully slapped his arm, "Don't joke around, I'm serious."

"I know you are! Beside I know you'll have your own fun." Colton held my shoulders.

I crossed my arms, "I'm not even having such a thing!"

I cringed at the tackiness of a bachelorette's party.

Cocktails, lingerie, and a fireman stripper.

Great.

Colton kissed my forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Dress rehearsal's at 8!"

Colton dashed down the hallways giving me a thumbs up.

"I won't forget!"

I sighed, watching him walk away. I summed up the strength to finally drag myself inside the pitch black apartment.

I fumbled around to find the switch…

Where is the darn thing…

Flip.

"**SURPRISE!"**

As the light filled the room, I got a heck of a surprise out of twenty giggling women. My eyes widen at the sudden realization.

This can't be happening…

Olivia crossed over to me with a martini in her hand.

"Erica! Were you surprised?" She slurred. I'm guessing she already had something to drink beside the dainty cup in her hand.

I nodded earnestly, "Very!"

I looked over at the faces of the women in here.

My mother

Sofie

Emily

Amanda

A couple of cousins

Some old friends

My mother-in-law

And

Mitchie

What the?

The Mitchie Torres was beaming at me. At that moment I was glad I put an end to Shane. I would've hate to have that girl against me.

"Ok ok!" My mom yelled above the chatter, "We will commence with the fun and get this party going!"That was something unnecessary to see.

My mother having fun.

---

After many embarrassing games and stories were told. Everybody decided to move on the collection of presents. They sat me on the couch as the first present was passed on to me.

A colorful orange bag was place on my lap. I hesitantly took out the massive amount of tissue paper. Everybody crowded around to see what was in store for me.

I took a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

A few shouts came from my friends.

"Food products?" I asked, hoping they were for other purposes than what I was thinking.

"For the honeymoon!" Olivia shouted. My pack of friends laughed.

I blushed.

Another present was place on my lap.

"It's from me, Emily and Mitchie!" Sofie announced. I relaxed a bit, there was no way my little sister will buy me something raunchy. I assumed that Sofie invited Mitchie. After all the times she blabbed my whereabouts to Shane there's no reason not to believe she invited her over.

I reached into the bag and took out more bottles. This time I was happy that I received a collection of body gels and bubble baths gels. It was thoughtful.

I smiled widely at the three girls.

"I- I love it." I stuttered, "It's very thoughtful."

Sofie grinned, "Mitchie said you would want to smell extra pretty for the big day!"

I weakly smiled at Mitchie for her gesture. I felt undeserving of her kindness.

"Thank you!"

Another present.

My mother and mother-in-law winked at me.

Lingerie.

I could feel myself turn a deep red.

I took out the scraps of fabric that some call underwear.

I shook my head, "Mom! What's this for!"

She merely rolled her eyes at my child-like whine.

"Oh Erica! Every bride needs at least three sets of lingerie!" She exclaimed.

I shoved the fabric back into the bag.

"Why three!?" I asked stupidly.

One of my many cousins decided to add in to my embarrassment.

"Because one isn't enough for any man!"

Everybody erupted in laughter.

There was knocking at the door. Everybody shuffled around pushing me towards it.

"Answer it Erica!" Olivia said.

I turned to see my mother push Emily and Sofie into her room. I immediately was suspicious.

Did they have the guts to call in a male dancer?

I hope not.

I swung open the door, relived to find a deputy standing there.

He scanned the area behind me, with a dirty look on his face.

"The neighbors had a complaint." He growled, taking a step in.

I sighed, silently thanking this man for stopping this wreak of a party.

"And you're all under-arrest."

WHAT!?!

"For being extremely sexy!"

The officer proceeded to rip off his shirt and dance around the living room. I could have died of the amount of embarrassment that filled my veins.

Someone save me, please!

---

**Hahaha. I just had to add in a party. I mildly enjoyed the few moments in Erica's Bachelorette's Party. Who doesn't love the random over-rated situations that happen when a groupd of women get together? Ahh, please review. It makes me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I added another person's POV. I really couldn't write this chapter if I didn't include (character's) POV. Ahhh, isn't it great having another persons view of situations?**

**I hope it doesn't get confusing.**

**But I do hope that you…**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter EIGHT: Goodbye

---

**Erica's POV**

My dad smiled warmly at me. He gently patted my hand as he led me down the aisle to where all the bridesmaids, best men, and Colton stood there waiting for me. The seats we walked by were empty and I was glad they were. Since my "horrible dancing" cost me a foot, I've been limping my way down the aisle for the fourth time. Most of the times I'll trip on my bad foot but thankfully my dad would catch me every time.

We neared Colton who look like crap.

His eyes were droopy, face pale, and if I were to push him lightly it would be enough to send him crashing to the floor.

It was obvious that his party was beyond anything tasteful. Now, I'm not saying mine was but I went through an agonizing night full of screams and games.

My dad let me go and I continued to walk over to Colton. I carefully climbed the few steps and faced the man I'll be marrying soon.

"Ok, so after the vows, the "I do's", the kiss, blah blah blah, the newly-weds lead everybody else to the exit where the crowd will throw rice and who knows what else. Any questions?" Gregory, our wedding 'choreographer', blurted. He placed his hands on his hips as he scanned each and every tired face.

"Well isn't this a peachy piece of pleasant pie!" He frowned at us.

I think out of every single person in this church Sofie and Emily had the most sleep out of all of us combined.

"Who spiked the wine with a sedative?" Gregory asked, jokingly. He let out a frustrated groan before he moved on. He made us practice once more before he dared to let us go.

---

Colton and I rushed over to Lucile's before everybody else got there. I had to try on my dress for the last time before the big day. I dodged into the small dressing room and tore off my clothes. I quickly jumped into the dress and called for Lucile. I needed some help with the zipper.

I felt a pair of hands swiftly guide the zipper up my back. The dress fit like a glove. After my small weight loss from the diet I forced myself on, the dress didn't exactly cling in all the right places like it did. I brought it in so Lucile could fix it and by the looks of it, it looked better than I had imagined.

"You look amazing." Said a voice that did not belong to Lucile. I turned around to fine Colton smiling at me. I tried to foolishly cover myself with my arms. A panic rose in me.

"Colton get out of here!" I said nudging him out.

He just laughed at my feeble attempts, "Why? You're dressed! It's not like you're naked or anything!"

I glared at him, "I think I rather be naked at this moment! It's against the rule to see me like this before the wedding!"

He laughed again, "Please! Who made up that stupid rule?"

"It's a bad omen!" I growled, "Do you want to ruin our wedding day?"

He sighed before he ducked out of the dressing room. Seconds later, Lucile came barging completely oblivious to what just happened.

"OH!" She exclaimed, "I see zat ju did ze zipper!"

---

**Shane's POV**

There was no way I was uninvited to her wedding and the is no chance in hell that I'll stay away either. I just need one night to convince myself and Erica that we need to be together. She knows it as well as I do, that it's more than just holiday memories we shared. I gripped on to that album that I was given a little too late.

I don't know how many times I've read it before I found Mitchie.

I lazily watch tv, flipping through the channels hoping that something interesting would pop up to get my mind off the hurricane of thoughts I had

I could hear Mitchie humming loudly from the bathroom. She was prepping herself for a brunch date with her mom. I'm guessing she was about to spill the juicy details of our engagement. I'm actually glad the tabloids haven't gotten their slimly hands on my personal life again. I would hate to be bombarded with questions and photos on my break.

My mind drifted back to Erica.

Just one more time.

That's all I needed.

Without thinking, I dialed to call the one person who has been a great aid to me so far.

"Hey Sofe, it's me Shane."

---

**Mitchie's POV**

Gosh, I'm totally starving. I really couldn't wait for this brunch. I hummed, trying to drown out the embarrassing truth that my stomach wasn't just growling, it was crying out for some nourishment. I passed my straightener once more through my already pin-straight hair.

I was anxious.

Today, I'll be announcing to my mom, that I'm engaged to the most wonderful man on the earth.

Shane Grey.

It was a big relief that finally did propose. Caitlyn had hinted, that Nate told her, that Shane mentioned that he was thinking about it. So for these past few months I been impatiently waiting for this ring. A ring that signifies I found that one guy that I love to be with.

I put the straightener down, re-examining myself.

I heard something shuffle.

"_Hey Sofe, it's me Shane."_

I curiously poked my head out of the bathroom to see Shane stalk off to the balcony of our suite. He leaned over the rail, completely immersed in his conversation.

I looked around the suite for anything that was new.

Anything that wasn't our dirty clothes on the floor.

My eyes landed on a tiny photo album that was carelessly left behind on the couch. I tip-toed over to album, watching Shane carefully. I picked up and flipped it open.

I was flooded with confusion.

I understood that Shane met Erica back in Hawaii but I never had the slightest idea that they had a 'thing'.

A single album confirmed that.

Shane and Erica, looking drenched, were on the beach. Some of the photos were blurry but I think they were running around…

It was then when I discovered there was writing on the back of each picture. I randomly took one out.

_The highest point of this trip was you. Everything that dealt with you sent all my emotions into a whirlwind. You were my source of laughter, the reason I smile, and the cause of my restless nights thinking about you. It's no surprise that when you set yourself so high, the fall back down can sometimes be so painful. _

I was determined to read on but Shane clumsily crashed into the glass door, trying to get back in. A rush ran through my veins and I ducked into the nearest hiding spot I could find. I ran back into the bathroom and hid behind the shower curtains, still clutching the album tight.

"Ok, tell Erica to be at the cathedral, 7 sharp. 'Kay, thanks. Bye."

Shane heaved a heavy sigh.

"Mitch?" He called. I heard the footsteps near the bathroom and my muscles tensed. If he found me it would look pretty ridiculous hiding in the shower holding on to his album.

That would need some explanation…

But what needed more explanation was why would he be meeting Erica and why wasn't I informed about their former relationship.

Was it possible that Shane was trying to reconnect?

No, that's impossible.

She's getting married, Shane isn't that crazy to ruin something so big.

Or is he?

"Mitch?"

I could almost hear him breathing. Thankfully, he retreated looking back at his phone. I assume he thought I left already.

He turned on the faucet splashing his face with cold water. He lingered there, making this wait unbearable.

"There has to be a way…"

And with that he left. I heard the front door slam shut and my muscles immediately relaxed. I took out another photo.

_I don't think I'll ever have the guts to face you once more, in fear that those feelings might come back and I'll forgive you for all the things you done me wrong. The plus side of falling for a star like you, I won't casually bump into you, I won't have to worry._

God, I feel so stupid. I stumbled out of the bathroom thinking of a plan to keep them apart tonight. The only reasonable plan I came up with is getting us out of here before her wedding.

I rummaged through Shane's things, looking for the invitation. I wondered how much time I had left…

Aaaha! Found it!

I tore the delicate looking invite and scanned the date. The blood drained my face.

The wedding was tomorrow.

Was that the reason Shane needed to meet with her? To convince her to run away with him so he can dispose of me?

This can't be.

There was no way my boyfriend of three years would do that.

I took out my phone and punched the numbers to Caitlyn's number.

It rang a couple of times before I got an answer.

"Cait!" I yelled.

"_Lay off the ear drum, what's up Mitchie!"_

I paced around the room, "What would you do if you thought Nate was cheating?"

"_Nate's cheating?!"_

"Hypothetically, of course."

"_Mitchie, if you have some information to tell me I would greatly appreciated if you tell me what Nate's been up to."_

A soft sob escaped my mouth, "It's not him, I swear. It's Shane."

---

**Erica's POV**

"So how was your night?" I asked causally. I wondered if his friends got him what I had to go through yesterday.

Colton shrugged if it was unimportant, "Eh we drank, went bowling, dried back home and gather some friends up to play poker."

"Oh…"

Colton sat by me waiting for about 10 extra hands to help us load the amount of things for our wedding. Flower arrangements, dresses, centerpieces, favors, and a multitude of other things.

"About about you? Did you enjoy your arrest?" Colton winked at me.

My mouth was agape, "How…who told you?"

That was all that I could muster to say. Colton only laughed more as if it was a huge joke.

"I paid Olivia to get you one. I thought I would be funny since you swear you hate such raunchy things."

I frowned, "I dislike you."

"Well forgive me for trying to give you a moment of fun!" Colton pretended to sulk. I poked him trying to get his attention.

"Colton? It was awfully nice of you." I lied, "It would have been better if it was you dancing around in tiny itty bitty shorts."

Colton squirmed at that comment but ended up laughing at me.

That's when my army marched through the door's and Lucile quickly directed them what to get.

"Ze par-tee favors are in zat box ova zere!" She motioned over to more than three enormous boxes. Lucile stopped and shook her head, "Parzon me, zose are ze floawer 'rangements for ze choorch. Ah, I found zem!"

Lucile grabbed a medium sized box and shoved it into Colton's gut. He tried to hide the pain but he failed miserably when his eyes teared.

"BRIDESMAIDS! ZE DRESSES ARE READY!" Lucile yelled above the noise. Four bodies excitedly pranced towards a rack looking for their own dress. When they did find their respected dress they jumped up and down excited that the big day was almost here.

My mom grabbed about a half a dozen of small elegant center pieces that needed to be delivered by tonight to the Grecian Hall. I quickly rushed over to help her out with the pieces.

"Oh, Erica, thank you!" She sighed. I can see the stress rolling down her temples. It was horrible to leave my mom with much of the work but what can you do if your mom insist. I was officially the first of be wedded. That was a big shocker for all of us since we all thought Miles, my brother, would have gotten married the moment he drove across the country just to see Amanda, his girlfriend.

I picked up several pieces and headed down to the truck which was being loaded with a plethora of supplies. Once the centerpieces were safely inside the truck I ran back inside to get the remaining ones.

That's when I noticed Sofie talking on a cell phone. I found that completely strange since I've never seen her with it and dad was strict about giving technology to a kid.

Sofie suspiciously walked around, looking at every face that passed by her. She then quickly nodded and closed her device.

I swiftly walked up to her.

"New cell phone?" I asked.

Her eyes widen, 'Oh, heh, yeah…"

"So who were you talkin' to?" I grabbed my wedding dress I just finished trying on.

Sofie shrugged, "Umm, Gregory."

"Oh yeah?" I insouciantly persisted to ask.

"Yeah…"

"So what did he want?"

Sofie lips pursed, her big brown eyes lifted towards mine. I sighed, I could see that puppy dog face coming on.

"He wants to meet you at 7 at the cathedral. Something about some last minute details."

I felt foolish. For a minute I could have sworn she was up to something, her and her new phone. I nodded and continued doing my share of work.

**---**

**Mitchie's POV**

I just got off the phone with the airline. I booked a private flight over to my hometown where all my family was now anxiously waiting our arrival. After my brunch, my mother excitedly called my enormous family to unite back home to formally congratulate my engagement.

It was almost too perfect.

The flight was schedule at the exactly the same time of Erica's ceremonial time.

That avoided any complications of Shane disturbing her wedding.

Now, about that meeting tonight…

---

**Shane's POV**

I came back to my suite full-bellied from the hotdog stand I stopped by. I stretched ready to sleep out the monster of a hotdog I had inside me. To my surprise, I found Mitchie back from her outing with her mom. Her usual wide smile was replaced with a small grin.

"How did it go with your mom?" I asked, plopping down on the couch.

Mitchie sighed dreamily and sat next to my disfigured form.

"Good."

"That's good."

I was inches away from sleep overcoming me but Mitchie's voice came back into view.

"I told my mom about the news." She stared at her ring, twisting it around her finger. "She was really happy."

I threw her a lop-sided smirk, "She's always happy."

Mitchie forced a pained laugh, "Well, she was so excited she gathered my family back home."

I sat up, not quite understanding her, "That's weird."

"Well my family wants to formally congratulate our engagement." She softly spoke.

I simply nodded and laid back down. I didn't mind her family at all. To be honest, they were all really nice people.

"And we're leaving tomorrow."

I sat back up, narrowing my eyes at her, "Tomorrow?"

Guilt overwhelmed her, "We can't make it to her wed-"

"Can't we go like a day later?" I pushed.

There was definitely less time now…

Mitchie shook her head, "It's a private jet, it's the only time they had available until next week."

"You should have booked the following week then!" I stood up, pacing around. My mind searched the possible ways out of this but I couldn't find any.

Mitchie frowned, glaring at me.

"Shane it's my family! I can't miss the opportunity to see them especially if they're doing something kind for us!" She yelled at my lost mind.

"Well how about you go tomorrow and I take a commercial plane over after the wedding?" I suggested.

Mitchie crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Get real Shane, you wouldn't survive in a plane full of regular people. They'll mob you the moment you step on that plane!"

I sighed. I really need to see Erica now.

"I'm sorry it was short noticed. I know Erica's your friend but I'm your fiancé."

I didn't quite like that word unless it was referring to Erica. As wrong as my morals were at the moment, I couldn't deny the basic right to my girlfriend…fiancé. I'll have to leave with Mitchie but not until I see Erica one last time.

After contemplating my choices, I smiled at Mitchie who looked distraught.

"Mitch, baby, of course I'll go with your family!"

I stood up and hugged her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around me. When she did gather the strength to tightly hug back, I pulled back and lightly kissed her forehead.

"When do we start packing?"

---

**Erica's POV**

I passed out on Sofie's bed with Colton faithfully at my side. He cuddled with me letting the exhaustion overcome us. It felt really good to finally lay down and appreciate that this nightmare is almost over. I dug my face into Colton's chest, nuzzling him gently. He warmly chuckled which caused the sporadic movement of his chest. I sighed.

My last single virginal day.

He kissed the top of my head, "Excited?"

"Anxious is more like it."

Another chuckle.

"And nervous." I admitted.

He lifted my head to level his eyes with mine.

"You're nervous?"

I nodded biting my lip in the process, "I'm not sure about being so far from you after the honeymoon."

My memory picked out the solemn information of Colton's internship in Africa. I know it's impossible to follow him across Africa.

"Oh," He breathed out, "that…"

"Yeah,…_that._"

He sucked in a serious amount of air before he sighed.

"I don't know how to comfort you on _that_…"

I gritted my teeth, "Say anything."

"Like what? _'Distance makes the heart grow fonder'_?"

"That's perfect." I whispered, clinging on to Colton as if I might lose him at that very moment.

He threw his arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"We'll be alright, Erica… You'll see."

I merely nodded.

After a few moment's of silence I asked for the time. Colton took out his cell phone.

"It's 6:30-ish. Need to be somewhere?"

I forced myself up, wishing I could have just spend the rest of my life there.

"Yeah, Gregory wants to meet me at the cathedral and I have to take the centerpieces for the tables." I sighed, slipping on a thin sweater. Colton nodded, finally sitting up.

"Should I leave you at the church as drop the centerpieces?" Colton offered.

It sounded good enough. I smiled and tackled him back into bed.

---

**Mitchie's POV**

The way Shane kept on checking his watch made me want to scream. How was it possible that he has not mentioned meeting up with Erica once with me? Perhaps he's gone to see her more than I thought of.

I cringed.

I continued to pack the endless pile of clothes I just washed down at the Laundromat. Just then, Shane appeared with another arm full of dirty clothes. I don't think this will ever end.

I regret buying so many clothes.

Shane protectively snaked his arms around me, planting kisses everywhere he could. I giggled at the tickling sensation it came with having his lips at the most unexpected places. His warm breath sent a tingle down my spine as it gently brushed on my neck. His eye's glance at his watch.

What a mood killer.

He dropped his arms around me.

"Hey I'll take these clothes to the washing place thingy." He announced. If it was any other day I would have considered it sweet but under the suspicious circumstances, I had to analyze his moves.

"Shane do you even know how to wash clothes?" I asked crossing my arms.

He shrugged, " I'm sure there'll be someone nice enough to help me…"

I took my cell phone out. It flashed a bright 6:37 at me.

Maybe I should let him off easy…

"That's fine Shane, I'll do it. I have to stop by HotTunes, I haven't seen Rachel in a long and it wouldn't be fair to leave without dropping by." I lied.

I quickly gathered the mountain of clothes and shoved them into a thick fabric bag. I waved goodbye at Shane who continued to pack his things. The moment I was out in the hall I frantically searched to dispose of the clothes. I found the janitors room, that was conveniently located near the emergency stairs, and ducked in there. I spilled all the clothes back out searching for another outfit to wear. It was completely gross wearing some of Shane's dirty clothes but anything to figure out what was Shane up to. After I slipped on some of his black skinny jeans and pulled on a hoodie he hardly wears I cracked the door open, peeping at the perfect view of the elevator. I anxiously waited until I saw Shane impatiently push the down button, looking over his shoulders.

The moment he was out of sight, I picked up a baseball cap and I rushed out of the closet.

I had the address of he cathedral fresh on my mind and nothing will stop me from finding out what was going on.

---

**Erica's POV**

I waved at the shrinking form of the truck Colton was driving. I didn't want to finish up details without him but it was necessary to get this wedding off the launcher. I stood there way longer than I should have. When I did sum up the courage to step in, a girl with her hair pinned up inside a cap pushed herself inside not looking twice at me.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, "I need to speak to the priest!"

She disappeared inside leaving me astonished at the nerve of some people. I walked inside at the calm serene atmosphere of this massive church.

"Gregory?" I called.

I scanned the area not spotting the fabulous face of Gregory.

"Greg?" I called out again.

No answer.

I walked to the alter and sat on the front bench, waiting.

"Can't believe he's not here…" I murmured.

Just then somebody rushed inside, gasping for air.

I turned around to find Shane grabbing his knees, sucking in all the air he could. I closed my eyes fully knowing Gregory is probably off somewhere taking the bubble bath I deserve. Sofie and her conniving ways.

Damn her.

I stood to letting Shane know I was here. He looked up, a goofy smile spreading across his face. We approached each other with polar opposite dispositions.

Shane was relieved and happy.

I was ticked off and agitated.

We stood there staring each other down in the wide aisle I was limping on just a couple of hours ago.

"What did I say the other day Shane?" I asked, forcing him to remember the condition I placed upon him.

His smile was gone.

"I wanted that to be the last time I ever saw you. What are you going to do after I'm married? Pop up in the honeymoon? Slip in when I'm delivering my first child?" I exaggerated.

Shane continued to frown.

I need to stick to my choice. I can't back away. Not when I'm so close. So whatever it takes to shove away the one person that's keeping me away from my happily ever after, I'll do.

"I know what you said and I promise this will be the last time." He softly spoke.

"So what did you want?" I asked sticking my hip out.

Shane reached out for my cheek but I flinched away. His hand dropped back to it's side.

"Just to see you again." His eyes were round, begging me to end it.

I could feel my wall slowly crumble but it's not going down without a fight.

"Shane drop your oh-so romantic persona. It's not going to work this time or ever." I spat.

Shane raise his eyes brow challenging.

"I think otherwise."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Shane, really? You must have gone through a bit of trouble to trick me to come here."

Shane gulped, shaking his head, "I want to personally say goodbye."

That stung, a bit… I sure as heck didn't expect that coming. All this for a simple goodbye? He could have just called me and say it quickly before I hung up on him.

"Goodbye?" I choked out. I could feel my breathing get heavier.

Shane closed his eyes, "I'm leaving tomorrow to meet up with Mitchie's family. It's some huge engagement party or something…"

I bit back the tears I felt coming on. Shane was here to tell me he was leaving, possibly for good, and here I was, on the brink of crying. Instantly Shane was there to comfort me. He enveloped me in a bear hug before the first tear rolled down.

I felt so foolish crying in front of Shane but I couldn't help it. The pain of my former broken heart came back. He wiped away the tears with his thumb as he placed his forehead on mine.

"You're making it hard for me, Erica." He whispered. His lips curved slightly upwards.

"Is it because I uninvited you? I can change my mind-"

"No no," he cut off my ramble, "It was unexpected and she can't leave without me."

I internally laughed. This sick twisted fate never runs out of surprises, does it?

"What if I can't live without you?" I asked, forcing my tears to stop.

Shane groaned, "Please don't say that. Tell me you hate me."

"I do hate you."

"Better."

"But I…," I balled my fist up, "I love you too."

"You love Colton." Shane said. He was dangerously close once again. I could almost feel my knees buckling from the immense weight it felt having him centimeters away.

"And you love Mitchie."

His chocolate orbs bore into mine. It's too much I had to step away. I limped backwards, recollecting my thoughts that get lost in moments like those. He had Mitchie and I had Colton. Why are we still running around like if they didn't exist? Because with Shane, Colton feels like a distant memory. Shane makes me feel like its just the two of us in this whole wide world. He takes away the regret that I've been living with for the past days and yet, ironically, he's the one that causes it.

I sat back down on the front bench trying to picture my wedding. The wedding I'll be having in just a handful of hours. Shane appeared next to me looking at the same vision I was having.

"What are your vows?" He asked.

"I'll be with him as long as the earth keeps moving. Cater to his every need. Love him with every ounce in me that belongs to him."

Shane chuckled, "It's too bad about 5 percent of you loves him."

"Shut up." I smacked him knowing what he was trying to imply. "I'm still going to marry him."

Shane grinned, "So no matter what I say or do, you still have the guts to marry Colton?"

I crossed my arms defensively, "That's the plan."

"Sooo," Shane dragged, "if I did this…"

He leaned in and kissed me.

"…You won't change you mind at all."

It took me a second to gather myself.

"Not at all." I gasped out.

I could see the mischief in his eyes as he hovered over me.

"So then you won't mind at all if-" He proceeded to brush his lips on my collar bone.

" if I just…" He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Said my goodbyes…" He stopped and grabbed my disoriented face. "The best way I know."

His lips came crashing down to mine and I was lost again.

---

**Shane's POV**

I love the way she innocently kisses me back like she's afraid to push further. In all honesty she didn't need to, I'll pull her along for the ride. In the mist of losing my mind I could have sworn I heard something move in this empty church.

I broke away searching for the source of my bewilderment. Erica's heavy breathing distracted me back. She had the most wonderful shade of red to her cheeks. She had no idea how irresistible she can look sometimes. I gently bit her lip and continued to deepen our kiss. A moan escaped her and it only sent me into a crazy spiral.

How do I even begin to explain what I feel for her.

Perhaps it's only the fact that I'm losing her to the same guy I was afraid would take her away. Or that we never got to try out what we could have been. Or that this might be what I've been trying to look for in Mitchie.

Erica began to cry again.

Doesn't she get tired of crying?

I rubbed at her cheeks to get rid of all the tears. I know why she's crying and it's my fault. It's always my fault why she cries. She suffers exactly what I go through when I see Mitchie. The possibility of losing grasp of something we've known for the past years and finding it in abundance in each other.

"Please stop crying." I begged in between my pauses.

Her body shook softly, trying to get a hold of her water works.

"Sorry." She muttered.

I smiled.

I love that even when she's fed up she still can go through another stubborn talk with me, her lips when she's scowling at me, her hair when it's down like it is right now, and her eyelids flutter when I lean in for another kiss. I hate how fragile she looks when she's in my arms because I'm afraid to break her. I long for her to tell me I'm an idiot so I can see her eyes shine brightly. I want her to admit that Colton can't make her feel this way. I need to have her.

But of course, not even I can get everything I ever wanted.

I had to let her go, once and for all.

I lost my chance and I have to go through the consequences that come with mistakes.

My bittersweet Erica.

She's decided already and I have too.

I have to walk away but do I even have the will to take that step?

After her lips lingered on mine I pulled away, ready to leave.

"I have to go and pack some more." I breathed.

Erica clung on to me. I know she was asking me to stay but I couldn't. I stood up fixing my disheveled shirt.

"Goodbye Erica. It was really a pleasure to know you." I politely stated. I looked away from the torn face of Erica's and began walking towards the exit.

---

**Mitchie's POV**

I watched wide-eyed at the display that laid before me. I felt betrayed by the both of them. Shane was suppose to be mine and Erica…I gave her a damn gift! ARGH!

I forced myself to stay behind the huge statue of Jesus Christ after Shane left. I want to rip her eyes out but I remembered what Shane had said.

Does he really mean goodbye as in forever? I hope so.

If never sees her again then I'll be everything he needs, once more. I'll be his sunshine, his air and his reason to be.

I praised myself for booking that flight. I'll end up with Shane like it was suppose to happen anyways.

I looked over at Erica who slowly walked outside and I grinned.

She might have his heart but I'll be the one who walks away with the prize.

---

**So she found out… and the wedding's the following day. **

**Ahh, don't you just hate me? I hope you don't think the stories ending…I still have plenty of chapters ahead…ok maybe not that many but it's more than five, I think. **

**Oh and I want to apologize those who have been following **_**Foolosh Games **_**I have been working on it I just really picky about the next chapter. -frown- **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for taking weeks to update. School got in the way and I have no time to write. In fact I don't think this will be my best chapter but I didn't want to leave you waiting anymore. So without further ado.**

**ENJOY.**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter NINE: Tell Her To Breathe

---

**Erica's POV**

The moment I cracked my eyelid in the morning I was whisked away into a hysteria of things-to-do. My mother threw me into the shower before the sun rose. I stumbled out of the bathroom in a daze, half asleep and half unconscious. Somehow, my body was dragged to my parents room where I had a moment to myself. I had the feeling that was the only moment I'll have all day. Everything inside me desperately wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep till 10 a.m.

Visions of resting my head on a comfy bed washed my brain.

What's better than the thought sleeping in with Shane arms tightly around-

Whoa, Whoa, WHOA.

I meant Colton's arms.

I tried shaking it off but once Shane was on my mind my body ached. The feeling is something I rather forget but impossible to avoid.

I sighed as I proceeded to towel dry my hair.

"_He'll be gone in hours and I'll be married…" _I forced a smile, _"To Colton."_

"EEEEERRICA!"

Someone shrieked my name out. I soon discovered it was Olivia, who ran into the room, dancing around and jumping. She was beyond ecstatic. Perhaps she was way more excited than I was.

"Ohhh my gosh! Erica, you're FINALLY getting married!" She took the towel from my hands and flung it across the room. I stood there watching the display of Olivia expressing her genuine excitement. She threw her arms around me, congratulating me on my upcoming nuptials.

"Yeah, I mean these past three weeks seem like years!" I sarcastically scoffed.

Luckily, Olivia didn't pick up my dry humor, "I KNOW!"

She sat down on the bed looking dreamily at my wedding dress that hung randomly onto a vent. I smiled weakly, feeling less and less motivated to actually go through it. My mind floated back to Shane…

He's leaving.

I'm getting married.

There's no possible way Shane would leave Mitchie to stop my pitiful wedding. Thinking about never seeing Shane reminded me faintly of the time I left. If I were addicted to Shane, I should be going through a painful withdrawal. But thankfully, it's not like I need Shane so I can function.

I think.

"Erica?"

Another called for me.

"In here." I responded.

Colton's head poked in, smiling. His eyes drifted to Olivia who still had a day dream look on her face. Colton walked in nervously, "Hey Oli…C-can I talk to Erica privately?"

Olivia came back from outer space, "Oh, uh yeah. Erica the hair stylist should be here soon. Your mom wants you to eat breakfast before he comes."

I nodded and Olivia left us alone. I turned to Colton wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm about to leave to my friends flat, where the boys are getting ready…" His eyes floated off to a direction behind me.

"Quit looking at the dress." I growled.

Colton rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

"So what is it?" I asked, re-crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah, I just want to tell you that you are truly an amazing women and I don't deserve anything you give me. I'm very fortunate to have found you." He reached out to run his fingers through my wet hair.

Another feeling, other than heartbreak, stabbed me.

Remorse.

How can any girl stand to have to many emotions running through her body?

I bowed my head down, not wanting to look Colton in the eye. If he only knew I was the one who didn't deserve him. Heck, I should consider it lucky to have a guy who remembers my birthday, but I have Colton. Never missed a birthday, anniversary, life stones, study session, date, or hospital visit. (I has hospitalized three times, ONE for a really bad flu, TWO I split open my knee when I took a nasty fall, and THREE When one of my many cousins was in labor, I fainted…twice.)

I bit back the pain, "Is that all you want to tell me?"

His eyes widen, "Umm, well I have plenty to admit-"

"Well, we'll have time afterwards." I cut him off pushing him towards the door, "Go and start getting ready. I have to change."

I scanned myself mentally at the crisp white bathrobe I still had on.

A spread of sadness washed over his face and I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you soon."

He dragged himself out as I dodged into a sea of clothes.

---

"And I told her. I said, 'Honey, if you're gonna add those highlights in ya hair, bangs aren't gonna do a thing for ya look.' And I swear the girl just looked at me and gave me this Bronx attitude like, 'Listen, I don't give a fly rats ass if your pansy taste isn't what I want. Shat ya damn mouth and gimme what I want'. I had never, _eva,_ been so afraid of a customer." My hairstylist, Chris, chatted among my bridesmaids who were getting their hair done in a simple elegant pony tail. My hair was being pulled back into a bun with choppy pieces framing my face. I sat still as I munched on a pop tart.

All the beaming faces hung on to my stylists words.

"That's horrible!" Emily face twisted into concern, "What happened?"

"I quit! I began my own business and here I am, taking your money." A high pitched laugh escaped his lungs. "But really, it's been a pleasure working with such beautiful girls like you."

"Thank you for the compliment but really, you're too kind." Amanda politely said.

"And you're too modest! Even the bride is stunningly beautiful. I think Erica's kids will hit the gene jackpot."

That all busted into a laugh, while I continued to nibbled on my pop tart.

"Erica darling, you sure know how to pick them!" Chris winked at me.

"Oh in her Bachelorette Party, we played a game and we guess how their first kid will look like." Olivia brought up.

I tensed up. I didn't like to think about kids right now. I mean I would love to have them but I hadn't considered how…my time was running out. I don't know if I make any sense. I can't really explain it clearly but kids is out of the question for now.

"And we're all crossing our fingers for a boy with Erica's dark hair and Colton's smile." Emily finished.

I remembered how well that game went. Everybody was VERY creative on my future offspring.

"Well, I'm not promising anything for quite awhile…" I spoke up for the first time.

Sofie glared at me, "You are not depriving me of a cute nephew."

"Or me." Emily added.

"Future nephew-in-law for me." Amanda said in hope that someday my hard-headed brother will finally propose to her.

Olivia screwed her face in thought. "Umm Godson?"

More laughs.

"Regardless, of what you say Erica sweetie honey darling, once you're at your honeymoon…" Chris motioned to something I have rather not seen.

Three of my bridesmaids giggled uncontrollably.

"I don't get it!" Sofie whined.

"It's better you don't" I said.

"NOT fair!"

"When you're older."

---

The room was packed with so many girls I was beginning to fear I might end up claustrophobic. I was minutes away from officially putting on my dress for the ceremony. The jitters in the room were packed in concentration that it was even rubbing off on me.

Once it was placed on right, I felt five hands tugging on my zipper. My dress fit like a glove. It was perfect and by the reaction of many, I assumed I picked out the right dress.

My mind wandered to the other dress that Shane jokingly pulled out. I held in my breath as I thought how that dress is on probably on it's way to find itself in another girls dreams.

"Erica, breathe. You're turning red." My mother warned, "Are you sure this dress isn't to tight?"

"Mom, it's perfect." I assured.

She took a small step back, examining every detail. Her eyes welted up in tears, threatening to flow. My mom pursed her lips, trying to contain her mixed emotions of having to lose a daughter. I sheepishly looked down, avoiding her direct gaze.

She sighed, "I still think you're too young but if it's love…"

I tried to smile but I didn't have the strength to fake it.

"OK OK, GATHER FOR A PICTURE!" My soon-to-be-mother-in-law shouted. She motioned over my fully dressed bridesmaids to me.

"CHEESE!"

---

I rushed into the white BMW Colton's family provide for the day, fully dress and equipped for the day. The sky was beginning to darken with dark grey clouds that were so uninvited. I rode alone, starring off into the growing clouds. Everybody else is carpooling over to the cathedral. I was lucky to have another semi-moment. My driver was my father and through this whole process he's been unusually quiet. I thanked him when he tried to accept my engagement and rushed wedding. Dad is old-fashion kind of man but I don't think anything could have prepared him to absorb the shock of the big announcement. He was one of the few people that never brought up the wedding. I think it was because he rather not hear about it or possibly it just made him impeccably depressed. He kept a watchful eye on me on the long drive over.

"_Erica, you can do this."_ I thought,_ "Colton's everything I needed. He lovingly was there to pick my shattered pieces, something that could have been avoided if I just stuck by him since Hawaii. He's kind, thoughtful, has a killer smile, and the intelligence of a rock scientist. I should be honored to call him my… husband by the end of the day."_

That nervousness build up inside me again. Nothing surprising, I mean it is my big day. I just can't believe my time is now extremely limited.

"Cold feet?"

I snapped up to look at my dad, his warm smile stretched across his face.

I shook my head, "Just really nervous."

His husky laughed rumbled in his chest, "Well as your father, I hoped you could have waited until your 59 until you started dating."

"Dad…"

"And perhaps when you turn 70 I would have giving my blessings more willingly." He paused, thinking.

"Life never quiet goes the way you plan it."

I bit my lip. I couldn't agree with him more.

"I wished you could have waited but I could see you were convinced and I can't argue with that. I never imagined my little girl at the fresh age of 20 will be taken away from me."

"Dad, I'm going to be 22." I reminded.

"Ah, 22." he sighed, "He must be something special."

My heart thumped unevenly and I held my breath in.

"There isn't many that find their partner that early on. When I met your mom I was 12, it took me 12 years to finally come around to talk to her and I regretted not speaking to her earlier. I think about all the time I wasted on the other girls when I could have been with her since the very beginning…Erica you're turning red."

I let out my air feeling light headed.

"I wondered if we would have stayed at home that year for the holidays, would you still be with Colton?" My dad pondered aloud. "Would you have even met him at all?"

My stomach turned at the thought of 'no Hawaii'. As much as I hated my luckless endeavors, I learned a lot about myself during those two weeks.

For example, I'm not that bad at doing the hula.

The silence grew as we slowly pass street after street.

"My daughter", My dad sighed, "The blushing bride."

---

**Shane's POV**

I sat across Mitchie who contently listened to her ipod as we buckled up. Take off was in less than ten minutes and I was feeling apprehensive. The pocket dictionary in my hands shook with anxiousness.

(Minor Note: Erica would be so please to hear that my vocabulary has been improving.)

I didn't dare look at the time in my cell phone. The last time I glanced at it I tried to concoct a plan to get away from Mitchie's grips and bounce my way to Erica's wedding.

That was back in the hotel suite, hours ago.

Mitchie happily bobbed her head to the music she was listening to, lost in her own happy-go-lucky-I-snagged-Shane-so-in-your-faces world.

I was beginning to get lost in my own thoughts again.

It's taking a heck of an effort to not jump out of my seat and zoom over to the cathedral. I would see her in her bridal glory then, of course, I'll have to kiss her senseless so I can whisk her away to a remote place.

I'm contemplating a beautiful Mexican beach or Iceland. Which ever is closest.

My grip on my dictionary got tighter.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I love you." Mitchie's eyes looked hopeful, almost pleading.

"I love you too." I hesitated.

Mitchie took notice as a frown was now etched on her face.

"Are you even excited?" Her overdone make up now glared at me.

I smiled, "Of course, I can't wait to see your mom again."

Her face soften.

"I think she would be the perfect caterer for our wedding…"

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Mitchie grinned down at her ipod and continued her happy ways. I, for one, wish I was half as happy as Mitchie…or Erica.

A man with a navy blue pilot suit emerged from the cockpit. His snow white hair was covered in his conductors hat and his wrinkled face pulled itself into a smile. His name was Benny, it said so on his golden tag that was placed on his chest.

"Hello," Benny welcomed, "I came to inform you that the flight will be on is way now. I suggest you buckle those seat belts on. The weather might cause some turbulence but it's nothing we can't handle."

Mitchie without question snapped the belt into place. At a snails pace I put my on. It was almost painful. I didn't want to leave because there was so much to do. So much to discover.

But here I was. Tied down.

Funny how things change. Hawaii, I chose Taylor over Erica and she leaves. New York, She chooses Colton over me and I leave.

Stupid parallel universe.

I closed my eyes, only feeling the speed of the jet and the incline that told me we were off the ground.

_Damn, this sucks._

---

**Erica's POV**

The start of the music began. We had arrived at the cathedral and thanks to the organization of Greg everybody that is starring in my wedding was already in line. I felt sickly and weak. I looked into a mirror as the first of many people began walking the aisle. I didn't look sick. Perhaps the pounds of make up, I had to put on, hid that well. My dad called for me. I whisked back to him at the end of the large line. My bridesmaids were anxiously waiting for their turn down the aisle.

"You look beautiful." My dad said, "Don't worry about how you look. Colton will still see you as you are."

My dad must have misinterpret why I had to look in a mirror. If he really knew what was going on with me he might have just looked as worried as Olivia was now looking.

My best friend stole a couple of glances at me. I might have fooled my dad but nothing ever passes Olivia. Not even a inch thick of make up.

I was surprise how she didn't press on the whole dilemma of Shane and how she had no clue I still snuck around like the filthy fiancé I am.

Maybe she did know and wasn't a vocal about it.

Sofie and Colton's younger cousin were off.

I could sort of see the sea of women in brilliant summer colored dresses and big feather hats. The men wore crisp clean colors with the same bright colored ties that proudly matched their partner. I was terrified at this point.

Emily and a friend of Colton's began to walk.

I desperately wished from the clouds forming outside that they would produce some lightening so it could strike me down at this moment.

I took in a jagged breath of fresh air.

My dad laughed beside me as I hook my arms with his, "Breathe, Erica. You can't pass out in the middle of your big day."

Actually, that sounds like the perfect plan. I thought about it as my dad pulled a layer of my veil to hide my face.

A tradition.

Amanda and my brother took their walk.

My mind rushed with thoughts. I wasn't sure if the idea of marrying Colton or the possibility of seeing Shane's face in the sea of faces scared me the most. I flipped a coin.

Seeing Shane would make me run the other way. Olivia sighed and took a step with her partner, another of Colton's friends.

It was my turn and everybody knew it. The atmosphere was quickly charged into anticipation to see me. The crowd of spectators fully turned their gaze to me and stood up. My Bridal March began.

My hands nervously shook behind the dazzling bouquet of flowers in my hands. I wondered if my dad could feel me shaking. I ignored the nagging pain of my foot, like I learned to, and continued to walk as normal as I could.

I looked up at him half way through the aisle and he had a small smile on the corner of his lips.

He thought it was amusing. He, along with everybody, knew that I had a small fear/phobia/I-have-no-idea-how-to-describe-it of large amounts of attention place on me. I don't know how I didn't think of that before I invited the whole country to my wedding. Thankfully once I saw Colton, I knew the end was near.

No pun intended.

My dad kissed my cheek and handed me over to Colton. He peeled the veil off my face fully revealing me to everybody else. I heard a small gasp come from the crowd fully in the moment of our nuptials. Colton smiled down at my pathetic self, which was trying so hard to bite back the pressure that was dangerously building inside me.

He chuckled softly, "Breathe."

He lead me to the top of steps where the priest opened his bible and began reciting those words…

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today."

---

It felt surreal.

Like I was watching myself from the outside. The priest went on in a drone-like tone as I tried to mentally pry my eyes open. Our family and friends quietly shuffled around, attentive to our every move. The pressure inside me didn't let up. It was still there hoping it can tear me apart when all this is over. I glanced up a Colton who had no emotion written on his face.

It made me wonder if he was reacting to how miserable I look. Perhaps he sensed that I was still contemplating saying my "I do's". I sighed.

I couldn't disappoint him. After all he is all I ever known, minus Shane. Life with him was wonderful up to this point. What makes me think that this is my death sentence? I relaxed a bit a flashed a smile at him. He looked grimly at me but I hoped that he took my hint.

Everything's going to be okay.

Our final cue, we faced each other. I grasped his hands tightly beaming up at him.

The priest voice became a bit more vibrant as he recited these last words, "Do you Erica, take Colton, to be your Husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Olivia let out a tiny squeal. I knew she was pleased with me.

"And Do you Colton, take Erica, to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

A pause of silence has never been so loud before. Colton gulped and turned away from me.

"I can't."

Murmuring exploded from everybody including the priest. They turned to look at each other wondering what went wrong. I couldn't hear anything they were talking about. All I heard was the pounding of my heart in my ears and my wonderful staggered breathing. It blocked everything out. I couldn't even hear Colton as he grabbed my face explaining his reason. I tried to shove my dying heart away and listen.

"… I still love you but we shoved have waited until I came back from Africa…"

I ran.

I gathered the front of my dress and held it in my arms and ran.

I didn't dare to look back at everybody's already shocked expressions. The pressure inside was at its breaking point. I couldn't allow myself to melt in front of them. My vision was suddenly blurred as I struggled to breathe once again. Although my vision was bad I could feel the distinct difference of the marble flooring of the cathedral and the sidewalk rubble. I searched for a form of escape. In front of me I saw a yellow blob. I limped to it.

A man escorted me inside as I chocked out an address.

He quickly climbed in and stepped on it. A mob was forming outside as we slowly drove away. A large blob of depressing green stood out among the sea of pastel colors.

My bridesmaids.

---

I ignored the stares of the Hotel employees. It didn't matter to me. I dash past them and grabbed an empty elevator. I don't know why I was here. Some part of me knew that he was somewhere in the air with Mitchie but another hope that he stayed behind for a week. The doors opened and I jumped out. I walked to the door that was burned in my memory. I would have ran to it but the weight of this dress was to much to carry around.

Oddly, the door was opened so I just walked in. The sight of the clean cut suite pained me. Every single lamp, pillow and towel was perfectly in place. It was wrong. Shane would have left a mess in the bathroom. His clothes would cover ever single square inch of the floor. Shane would be here.

He was gone.

I tore off my dress and veil as I staggered to his bed. Tears were now streaming down at a rivers pace. I didn't bother to wipe them away. The pressure inside me was boiling over with no signs of ending, so why should I pretend this a tiny scratch on my life?

Where was my ever after?

Why can't I just keep a flicker of happiness in my life?

I rolled around in his bed gasping for air that crying restricted me of. I could smell him. His scent was concentrated in this spot. I clutched the bed spread and tossed it on me. It only made things worse.

If life were perfect, he would be here. Shane would be on the opposite side of me smiling as I break down. He would laugh at my raw face and say, "I knew you couldn't stay away" and I would slap him and call him a jerk. But at least he would be here, comforting my depressing dreams of a happy life. He would kiss my forehead and sing me to sleep before he would run off with Mitchie making her dreams a reality.

A sob escaped my throat again and my body shook violently.

I felt two skinny arms wrap comfortingly around me as the body next to me sat me up. I leaned on the form for support. More strangled sobs.

"Breathe Erica." She crooned.

Only Olivia would be brave enough to confront my stupid idiot self. One last cry and I went into a frenzy of tears, once again.

---

'**Kay, tell me what you really think. It really is a mixture of emotions and I didn't know how to make this chapter flow more smoothly…anywho, please review. I want to thank those who did. They me a lot to me and I always try to read your beautiful stories that put mine to shame!**

**THANK YOU once again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the hold up, I just finished my Finals and boy am I happy! I'll be traveling back home today and then I'll have all the time in the world to finish up my two 'in-progress' stories and hopefully start on Nate's Fic. I hope this Chapter isn't too bland, I just realized I recovered from writers block and I'm starting fresh again. Sooo**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter TEN: Back to Origins

---

**Erica's POV**

Five months of my pathetic life wasted away in a blink of an eye. I occupied most of my time into my school but even drowning myself in books and work didn't numb me from this jabbing pain I felt in the empty pockets of my upper chest. Although I think this pain is eternal, time is gaining some momentum and I'll be dead sooner or later.

Free from feeling anything at all.

I know its morbid and I haven't been myself at all. I'm pretty sure all these stupid thoughts will go away as soon as I recover from the shock. The shock that my boyfriend would have rather waited than rush into marriage. The shock that he came and left so swiftly. The shock that he crushed everything I needed when he said he couldn't marry me…

I'm pretty sure someone is watching over me and pulls the plug when I find something worth living for. I never believed in Karma but that's possibly the reason why I'm leading a miserable life right now.

I cheated on my future husband so why do I even deserve to be with him? Right?

I quietly wondered if I could pull off that all black and pale skin look. At least that look will reflect my quiet and poetic death of my soul.

Yuck, I hate being so dramatic.

Death of my soul? What in the hell was I thinking?

Oh yeah.

The pain will eventually take it's toll. I believe I heard once that some people die of the pain than they do of the actual injury. I could possibly be one of those weird cases. I don't know many people who would go through such agonizing hurt and still want to pretend that everything is peachy keen.

Only idiots do that.

Like myself.

I sat in the prestigious dorm halls of Brown where the holiday cheer skipped my room entirely and decided it was best to leave me miserable. School was over a week ago and yet, I was still here. Would my parents understand that I couldn't bear to visit New York for more than a second? Should I tell them that the past is too much for me? I would rather escape to better memories than to have my emotions swallowed in the brutal reminder of New York.

Even _here_ I can't escape the past. The suffocating presence of … him… is still here. His every smile, every laugh, every damn wink. It was torture. The guy who loved me but let me go.

I bit back another wave of fresh tears which is very common when I start to think about my miserable life. Yeah, I like saying my life is a big black hole of unhappiness. It gets annoying but you learned to live with it like Olivia has.

I shuffled around my toasty warm dorm in sweats and socks, slowly packing. My roommate eyed my choice of clothing I was tucking away in a large suit case.

"Going somewhere warm?" She asked noticing the lack of jackets and sweaters I haven't packed yet. I shrugged and continued on.

I was grateful to have Olivia as my roommate but a it only meant that she would be my babysitter for the whole school year. I'm sure she kept tabs on me every once in a while, called my parents to inform them I was completely sane, and fed me when I forgot to eat.

I felt horrible that I was somewhat ruining her life as well. So every once in a while I would smile, laugh and/or try hard not to look terrible just so that I could show Olivia her effort isn't being wasted (despite my beliefs that she is wasting her time on a lost cause).

I drifted off to my own world again, mindlessly moving around as it gently snowed outside.

Olivia stopped my hand from grabbing a hidden bikini I stuffed in the back of my closet.

'Where are you planning to go?" She narrowed her eyes into slits, trying to figure out what in the world I was thinking.

I dreamily sighed and shoved her out of my way.

Another thing about my different self is that I hardly talk now. My opinionated little self is somewhere trapped inside me, being held prisoner. My 'charming' personality is probably gone and my impeccable sense of humor had packed its bags and ran away. I threw my bikini in my suitcase which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. Her eyes widen at the material I just added to my pile of clothes. I'm guessing she thought I was planning to go ice fishing in this number.

"Well I can't let you go by yourself, you're scaring me." She frantically began packing her own things. It was a mixture of summer and winter clothes. I don't think she trust my judgment.

Psh, like I would ever wear a bikini in the freezing cold.

I felt the two pair of plane tickets that were safely tucked away in my back pocket. I grinned to myself.

"Well at least I won't have to ask her to come."

---

"Hawaii?"

I couldn't keep the tickets away from her that long. We hurriedly paced towards the terminal where our flight will take off in less than twenty minutes. We dodged the tsunami of people as we neared our platform.

"Hawaii!" Olivia screeched as the realization finally sunk in. "Oh my gawd! Erica this is soo awesome! I've never been to Hawaii!"

I shook my head, genuinely finding her humorous the way she was overly excited for our long trip to the island that could heal my stupid pain.

I had a theory.

It's sounds stupid but I think if I go to a place that reminds me of Shane then I can slowly get better. I mean he might be married off to what's-her-name but at least Shane gave me a glimpse of short lived happiness. And what better place than Hawaii to try and remember when I met him. I'll give anything to feel something else but this pain.

And don't kill me because I forgot his girlfriends name. Lately, I've been forgetting a lot of things. Heck, I'll admit that I can't get a clear mental picture of Shane anymore. I literally spent a whole day trying to remember how he looked at me and made my knee's jointless. To my disappointment my knees were as hard as concrete and his face was as clear as if he were standing three feet away from me in a hurricane.

A warm hand grabbed my own and shook it with a fierce intensity. It was Olivia, screaming at the top of her lungs. We got a couple of stares once we entered the airplane and we weaved around seats to finally sit in our assigned seats. Olivia threw her arms around me.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thaaank YOU!" She breathed out.

I gently patted her back. I think I was more grateful than she was. I would have never embarked my journey to Hawaii alone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Flight 133 will be taking off shortly. Your safety belts are located…"

---

**Shane's POV**

I stepped off the plane that privately landed on a secluded strip. Mitchie stood in my shadow, never straying to far from me. My brothers stayed behind in Maui to have some romantic dinner with their girlfriends.

Not me.

Nope.

Mitchie insisted to stay at a private island off the coast of Hawaii that her manager owns and let us use, free of charge.

I have to be honest, Hawaii isn't the best place to be right now. I didn't want to be reminded of how foolishly I let Erica escape and how I'm stuck with a sweet girl that doesn't even know that my heart isn't in the right place.

"Oh Shane look!" Mitchie steered my body to the very large beach house that rested near the shore line. Mitchie bounced up and down, urging me to take her to the house. I rolled my eyes as she jumped on my back.

"Piggy back ride?" I asked.

"Just another way to say 'take me there, already'!" She grinned back.

"Fine." I muttered.

I began my short but very time consuming trip to this marvelous beach house. The moment we were ten feet away from the door Mitchie jumped off my aching back and pushed the doors open. I have to admit, her manager is quiet equipped with the 'necessities'. Mitchie ran around the house while I just admired the entrance. Marble white floors. A grand staircase that lead to the only bedroom in the house. A ceiling infested with sky lights. To the left of the entrance was the beginnings of a very expensive looking kitchen. To the right, a living room.

Mitchie came bouncing back.

"We have a hot tub!" She strutted towards me and began seductively dancing around me. "We have all day to decide what to do on our spare time."

She winked.

I held her shoulders in place so she would stop dancing. A smirk ran across her lips as if she knew me better. What she didn't know was that this place is the last place I would… ugh never mind.

She was right.

I picked her up, bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom, where we would spend hours just fooling around.

---

**Erica's POV**

"I hate you."

I rolled my eyes at my friend. I gave her a gift of a lifetime and this is how she expresses it? How rude.

"Where are we going to stay now?" Olivia threw her luggage to the dirty pavement and crossed her arms, "How did you _not _know that this Hotel went out of business?"

I merely shrugged and looked back to the hotel that seemed thriving four years ago. I was planning to stay in the same hotel my family stayed at years ago but that plan was shortly lived. Every single window of this hotel was covered by plywood and every imaginable entrance was heavily boarded up. In the background the sky grew darker only making the place a bit creepy. It seemed like a dead end to me.

It wasn't only the Hotel that was deserted, the beach was a ghost town as well. Everything felt dead, felt wrong.

Not even Hawaii was cutting me a break.

Talk about accentuating all hopes that are six feet underground.

My small voice finally made an appearance.

"There's a Hilton a few miles away." I stated, surprised at daintiness of my voice. I hadn't spoken out loud in months Olivia sheepishly grabbed her bags she threw on the ground.

"Sorry, about that. I didn't mean to complain." She apologized.

I patted her back and steered her towards the street behind the Hotel.

"Accepted." I weakly said.

---

"Erica, we need to stop bumping into each other like this, I'm starting to think that you can't stay away." He joked.

A light breeze picked up tossing my hair carelessly around my frozen face. The curly head of hair beamed at me as he brought me into a hug.

"Lighten up, you look like you just seen death or something." Jason took his hand and shook it in my hair, making it messier than it already was. I looked over at Olivia who was busy flirting with the counter man to get us a discount on the room. I waited outside taking care of our bags and such. I would never imagine to see a Grey again, much less in my condition.

A girl who looked a little older than me appeared besides Jason. Jason mindlessly wrapped his arm around still waiting for my response.

"Sofie will have a fit to find out how pretty your girlfriend is." I said in a loud whisper.

His girl looked at me defensively which didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"Sofie's like eleven years old, babe." Jason answered her questioning stares.

A relief washed over her and she extended her hand out, "Sorry for being rude, I'm Alice."

I lightly took her small hand and shook it, "Erica."

Her eyes widened a bit and she glanced up at Jason, "Is she the same girl…"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, and believe it or not, she's married."

A sharp pain jabbed me in the gut. It took all of me to not wince. Jason reached out and took my left hand to show Alice my wedding band. He stopped abruptly once he saw my hand was bare. He looked questioningly at me and then suddenly we were joined by two others.

Nate and Caitlyn.

It was completely obvious they were together the way he clung on to her. The moment he discovered who I was Nate smiled warmly as he ran up to me and gave me a hug. Caitlyn eyed me with disgust. I have to admit. I did look pretty gross compared to them. Both girls wore high heels and short cocktail dresses. Nate and Jason wore spiffy trousers and a button up shirt. I assumed a double date was about to occur and I was in their way.

It was then when the sudden thought came to me.

Was Shane around?

I began to tremble at the thought. How awful would it be to have him see me like this. A sad excuse for a girl.

Jason still held my hand, wondering where the ring was.

"It was too big," I began to explain, "It kept on falling off until I lost it recently. Colton promised me something else. A surprise."

Alice nudged Jason, "Isn't that sweet. Her husband likes to surprise her."

Jason rolled his eyes as I looked over at Caitlyn. Her tense demeanor relaxed, there was no way I would be snatching her boyfriend away.

Nor any at that.

"So this is so cool, seeing you again, that is." Nate lightly punched me like an old friend. I crossed my arms. "Hey Cait, this is Erica, a very good friend."

Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to recall something from the back of her memory. Her face tighten suddenly. She tried to politely smile at me but it came out as a scowl.

"So this is Erica…" Caitlyn trailed off, examining me from head to toe. I felt a bit low class.

"What brings you here?" Nate asked trying to cover up Caitlyn's ability to make me feel inferior.

"I considered the possibility of stalking." Jason joked again. I let a fake chuckle out as I shook my head.

"There's no way I would want to be caught up with your business again." I sighed out.

Jason and Nate looked overly hurt. They clutched their heart as their lower lip jutted out into a pout.

"Ouch, Erica." Jason said.

"I'm kidding!" My voice still weak, "It's my last year of school and well it's really stressful. And what better way to relieve stress than to come to Hawaii?"

"Oh I know what you're talking about. Right before my final exams someone came walking into my life." Alice nudged Jason again. They cutely smiled up at each other, remembering whatever it was that brought them together.

Caitlyn cleared her throat, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's getting late."

In unison, Jason and Nate checked their watches and shrugged.

I guess it was time for their dates.

Jason and Nate quickly hugged me again and to my surprise so did Alice. Caitlyn just pulled her lip up into a smile and began walking off. I had the impression that she didn't like me much.

At all.

When they all disappeared into a taxi Olivia came back with two card keys in her hand.

"Three weeks for five hundred dollars." She boasted.

My mouth fell open at the steep drop in the price they were offering me a while ago.

"What did you do?" I asked in disbelief.

Olivia smugly grabbed her luggage and strutted inside. I recklessly followed behind her with my own things. She looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss to the counter guy who looked about 18 years old.

Sex sells, right?

Once we were safely inside the elevator Olivia spilled.

"I just used my assets." She motioned to her chest before she began to giggle.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys…"

---

**Shane's POV**

"_Are you fucking kidding me?  
_…  
_Are you sure it was her?  
_…  
_Shit  
_…  
_What do you mean I shouldn't worry? She's back! That alone is enough!  
_…  
_I don't care if she's married! You think a ring will stop her from getting what she wants?  
_…

_Fuck, she doesn't have it on?  
_…  
_Too big? Lame excuse.  
_…  
_You think I'm an idiot? Of course I'm not gonna tell Shane! I'm sure the moment he finds out he'll leave me and go bang her for a change.  
_…  
_..._  
_I just need a little more time to discuss a set date with him.  
_…  
_Well, he just doesn't want to talk about it, kay?  
_...

_Don't be rash Cait, of course he wants me. His other head just wants a taste of what he didn't get from her.  
_…  
_Oh, I know, Cait.  
_…  
_How? He would have kept her panties. He always does that every time we-  
_…  
_What?  
_…  
_He said something about memory keeping. The point is he would keep them and usually I have to buy like 50 more after a month or so.  
_…  
_It means that he would of kept hers too, and when we were packing and washing clothes I didn't find anything.  
_…  
_Good hider? Psh, yeah right. Shane's like a dumb 5__th__ grader, he hides things in the most obvious places. Listen find out more info, I'm sure she's back to get with Shane.  
_…  
_See if her husbands here with her and if he's not use your connections to contact him.  
_…  
_Great, I owe you big time Cait.  
_…  
_Love you friend, bye._

I was still tangled in the bed sheets when I heard her pace around the room talking at the top of her lungs. I guess she still thought I was a heavy sleeper because of that one time I completely knocked out during an intimate time after three nights of bad rest. Something about that one sided talk made me feel sick.

I'm not sure if it was because I hadn't seen that side of Mitchie or if it was because everything she talked about hinted at Erica.

She was probably back to remember when _they_ met.

I didn't want to witness that. It would tear me apart. I mean she might be married but I always thought of Erica as mine.

Mitchie threw her phone in her purse before she crawl back into bed to my "sleeping" self. She lightly traced figures on my bare back with her finger as she hummed the Bridal March.

I peeked at the clock that rested beside the bed.

3 in the morning.

Took me six months to figure out that if I ever marry Mitchie that would be the biggest mistake in my life. Even if Erica is married too, she can leave him for me.

I still have plenty of tricks of my sleeve that would leave her mind blown, enough to say "Colton who?".

I just need a way to get back to Maui without looking so suspicious.

---

**I promise the next Chapter will be longer than this one.**

**Also sorry about the sudden raunchy-ness, I just figured it was in Shanes character to be such a boy. You can't completely turn a bad boy good, right? LOL anyways review. PLZ.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have your eyes and wits ready? This is one heck of a chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Such Great Heights

Chapter ELEVEN: Erica, the Scum Sucking Road Whore.

---

**Erica's POV**

I absolutely adore Hawaii. The way it smells, the weather, the soft sun, the warms breezes and everything about it makes that smile that felt so unused appear on my face. I felt lighthearted. Almost like a kid again. I would hum Christmas carols as I danced circles around Olivia who would lounge out by the beach. Being here just felt so different.

It felt like I was finally placing the missing puzzles in my big jigsaw of life. This thing called life was finally getting easier to cope with.

Much easier.

Olivia pulled her sunglasses to the tip of her nose, "Cheery?"

She examined my positive outlook that was plastered silly on my face. I fell back to sit next to her and I tilted my head up to embrace the sun full on.

"Times infinity." I heaved a sigh.

Olivia took off her glasses, "What's wrong with you now? I mean it's a nice change but-"

"I don't know." I said before Olivia could finish her sentence, "I don't know and I love it."

I looked over the ocean and a rush of nostalgia came over me. It felt like I was finally living the vision I had of Hawaii years ago. You know the one… Wet sand in my toes, sun warming every inch of me, the ocean stretch out in front of me glistening like a million blue sapphire diamonds.

Hawaii is my cure.

My happy place called paradise.

"I think it's time to talk, Erica." Olivia slowly drawled.

I hadn't noticed before but I was dozing in and out so I wasn't sure if Olivia actually talked.

"Huh?" I sat back up.

Olivia chewed on her lip, avoiding my stare, "I think the best way to finally get over something is to talk about it."

I could feel the blood fleeing from my face at the thought of me talking about the one thing that held me prisoner back at school. Was I really ready to talk about…everything? Even the parts that I promised not to ever speak of? Was I able to keep my tears in when if I talked about the feeling of rejection? I swallowed down a large aching lump that accumulated in my throat.

"I can't, not right now." I admitted. Sure I might be a lot better but I'm just quiet not there. Olivia weakly smiled at me disheartened by her failed tactic. I went back to soaking up the rays turning my back to the sun. I heaved some air out and stayed still while Olivia read the latest headlines of celeb gossip. At least she was now thinking about someone elses life rather than mine. I could hear her turn the dry pages of her magazine. Once in a while she would murmur in complaint about something she read. Regardless of that, I began to drift off slowly into a nice warm nap…

Yea, that…sounds great…

…

…

…

A nap

…

…

…

…

…

Mmm Shaneee…

…

…

"Erica."

I snapped up. Olivia grinned at me as she leaned closer.

"Those cute surfer guys were totally checking you out." She managed to say without giggling too much. I glanced over near the shore line where about three guys in wet suits were curiously looking in our direction. Two of them look like natives with their gorgeous dark skin but one stood out more than the rest. He strangely looked like umm Colton except younger.

I turned back to Olivia who was waving them over. Another tactic to try to get me to open up.

Great. This is just wonderful…

---

**Shane's POV**

I called my brothers to confirm if Erica was at Maui. Neither of them gave me an answer. Was it really that hard to say a yes or a no? I sat at the foot of the stairs just thinking about Erica. Something inside me craved just to see her again but I knew that the fact of her belonging to someone else eternally would kill me.

Does she even know how much I didn't want her to get married to that jerk?

Well I don't know enough to call him a jerk but he looks like the type who would hurt Erica… unintentionally.

I ran my fingers through my hair that was in great need of a hair cut.

I stopped.

My long locks of straightened hair where intertwined in my fingers.

How long has it been since I've gotten a snip here and there?

And what's with girls liking long hair?

Oh, I forgot.

I make it look extremely sexy.

I might be going crazy but I think I remember Erica saying she loved (or liked…whatever) my short hair, like how I had it in Hawaii. I smiled at myself finally thinking of a perfect plan to get back to Maui.

As of this moment Mitchie was busy watching a cooking show in the kitchen. She insisted on making lunch for us. I wasn't too excited for that. I only hope Mitchie inherited some of her mom's cooking skills. Besides the point, Mitch is extremely busy at the moment giving me the perfect amount of time to execute my flawless plan.

I ran up to the bathroom, frantically searching for a pair of scissors. I came out empty handed. I dodged into some random laundry room and searched in every corner.

Nothing.

I was about to give when, at last, I found a slim pair of sheers that would be perfect for the job inside some side drawer that also had needles and spools of thread. I walked back to the bathroom smirking at my ingenious mind.

I held up the scissors to my hair and began snipping away.

---

"SHANE, LUNCH IS READY!" Mitchie yelled out from below.

I stood in front of the mirror admiring myself at a job well done. I carefully tossed away all the snippets of hair I cut off into the toilet. I flushed it trying to get rid of all the evidence, even the scissors.

I nonchalantly traveled to the kitchen, checking myself out in every reflection that I passed.

"Shane?" I heard a singing voice dance out of the kitchen.

I then proceeded to prance to the Kitchen to introduce my hair to Mitch's shocked face.

Shocked face meet horrible hair.

I merely grinned at her, "Like it? I heard it was all the rage in Paris."

A strange sound came out from her, something like chocking and yelling.

"What in the hell did you do to your hair?" She demanded.

I shrugged, running my hands through the choppy uneven mess I created, "I don't know, I like it."

It was a lie but at least Mitchie was in panic.

"It looks like you had a fight with some hedge clippers and you lost!" She came over examining my head.

"Oh baby, you got it all wrong. I totally won the fight just look at this hair." I gloated. I grabbed Mitchie around her waist and began planting kisses on her face. She squirmed around pushing me away.

"Gross Shane!" She stumbled as I let her go, "I'm calling the pilot."

My heart skipped.

"What!"

"You are not coming near me with that stupid hair."

And with that she disappeared leaving me to do my victory dance in the kitchen.

I'm going to Maui.

I'm going to Maui.

I'm going to Maui.

I did my trademark dance all the way to the room where I began to pack my bags and dance in vicotry.

Maui!

---

**Erica's POV**

I marched off, clutching my fist so tightly my nails began to dig into my palms. If there was anything more intoxicating than the overdose of arrogance it was the plain confidence that oozed from the stupid surfers. Olivia stayed behind to bid a farewell more polite than I just gave. I proudly beamed down at my leg joint. There is truly nothing better than the ol knee-in-the-crotch maneuver.

As I neared the handsome hotel, I was finally joined by a panting Olivia. She shot her hand to my shoulder signaling me to stop as she caught her breath.

"Interesting choice of guys." I spat.

Olivia continued to inhale. I relaxed one of my hands and neared it to Olivia. The Colton look-alike had the nerve to write his name and number on my palm, without permission may I add. That when I drew the line and drove my knee where it belonged.

"Cream of the crop." I added.

"Erica, shut up!" Olivia finally said. "I thought they would be nice, 'kay? I'm so glad you had the guts to aim where it really hurts."

I tossed my hair over my shoulders, "Oh, it was nothing."

We made our way into the lobby where my luck never runs out on seeing a Grey brother just wandering around by himself. Nate had a black beanie covering his locks of brown curls and reading glasses that drastically changed his rock star appearance. Typical disguise for a celebrity. He sat near the 'Coffee Central' where all coffee enthusiast sat in enjoyable quiet as they all sipped away at their cups, except for Nate. He just sat there look quite annoyed with himself.

I nudged Olivia to the elevator and briefly told her I'll join her later. She narrowed her eyes at be but I assured her I'll be up in less than ten minuets. She simply rolled her eyes at me.

The moment Olivia was behind the elevator doors I 'causally' walked over to the Coffee Central and 'bumped' into Nate's chair as I made my way over to 'buy' some coffee.

He snapped up to look at the intruder who disrupted his train of thought. I merely smiled at him, acting like someone who had no clue who he was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir." I apologized, trying to hide my mischievous side of me.

Nate raised his left eyebrow at me.

"Erica…" He sighed out.

"Wow you know my name?" I played. I quickly sat down across him, studying his dishearten demeanor.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't mean to be so annoying perhaps I should have just stayed with Olivia.

Nate weakly pulled on the corner of his lips to form a small smile. He embarrassingly looked down as a red tint crawled up his cheeks. I was beginning to suspect something going on. Perhaps there was trouble in paradise?

"I guess you should know. It does sorta involve you…" He muttered.

My ears perked up. What in the world could be happening that 'sorta' involves me and woah, how did this happen?

I sit down, smiled, asked what's wrong and

BAM

I'm a part of something that could only add to the drama missing in my paradise.

"…I know you might not care anymore but maybe you can help."

"Go on." I said, trying to keep out the urgency from my voice. I couldn't help it I was intensely curious.

"For the past months, me and Jason notice- hold on." Nate took out his cell phone and looked at it. He shook his head and placed it on the table this time. I held back from looking at the lit screen. I didn't want to peek in on Nate's personal life.

"I don't want to sound rude but I don't know what it is about you that Shane goes nuts for." Nate confessed.

I sat there silently thinking how even I can't control myself when I was around Shane. His blurry face became a little clearer as I thought about the times when I should've not been with him.

"Shane literally forgets about Mitchie when a girl who has the same colored eyes as you do passes him or if she has some hair style he thinks you'll look nice in. You're like his obsession and it's sorta scary."

His phone buzzed again and I didn't mean to look. Even if his screen was upside down I could still see it somehow before Nate picked it up.

Nate just receive a message from Shane.

He let out a sigh and then held out the phone to me so I could read it.

_I just landed.  
__Gonna run some errands with Mitch.  
__Be there in like an hour.  
__If Erica's around, don't bother hiding her.  
__I will find her._

The last sentence sent an high voltage electric shock through me.

"How he knows you're here? I have no idea. He called me the morning after we saw you asking if you were on the island." Nate frantically said, "Jason thinks it was best to keep you out of the picture for now. We don't want to involve your husband but with Shane being a lunatic you never know what might happen."

Well that's one less thing he has to worry about, my 'husband'. I grimaced at the distaste that came with Colton and his stupid look-a-like.

"So you want me to help by hiding?" I asked, "That's no problem."

Nate fidgeted, "Well for now…"

I studied Nate who was now giving me a begging look.

"What else?" I questioned. There just has to be more than just hiding.

"Well if things turn out for the worst-"

"Worst meaning?"

"If he finds you." Nate answered, "You need to tell him something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. To _move on, you're married_, umm to _be with Mitchie_." Nate sighed, "It sounds crazy but Jason thought that you're possibly the problem."

I tried not to look offended.

Nate rambled on, "Once again, I'm trying not to be rude. I mean it was you that caused Shane to go crazy without you, that sent him to Camp Rock where he met Mitchie, and then strangely you met up again at New York weeks before your wedding. Jason just thinks he hasn't had closure with you. So we can't get rid of the 'problem' we just have to think of some other way to handle this. Shane looking desperately for you isn't the solution..."

I just sat there, soaking in all the information.

"…I was trying to say before that Me and Jason were noticing that Shane and Mitchie's relationship and it's alarming. They're so distant but they can't keep their hands of each other. It's like they're fighting mentally or something but they never say a word."

I tried to rule out the mental image of Shane and Mitchie rolling around. I held up my hand to signal Nate to stop. I knew what he was getting at. My purpose is to fix their relationship if it ever comes to that point. I was going to hide long enough and if that doesn't work out I would have to tell Shane some grand speech why he should stay with her and all my love for him was dead.

I had some pathetic hope that I wished he would find me, just so I can see his face again.

I spoke up, my hand still in the air, "I promise I'll do anything to help you out."

I thought Nate would quickly thank me and switch the subject into a more happier matter but he just stared at my hand. His brown eyes were fixated on the palm that I held up. I slightly turned my hand so that the corner of my eyes caught a glimpse of what Nate was staring at.

The name and number that stupid surfer scribbled on my palm.

I closed my hand and shoved it under my bare leg.

"Some guy offered us surfing lessons…" I lamely lied.

Nate looked in panic as if he just realized something that was held right in front of his nose.

I could see it in his eyes.

_**No Ring.  
**__**Number on her Hand  
**__**Husband nowhere in sight.  
**__**She must be a cheater**._

He quickly stood up and quietly excused himself. He can't leave without knowing the truth but just thinking about explaining my mishap gave me shivers. He briskly walked away while I stumbled on my feet trying to follow him. He has to give me a chance to say something but by the looks of it he didn't want to hear or see anymore.

"Wait" I called out.

Nate stopped abruptly and grabbed my arm with a tight grip. He then proceeded to drag me to the elevator. I tried to inwardly celebrate that he changed his mind but his grip on me was so strong that I will never doubt the strength of a nineteen year old ever again.

"Take me to your room." He barked.

I've never seen Nate so aggressive before. My heart pounded inside my chest as I reached out and pushed the button that was labeled two. I couldn't help the feeling that Nate thought I was here to ruin Shane's relationship, although I wanted to scream out that it was bad before I was in the picture…again.

The silver doors curtained away revealing the second floor. I stiffly walked over to my suite and slid in my key in the slot.

A little light blinked green and I twisted the knob . I let the door swing open and Nate quickly marched in and I followed slowly behind him. I heard a shriek come from the bathroom. Olivia came out in a towel looking more than furious. Nate ignored her and dodged into every corner of the small suite.

He came storming back to meek ol me.

"When were you going to tell me that your husband isn't here?" Nate yelled.

Olivia snorted, "Husband? Psh!"

Nate's suspicions became worse for him. If he gave me a second to explain why my 'husband' is nowhere in sight he could cross out the 'good-for-nothing-Erica-is-here-to-wreak-my-brothers-relationship-despite-her-being-married-off-to-some-guy-who-isn't-even-here' suspicion.

Nate paced around the room shaking. It was scary to see Nate almost transform into the Hulk.

"Why are you here, Erica? Did you hear from someone that Shane was going to Hawaii again?" Nate barked again.

I sunk to the floor placing my head in my hands. I shook my head over and over. I was not ready to explain my disastrous wedding to anybody. Olivia stood in front of me guarding my helpless estate from a furious Nate.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Olivia screeched at him.

"I'm trying to protect my brother from that home wreaker you call a friend!" He yelled back.

"What!"

"You heard me! That slut of yours wants to…Shane…Mitchie…engaged…ruin…"

I could feel my eyes filled with warm tears that streamed at an alarming pace down my face. Sobs escaped my mouth as I totally lost my composure.

I could feel my mouth moving, silently explaining to Nate why he was wrong.

Sweet Nate.

If only he knew his words were like acid on my recovering wounds.

If only he knew that my life has been totally unfair.

If only he knew that I would never try to take away someone's happiness when I have yet to find my own.

Nate would stop telling me I was a whore, a scumbag, lower than any slimy flake he's ever met.

He hates me.

Sweet Nate Grey hates me.

I have no idea when he stormed out and slammed the door. I had no more perception of time anymore. All I was concentrating on was all the wounds that were reopened.

All of them.

The pain was strangely familiar and so excruciating at the same time. After what seem like hours of bearing the pain I collapsed into a limp soggy piece of wet paper.

Drenched in tears  
and  
too delicate to move.

I quit crying some hours ago. It took too much energy out of me. I laid in the middle of my suite controlling my breathing. Olivia left somewhere after Nate made his exit. I hope she comes back soon. I need her.

---

**Olivia's POV**

In seconds flat I got dress and followed this idiot who barged in my suite and insulted my friend. The moment I spilled out into the hall I saw him flip me off just before the elevator closed off. I lost him.

Damn it, I lost him!

I stood in the middle of the hall thinking of what do to.

The first thing that popped into my mind was the counter boy.

I smiled.

Yes, the counter boy.

I pulled my wet hair up into a bun as I remember the idiot's name.

Nate Grey.

The idiot was famous for being Shane Grey's brother.

I winced at the sight of Erica on the floor repeating his name.

"_Sweet Nate. Please. Nate. Sweet Nate Grey. Don't."_

I'm sure he didn't even hear her pleas. But he will hear me.

That boy doesn't know that Hurricane Olivia is about to knock.

---

**Jason's POV**

We all patiently waited for Nate to come back. Shane called him sometime ago and it annoyed the nerves out of Nate. I held Caitlyn back, who desperately wanted to follow him out. It took Alice to calm her down and assure her he just needs some time alone.

Before Shane called for the fiftieth time that hour, we were having a serious meeting.

About Mitchie and Shane.

And their never-ending engagement.

Caitlyn had to go through the shock of Erica's and Shane's past which, in my mind, is the reason why Shane is reluctant to hurry off and tie the knot with Mitch.

The three of us quietly sat around, anxiously waiting for Nate to come back. Alice was napping on my shoulder and Caitlyn was staring out the window. I was trying not to wake Alice with my loud thoughts.

I became quiet paranoid after the wedding talk of two people I know.

Erica and Mitchie.

I wasn't so sure if I was ready to take that step with Alice but I can't see myself with another person. I lightly kissed her forehead and emerged myself in other thoughts.

The door slammed open.

Alice winced and sleepily looked around.

"Is he back?" Alice whispered.

Caitlyn rushed to the entrance to our master suite and came back with a Nate I've never seen before.

"I talked to Erica, the damn liar." He spat.

I wanted to get up but Alice was still leaning on me and I didn't want to shrug her off.

Caitlyn grabbed Nate's bewildered face, "What are you talking about?"

"The backstabber found out Shane was here and decided to have another go with him." Nate growled.

Alice perked up, "That doesn't sound like her. Isn't she married?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "Alice like _you _know? Remember her ring-less finger?"

Nate held up his left hand and stuck out his ring finger at Alice.

I glared back at Nate for being so rude. What's gotten over him?

"Even if she was married what makes you think it won't stop her?" Nate ranted on, "I saw a number on her hand some guy 'Marcel' left her with. She said it was for surfing lessons. I say bull. Erica is nothing but a whore who wants to ruin Shane because she knows she has the upper hand."

I winced at how negative Nate was towards Erica. I couldn't believe what Nate was saying about Erica. Besides Shane, Nate was the next who liked Erica, in a friend way. I had to admit I was always the one who wasn't quiet sure about her but I'm pretty sure now Erica can't be that bad.

"I GUESS I'LL COME IN!" Someone shouted. There were small foot steps heard approaching us and then a small girl came into view glaring daggers straight at Nate. I remembered then that I never heard the door shut. Nate must have left it wide open.

"Get out or I'll call security." Nate growled.

The girl seemed unmoved, "Just like I should have call security when you came barging into my suite and then proceeded to call MY friend a slut."

Caitlyn giggled, "Well she deserves to be called one."

"Could you please stay out of this." The girl snapped at Caitlyn who glared at her with disgust. "Now, Nate, if you or any of your idiot brothers come near my friend again you'll be hearing from me again. What kind of a guy likes to kick a girl when she's down? Oh that's right the Grey Brothers."

"Get her out." Nate said emotionless.

I was intrigued by the girl to claimed to be Erica's friend.

"You said she was down, was she having marriage problems?" I asked. I only wanted to see if Nate's assumptions were aiming near the right direction.

"To have marriage problems you first HAVE to be married." She spat at me, "I'm guess none of you care enough to find out that Colton abandon her at the alter and left her devastated. None of you care enough to actually find out my best friend has been wasting away in depression. Except for Nate who cares a bit because he thinks that Erica is stalking Shane so she can ruin a relationship. Oh no, wait. Nate doesn't care at all because you turn Erica into a lifeless being back there, you idiot!"

I was speechless. I couldn't fathom how that must feel. Alice wiped away a tear.

I imagined Erica at the alter in white, smiling brightly at the man who was about to leave her and then the following months I picture Erica alone and deathly skinny.

"So seriously, screw you all. Thanks for once again ruining Erica's life because 'she wants Shane' and she's an 'adulterous wife'. Fuck you Nate and tell your brother that if I ever see him on the second floor he won't be coming back." The girl smiled sweetly at Nate and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Nate didn't change his uncaring façade but Caitlyn did. She looked almost embarrassed that she was hating on a girl she didn't even know.

Caitlyn sighed, "Why did she tell us she's married?"

"Because," I spoke up, "She didn't want us to think she was back to interfere with Shane, that was not her intension, Nate!"

He glance up at me and rolled his eyes.

"It makes sense," I yelled at him, "She had no ring because she doesn't have a husband. She had a number because I'm sure her friend was pushing her to meet some people. She's here because she wants to escape the pain that comes when someone leaves you! I'm sure you forgot all about that when Alex left did you, Nate? I'm glad Caitlyn is able to put up your crap."

Nate shot back, "Yeah, explain the big coincident that Erica pops in when Mitch and Shane are on the rocks! Explain how she ends up in the same friggin Hotel, Jason. I want to hear that."

I quiet down as a soft knock scraped at the door. Alice got up and swiftly grabbed the door.

"Yo, Alice!" Shane's voice echoed through. I looked over at Nate and Caitlyn again both sharing the same pained expression.

"Hey Mitch!" Alice's voice giggled as the three came into the living room. They stopped at the slight of us.

Torn, bruised and with a heck of a load on our shoulders.

Shane grinned at us, showing of his new hair.

Short.

Very short.

And inch more off and he'll look like he just came back from the army. Shane sat down next to me as Mitchie took Caitlyn into another room.

"Care to tell me where she is?" Shane whispered.

My throat tied into a knot, "Don't bother with her Shane."

His mouth hung slightly opened.

"She happily married and doesn't want to see you," I lied.

---

**Erica's POV**

Three million years have past and Olivia finally came back looking young as ever. I tried to smile at her but I felt my skin crack when I attempted to do so. I guess my 3,000,0022 year old body isn't the same as it use to be. Most of me has withered away. I could imagine I looked like a mummified Pharaoh with his leather skin stretch out tightly on his bones. I hope Olivia doesn't get any ideas to move me. I might just turn into dust if she touches me. No one likes to sweep dust off such a pretty carpet.

Not even Nate.

Or that Colton look-alike.

Yes, Olivia should just let me stay here so she won't have to deal with my mess. She's been an awfully good friend, I can't ask her to do more.

I felt a pair of warm arms carry me and I want to tell them to put me down. Nobody should touch me, nobody would want to touch me. Not after what Nate called me.

_Erica: The Scum Sucking Road Whore._

Isn't he sweet and so right on?

Ah, the bed. I felt the softness of a cloud wrap around me. This is heaven.

Sleep sounds so tempting…

---

_In many things it is not well to say, "know thyself"; it is better to say, "know others."_

_- MENANDER_

---

**Oh, Erica. Get better, you will see the day come.**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't make Nate too mean, I hope it comes off as trying to protect his brother from making a big mistake. **

**Anyways I have a sudden inspiration for a one-shot. Shane-centric. I'll post it up soon enough and get on with my other abandon story.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well it's a bit shorter in comparison than most of the chapter I write now but I'm super duper sure you're love it if you've been waiting for something**** happen.**

**-grins-**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter TWELVE: Hide and Seek

---

**Erica's POV**

I woke up sore and aching after an eternity of sleep. It felt like forever since Nate was in here. Although it was strangely clear to me what had happen before I lost the conscience state of sanity. I turned over to my side and I saw the sight of Olivia packing all of our things back into the suitcases. An alarm surged through me and I was instantly awaken. We can't leave. I was getting better. She saw me. Olivia knows this is where I want to be. Why was she hurryingly throwing everything inside the cases? I groaned feeling the lump on my back caused by sleeping on the floor for a chuck of time. I twisted around and my spine finally crunched back into it's proper place. Olivia looked up and shivered in disgust. She extremely disliked people snapping their joints to relieve some pent up stress. I gathered energy to sit up, letting Olivia know that I am fully awake and aware.

"What are you doing?" My voice came out in a raspy tone.

Even Olivia was surprised.

"Um packing," She said after recovering from the shock. "You are way too unstable to be here and with idiots like Nate around there is no way I'll let you stay."

I frowned.

Nate just misunderstood. That's all. If he would have known the truth, all of this could have been avoided and things would have been peachy keen and Olivia would let me stay.

"Olivia," my throat groaned, "Please, let me-"

"No."

"Hawaii's been great."

"No."

"Olivia, I want to stay!" I forced out.

I took in a deep breath, speaking was such an exhausting workout.

Olivia slammed down the cover for the suit case signaling that she was done packing. She gripped on the edges trying to regain her composure.

"There's no way I can continue seeing you like this, Erica. Aren't you tired of being miserable? Is there any other place that makes you happier than here?" Olivia ranted.

I shook my head, "I can't travel like this."

I motioned over my limp body.

"Are you going to carry me all the way to the airport?" I asked.

Olivia frowned at me, "Whatever it takes…"

"I'll heal, alright? It just takes time." I assured. Hawaii has certainly placed a positive aspect on my life.

I looked into the troubled face of Olivia. I was eternally grateful for her. She's like my angel in form of a crazy 22 year old girl. Since I'm not sure what quiet happened when she left me, I know she was standing up for me. I loved that aspect of Olivia. Always straight forward and never skims the edges. I know that my problems will take a toll on her one which only motivated me more to get better quickly so that I can start a new journey in my life. Perhaps this time I won't be so lenient on who I choose to date. This guy has to be absolutely perfect, worth my time, and incredibly sexy. Although Colton was almost impeccably perfect and sexy he was not worth my time... Seeing how it ended and ruined months of my life that I'll never get back. Colton. Yes, Colton was a good enough reason to get these wounds wrapped up and pushed to heal. Why should I be wallowing away in misery while he's off in Africa completely back to his life he was planning to live. I was the only one affected. I was the only one crying myself to sleep while Olivia cradled me. I was pathetic. Completely pathetic to waste to much energy on someone who clearly doesn't want me and heck with Shane around what makes him think I wanted him?

I submitted myself to finally break out of this mold that held me back for so long.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed with new found energy, unfortunately for me my mind might have had a revelation but my body was still aching. I winced at the pain that engulfed me. The next time I have a mental break down I'll remind myself to never flop myself onto the floor and to at least drag myself to somewhere comfy.

"Please Olivia." I begged.

"Fine"

I squealed but it came out as god knows what. I cleared my throat and outstretched my arms out for Olivia.

She looked at me strangely and rolled her eyes, "Erica, I have no idea how you willingly put yourself into positions like this."

"It's called risks." I stated.

"Or insanity." She added.

I smiled widely at her, "C'mon, my arms aren't moving till you give me a hug."

"Fine!"

Hugs.

They make the world a better place.

---

**Shane's POV**

This sucks. Everybody looks depressed. It's raining buckets outside. I can't do anything. Jason insist I work with Mitch to get on with out wedding. Worst of all Nate doesn't want to talk to me. What in the world did I do to the brat?

I tried to coax some information out of him but he just looks miserably at me and walks away. I think either Nate is the source of this depression or I probably forgot about a snide remark I told him and he's sulking.

Anyways this really blows.

I know she's here. I just know it and I know they're hiding something from me.

I walked inside the mini kitchen to find Mitchie reading another Bridal Magazine. It's not that I'm stupid, I know she's dropping hints like bombs, I just don't feel like tying the knot…with her. Maybe I should have a talk with her. I can't continue pretending that I love her.

I mean, I do love Mitchie, just not in the same way I did before or I thought of.

I know this isn't making sense.

When I met Mitchie, she did help me and because she helped discover who I wanted to be, I guess it awaken some hopes.

The hope to find someone who truly knows who you are.

Mitchie filled that hope perfectly but I didn't realize that my heart was already occupied.

Erica.

She's important.

I know she is.

After four years of knowing her and I still can't shake her off, there's a reason.

A big reason.

She's maybe the one I want to be with, forever.

And if she's the one, then it's plain to see that Mitchie and I can't make the same mistake Erica made.

Erica is married.

But if my feelings are correct then Erica loves me too and she will divorce him.

"Shane!"

"Huh?"

Mitchie glared at me. I guess I've been standing there looking like a pensive statue.

"Ugh!" She shoved her nose back into her magazine.

She hasn't been in a great mood.

We were suppose to leave back to the private island this morning but the heavy rain decided otherwise. Extra time in Maui is something Mitch didn't want to do. She fears that I'll run off with Erica and she has every right to be afraid. The way her eyes worry when I leave for five minutes to the bathroom make me think that even she knows we don't belong to each other.

This morning I got the pleasure to have some more insight to what's going on. While I was 'sleeping' Mitchie dragged Caitlyn in and had another converastion.

"_Anything on her other half?"_

"_Um, not really"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We should talk about this later. Shane might wake up."_

"_He won't. Trust me. So spill. Now!"_

"_I can't, Mitch. I feel awful about it. She's not here to take Shane away."_

"_Oh bull."_

"_I'm serious!"_

"_Whatever."_

Ok, so it's not that insightful but it helps to know that a) she is around and b) Mitchie is worried.

"Shane?" Mitchie called, her magazine toss carelessly on the counter.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

I sighed, "Yeah…it happens."

I was about to give up on this day and go take a nap when I got a text message. Without thinking, I pulled out my phone and checked out the message. It was from Caitlyn. I curiously looked at her. She was with Nate in the living room looking as if she had no idea about the message sent.

I checked it out.

**Get away from Mitch and delete all your messages once we're finished.**

I walked away from Mitchie and entered the bathroom. I found this game so stupid. Why am I even following what Caitlyn says?

Another message.

**She's in room 203.  
****I'll distract everybody in a couple of seconds.  
****Slip out as soon as you can.**

What was this? Caitlyn trying to help? It wasn't like her to turn her back on Mitchie. I'll have to thank her, later on.

Hmm. 203? That's on the second floor…

_**CRASH**_

A high pitched scream was muffled by the door I was behind. I guess this is the cue. I quickly creaked the door open and saw the entrance completely deserted. I could hear the commotion in the kitchen.

Perfect.

Caitlyn is a genius.

I quickly reached the door and in a moment silently clicked it shut.

I was free.

And now to delete the messages….

---

**Erica's POV**

So the rain won't help at all today but at least it gives me one more day here. Olivia isn't exactly convinced to let me stay here but as long as I'm here right? I sat by the window feeling the erratic beat of rain drop flicking onto the glass. My hand lifted and placed itself onto the cool glass. A slight fog outlined the shape of my hand. The rain just made me want to go outside. I want to dance around soaking wet in the rain.

The thought is actually exhilarating.

"Erica?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if Shane found you?" Olivia stood behind me unfocused at the blurry vision of the window.

I tried to ignore the increase of rhythm of my beating heart. What would I do? Heck, I think I'll melt into puddle of goo and then I'll solidify to jump on him. I could possibly throw in a kiss or two to wipe that stupid lopsided grin on his face. Then I'll proceed to kidnap Shane Grey so it could just be me and him.

"Still like him?" Olivia ignored my silence.

"Very much."

Olivia shifted her weight, "If you like him that much then why…why Colton?"

"I never thought I'll see Shane again." I admitted.

My belief in fate was stronger than ever. Seriously, to randomly meet Shane Grey two times and a possible third has to be more than coincidence. I don't think I have to worry much, anymore. He's mine. I know it. I just hope he realizes it. I belong in his arms and no one else. Mitchie is going to have to step back because I think all along Shane was mine. So she might have her hands on him now but I will get him back.

Olivia shook her head as she let out a laugh.

"You met for how long and you fell for him?" Olivia said as more of a statement than a question.

"Well he liked me off the bat. It took me a bit longer to warm up to him." I said smiling at the long ago thoughts.

"And your crazy for him?"

"I guess you can say that?"

Olivia shook her head again in disapproval. I knew what she was thinking….

I'm crazy.

"Please Oli, I just want to see him. Forget about Nate. He'll be sorry later." I begged. Knowing Olivia for these past years I could just imagine the threats she'll make if Nate comes along.

"Fine, I'll try not to rip their heads off if I any of them." Olivia promised.

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be room service. I got some food for you. Discounted." Olivia winked and scurried away.

---

**Shane's POV**

The moment the door swung open I found Erica's friend looking wide-eyed at me. I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to hush. She had trouble moving her head up and down but I took it as a 'yes'. She moved aside letting me in. Olivia motioned over to the window where Erica was sitting by the window, lazily watching the rain splatter on the glass. Lucky for me she had her back against us.

It took some serious mental strength to restrain myself from running over and holding her in my arms.

"What did they bring?" Her voice called out.

I close my eyes in satisfaction of hearing her once again.

Olivia panicked beside me. She struggled with coming up with something. I grabbed a hold of her and mouthed off an excuse.

"Oh, false alarm!" Olivia nervously giggled, "Wrong room."

"Oh…"

Olivia looked sheepishly at me. She shrugged off my hands and walked over a packed suitcase.

"Hey, Erica, I'm going to go see if they can hurry the order up. Are you fine?" Olivia asked. She took out a small sweater and slipped it on.

"Totally. Hey, can you get some of those baby carrots with ranch?" Erica asked, her eyes still glued to the window. I didn't risk it. I hid behind some random wall they put in front of the entrance to separate the beds from the tiny living area.

" I don't have that much money on me." Olivia admitted.

"Why don't you just moon them or something? I'm sure they'll go crazy for that." Erica joked.

"Ha ha…I'll try… Bye Erica." Olivia zoomed passed me and gave me a thumbs up before she left.

Here I was, feet away from Erica. The suspense is literally killing me. Every moment I didn't spend with her I died a little. I stepped away from the wall and silently walked towards her.

My mind was racing with so many thoughts.

So what if she's married? Erica will always be that girl who took part of my soul, part of me with her. I'm sure she knows that. Maybe after kissing her senseless I could ask for it back. I mean I won't have eternity with her anymore but I could start my life fresh again.

I was perhaps inches away from her. At this point I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. I lean down close to her ear and whispered.

"_Erica…"_

---

**Erica's POV**

"…_I'm back."_

I didn't even have to try.

Nate asked me to hide and I did.

It seems like Shane found me effortlessly.

Like the game of Hide and Seek.

His voice tickled my ear and I pulled away. It was almost too much to have him near me again. His shining eyes and warm smile. Butterflies wouldn't properly describe how I felt inside.

Lions was more like it.

Hungry, angry lions. They tore and gnawed at my insides.

Shane pressed his forehead on to mine. He close his eyes, enjoying our reunion.

"How did you find me?" I asked breathlessly. With Shane around, I'm always short of breath.

"It was easy peasy lemon squeezey." He mumbled back.

Yes.

Shane is definitely mine.

---

**Told you it was a shorter Chapter. -grins again- I mean I don't think it's quet as good as the others but… I think it passes…I did bring them together again and believe me I had no idea how to write that out. **

**In fact I had no idea how I would bring them together. I thought I could reunite them in the last chapter but that would take too much waiting and that my friends is unnecessary. **

**Yes, this cause's for a song…**

_**REUNINTED AND IT FEELS SOO GOOOOD!**_

**Well they're together… What do you think is going to happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I added a bunch of fluff, here and there. I hope you like it. I wasn't to sure if I wanted them to reunite early on but hey, my mind works in funny ways.**

**ENJOY!!**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter THIRTEEN: The Other Women

---

**Shane's POV**

I nuzzled the heck out of her neck. It seems like the only thing that I could do that kept me satisfied. I knew anything else would cross the line. I mean, I wouldn't mind crossing that line but I'm sure Erica would like to keep this PG or less. It killed me that she didn't belong to me. A stupid metal ring reminded me of that. In fact, since I'm already here…I could possibly slip her ring off her finger and chuck it out the window. Hmm, sounds like a plan. But for now I don't mind just feeling her skin on mine.

"Funny how we keep meeting up like this." She said.

I was close to kissing her senseless when she spoke.

"Third times a charm." I murmured to her skin.

She scooted away from me looking quiet mad at herself. I was mad at her too…well for moving away, that is.

"Shane..." She was at a lost for words. She struggled with whatever she wanted to say so I use it to my advantage. I closed the gap between us and began to lightly kiss her neck.

"Hmm."

Her neck stiffened but she tilted her head back allowing me more skin to devour.

"Shane." She said more sternly.

I paused.

"Huh?"

She tore away from me again, looking more disheartened than ever.

"There's something's you should know." She stood up and began pacing around. I braced myself for the worse.

She didn't love me. (But who wouldn't love me?)

Her husband's here. (I'll resort to fighting him…even though he's almost twice my size.)

OR (and possibly the worst)

She doesn't want to see me again. (I can't imagine doing that again.)

"Ahhh, Me and Colton…" She twisted her face in the most adorable way. "We ummm. I wasn't expecting something to happen…"

I froze.

Was Erica pregnant?

I couldn't see how. She was terribly skinny since the last time I saw her. Anything about her seem 'un-pregnant' but I couldn't shake off the image of her holding a child that wasn't mine.

She held her hands trying to compose herself. I stared at her fingers constantly wringing around and I noticed a small detail.

Bare fingers.

Where was her wedding ring?

Was she pregnant AND husbandless?

That jerk left her no doubt. I was right about him. I was about to rant how silly she was to marry a guy that wasn't worth her time but then I remembered the fool was in Africa.

"I'm not married." She whispered.

A frown appeared on her face and it left me confused.

"Did you not go to the wedding ceremony or what?" I asked. How could she not be married? Everything was set when I left, did she not show or what?

"No, I went." She pursed her lips. "I said my 'I do's' too."

So then why isn't she married? Everything went without a flaw if she said her vows.

"Colton…" She began. "He ummm, he didn't."

I'm not sure for how long I just sat there looking at her. Colton didn't say his vows? I don't know why I was concentrating on him so much when I could have just continued what I was doing.

She wasn't married for Pete sake's! I can do whatever I want. She's free.

Then again, why is she looking miserable? I began to doubt that she loved me. Wouldn't she be more excited to tell me that she was a free soul? Was that why she was so reluctant to…let me…do things? She actually loved him?

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, worried to hear that she no longer had any feelings for me.

"I can't stand when people leave me." She bit back some tears. I was quickly beside her to be there if they need to be wiped away. She sucked in a ragged breath of air. "I was just expecting to be with him since you left, and when he said he didn't wan to marry me…I had no one."

Screw her tears. I rather hug her instead.

She didn't cry as much as I expected her to. Actually my shirt was dry when she came back up and her face didn't look tear stained.

"So no Colton." I asked. I just wanted to make sure.

"Nope." She beamed up at me.

"And you're not pregnant, right?" Once again…just wanted to know.

Erica made a face, "What? No!"

---

**Erica's POV**

Why on earth would he think I'm pregnant? Did I looked that big to him? I self-consciously looked at my stomach and then glared at him. He simply laughed and shook his head.

"Long story."

I wasn't convinced so I walked to the bathroom to check. I mean I wasn't exactly a flat stomach kind of girl but pregnant? Shane followed me in and shook his head again.

"Seriously, you don't look pregnant. I don't know why I thought you were." He grinned.

He was moments away from saying something stupid. There was something in his eyes that was ticking away.

"Would you like to be?" He asked.

He has some nerves. I glared at him and walked back out. It was sort of fun having him chase me down. Like how little kids play games. I opened the window, threatening to go out into the balcony.

"Oh c'mon!" He protested, "I'm not _that_ bad looking. I think our kids will look pretty darn great. And with your intelligence and my talents I think we can hit the genetic jackpot."

I had to laugh. Kids at this point seems unlikely.

"What about Mitchie? She's a cute girl. And with both talents combine she can pop out a Diana Ross or something." I winked. He made a face and wrapped his arms around me, prohibiting me from going out to the rain.

"I want my kids to have your smile and your color hair and your nose and your eyes and-"

"When I have this kid, I'll make sure I'll send it over to you and Mitchie." I sarcastically said.

He's obviously not seeing that he's not as free as I was. Shane shrugged. It wasn't a big deal.

"She won't be around." He mumbled into my hair.

"Let's be realistic." I sighed, "You know I'm not expecting you to leave her, right?"

"Then I guess your expectations for me are low." He responded.

"You want to leave her for someone who you barely know."

He nuzzled his nose in my hair, "What's life without a little risk?"

I scoffed.

So like him.

But he was right. So I thought of a little risk of my own. I'm always the 'damsel-in-distress' when he comes along. He always ends up kissing me senseless. For once, I want to kiss him senseless until he can't speak or walk…

I could feel a mischievous smile grow on my face. I struggled away from his arms. It didn't take much to break from his grasp. He looked utterly confused. I quickly grabbed his face and pressed my lips on his. I didn't exactly go weak like I had before. I mean, I _did_ feel weak but my knees were working with me this time. His mouth moved with mine at a fast pace, intensifying as ever second ticked by. During a small breath break I pushed him out into the balcony as I followed along. In seconds flat I was soaked to the bone.

"What…umm..are…you doing?" He asked in between kisses.

"Risk." Is all I can managed to say.

He stopped and tried to hold in a laugh. He failed, miserably. I frowned. I couldn't understand why he was laughing at me. I was not getting the 'joke' at all. He lean on the balcony rail and looked at me. May I add that he looked extra scrumptious when his shirt is stuck on his body like a second skin and his hair flat on his head.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him.

"This is a risk?" He asked motioning the rain.

I crossed my arms.

"We can catch a cold, you know." I muttered.

He continued to laugh and I felt a bit embarrassed. Maybe risks isn't my thing. I stormed back inside and I was quickly joined my Shane who grabbed my hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to get all mad! I just… never mind. Let's go back out side." He tugged, "I think your idea of kissing in the rain is great. C'mon."

I rolled my eyes and let myself to back outside with Shane.

---

"Tell me about your parents. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"We put them in a retirement home already."

"WHAT!"

"Kidding."

Shane and I were knitted closely in bed, dry and warm. Don't get any ideas. We were just laying in bed watching tv as Olivia was wiping away some tears that the tv movie had produced. Shane had me tucked under his arm while I rested my head on his chest. The sound of his heart beat overwhelmed the volume of the tv. Shane would mumble something about the movie and I would just nod. I didn't want to tell him that I haven't been paying attention so I averted to asking more questions.

"Do they like Mitchie?"

I'm not sure if he heard me or not because his face was still concentrating on the movie. I decided to let it go and not ask again.

"I hate love at first sight movies." Olivia declared. She still had some bead of tears running down her cheek, "They're so romantic but so unrealistic. It never happens."

Shane's arm pulled me closer and whispered, "Oh it happens."

This was perfect. All that needed to happen is for my credits to roll and have a happily ever after. I was so caught up in my own flicker of joy that I completely forgot about a promise I made. Nate asked me to convince Shane back to Mitchie. The thought nearly killed me if I let Shane away from me. But I _promise_. I mindlessly played with Shane's short hair which reminded me so much of when I first met him.

"They love her." Shane spoke.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. Who loves who?

"What?"

Shane sat up and I pulled away from his warm touch. I was left out in the cold again.

"My parents love Mitchie. They always saw me with a hometown girl." He admitted.

I almost forgot that Mitchie was once a complete normal person, like I am, a couple of years ago. Any glint of fame and fortune was a far of dream for Mitchie. Then Shane came along and push her dreams into a big reality. She was no hometown girl. Not any more at least. I became a bit offended when Shane didn't tell me that his real hometown girl was the girl he was sneaking off with.

I sat away from Shane, sulking my brains out. I curled into a ball of pouting and coldness. Of course, with Shane around I couldn't leave that wall up for long. The minute he blew a hint of warm air in my ear I collapsed. It's not fair when he has the upper hand all the time.

"I'm sure once they meet you they'll forget about Mitch." He purred. He began to trail warm kisses down my cheek. Every time he would plant one my smile grew wider and wider.

"OK, I'm out of here!" Olivia stood up, "tell me when you guys are done with the baby making."

What was all these references to kids? Seriously. Shane waved at her, grinning like an idiot.

"Ok, we will!" He called. I lightly slapped him. If he only knew that I was deathly scared of the idea of kids…

"What?"

"Stop it with these babies and being pregnant!" I begged.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who said it! Go hurt your friend." Shane pretended to wince at the spot I aimed my hand at. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Erica. I know you would kill to have at it with me." Shane nonchalantly lounged on my bed. "Look I'll make it easier for you…"

He proceed to take off his shirt. He flung towards me but missed by a mile. I looked back at him and Shane was starting at his belt buckle. I hurried over and stopped him. There will not be a naked Shane running around my suite.

"Stop taking your clothes off!" I scolded. He only grinned.

"Fine. Your right. I'm not letting you take some of yours off. How rude of me." He looked down at me and I immediately crossed my arms over my chest.

"Shane…" I started. I didn't know how to express that I would love to ravish him but it wasn't right. I would feel extremely guilty for Mitchie who has no idea about this. I was going to have to put my foot down. As hard as it might be I can't go through with the promise Nate asked me to do.

"…nothing of that sort will ever happen if you're still with Mitchie."

I hope that gave him a huge hint of what I was trying to get at.

"I just can't leave her, Erica…" Shane said.

A HUGE disappointment washed over me. Shane wasn't ready to let her go. After this stupid obstacle, you would have thought that he would happily cut off the one thing that's holding him back. No. I felt ridiculous for letting myself think that he's ready to finally be with me. I held back a scoff. He was going to hear from me, I won't hold back this time.

"After so long, that you claim to like me-"

"Love" He corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "You're still disappointing."

Shane looked at me about to protest.

"You broke my heart when I was eighteen. I felt almost stupid for liking you. Then you come waltzing back into my life. Shane, I was this close" I held up my thumb and pointer finger, "This close to leaving Colton so I could be with you. But you left before I could actually make my decision. And now your back, wanting to make these stupid imaginary babies and you can't even break from the one thing that's holding you back."

"She's not holding me back. You're the one that won't roll around in bed with me." He argued.

"I don't want to be the other woman, Shane!" I cried.

"You're not!"

"After you're done with me, who are you going to go back with?" I asked.

Shane glared at me.

"You think I want to go willingly?"

"Regardless," I sighed, "She has you and I don't."

"We won't have sex then!" Shane walked over to his shirt and slipped it on. He held out his arms, showing me that he solved the problem. "We can wait for our babies. Just don't be mad."

He came over and lifted my chin so he could kiss me. I reluctantly pulled away. I don't know why it was suddenly different. It just was. His hand dropped back to his side and he frowned.

"Have it your way then." He mumbled.

He stormed to the door and slammed it shut. I chew on my lip so hard that I felt the irony tatse of blood in my mouth. I quickly dodged into the bathroom to rinse my mouth out.

The nerve of Shane.

Stupid babies.

---

**Shane's POV**

I reached the suite I was suppose to stay in. I almost regretted seeing Erica.

Wait no.

I could never regret that.

It's just she's so infuriating. How can she expect me to leave Mitchie if we're engaged. It's not as simple as she make's it seem! The moment I stepped in a was gulfed with yells and hugs.

All coming from Mitchie.

"Why haven't you answered your calls! I've been calling you like crazy!" She lashed.

I quickly took out my phone and pressed some buttons. It didn't come to life as it normally does. I then remembered being out in the balcony with Erica. The rain must of short circuited it. I frowned, I have to get another one of these things. I gave Mitchie my phone.

"It got wet."

I walked passed her and walked around. It felt awfully still in the suite. I turn to Mitchie who was examining my phone.

"Where's everybody?"

Mitchie wiped away a piece of stray hair that feel on her face. She handed my phone back to me and sighed, "Caitlyn went to go get some stitches. I think she sliced some skin open. I'm not sure. Everybody was around her so I couldn't see. Nate took her to the Hospital. Jason and Alice went to go look for you though…"

Shane couldn't help but to feel that Caitlyn was no where near a hospital.

"So where were you?" She finally asked.

I did my best to find an excuse, "I ah, I was outside…. talking to room service about changing the sheets when Nate and Caitlyn came rushing out. I just came back from the hospital. Nate was going to take Caitlyn for a dinner, I think."

Yes, I think that was a good lie.

"_Hey! We're home!" _

Nate and Caitlyn came spilling in holding hands. I tensed up. How am I suppose to explain _that_? Mitchie eyed me carefully and looked over at Caitlyn.

"Hey, Cait. Can I see your awesome stitches?"

Caitlyn froze. Her eyes widen at me and I simply shrugged.

Nate cleared his throat, "The doctor said that she couldn't take off the gauze for a while. Maybe tomorrow?"

I looked down to Caitlyn's arm. At least they had enough sense to stage her wound perfectly. Right above her left elbow was a white gauze taped down with medical tape.

"So where do you plan to go?" Mitchie questioned. She looked at me as if she wanted to confirm this mess.

"Come again?" Nate narrowed his eyes.

"The dinner you guys were planning after Cait got her stitches?" I said. I gave a tight smile to Caitlyn hoping she would understand.

"OH! Yeah, we just came here to change. Right Nate?" Caitlyn elbowed Nate with her 'bad' arm. I hope Mitchie didn't catch that. In fact, there were so many flaws to this I'm pretty sure Mitchie would see something fishy. She's a smart girl, I'll give her that.

"Yeah, right." Nate answered two seconds too late for a normal response. Mitchie raised her eyebrow but finally discarded it.

"It is alright if Shane and I go along?" She wrapped her arms around me. "We haven't had a nice date in centuries!"

"Sure…" Caitlyn forced a smile. "But I have to run an errand first. Ahh room service. They need to change the sheets."

Caitlyn sped off and Mitchie, Nate and I just awkwardly stared at each other.

"Well I'm gonna go freshen up." Nate said walking off.

"And I'll go take a shower." I said practically running off after Nate.

---

**Erica's POV**

It was hard to concentrate on the movie that was coming out on tv. REALLY hard. Most of my mind was wandering off to a person who can't make up his mind. If it's really that hard for Shane, I could call up Mitchie and reveal Shane in the most shady kind of way.

Who am I kidding?

I would never have the guts to hurt someone else.

I gritted my teeth as the movie came to an end and a couple walked away to their happy ending. Stupid movies. I wish they could actually produce something that true, like my life.

My movie would be called.

Erica: _The other women_

There was knocking on the door. It was probably Olivia. She had forgotten her room key when she first left. When she came back from the food run she interrupted a very intimate conversation Shane and I were having.

"Coming!" I yelled out. I turned off the tv and hustled to the door only to find that it wasn't my best friend.

It was Caitlyn.

I wasn't quiet sure how to react. I just stood there looking at her like if she had corns growing out of her ears.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked in a small voice.

I nodded and motioned her in. Caitlyn step inside and without a moment to waste she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

I wasn't quiet sure what to think.

"What are you talking about?"

Caitlyn sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. "I almost ruined your life."

Ok, now she was just talking crazy. I hardly knew her and she didn't know me enough to ruin my life.

"When the boys were talking to you I saw how nice they were to you. Like a long time friend or something. It just made me mad because they never show that kind of 'nice-ness' to Mitchie. They're just neutral on her but with you it's like you're a legend."

I mentally scoff.

"So I called Mitchie to tell her that you were on the island. She quickly assumed that you were there to take away Shane-"

"But she doesn't know anything about us." I protested. I was beyond sure that she knew nothing more than our insignificant fling.

Caitlyn bit her lip, "Oh she knows."

A panic settled in me.

"Anyways. I extremely disliked you. I didn't even know why. And then yesterday you friend came barging in our suite and basically made me feel lousy. I was judging you way more than you deserved. I talked to Nate that late last night and he just told me how Shane hurt you and something inside me changed. To think that you were the reason why Shane was a jerk at Camp Rock. You were something special to him if we went that crazy over you."

"I don't feel so special now…" I mumbled.

"So when I was talking to Nate again this morning he said that Shane knows you were here. I somehow convince him to give me your room number so I can text it to Shane."

Ah, so that's how he found me.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we went through just so he could see you." Caitlyn laughed. She lifted her arm and showed me her taped down gauze. I was speechless. Did she hurt herself for me?

"I had to pretend I cut myself." She grinned up at me. "It took a heck of some staging to pull that off."

I was still confused. Why was Caitlyn turning her back on her best friend? They were dubbed the new Paris and Nicole of this era.

"Why are you helping me?"

Caitlyn painfully looked at me. I wasn't sure what to think.

"In a way I think I owe you the favor."

Ok, now she's crazy.

"If it wasn't for you I don't think me and Nate would have ever been together." She confessed. I still had no idea what she was talking about. Thankfully she began to explain.

"If Shane would have never gone to Camp Rock, I would have never see Nate in person until Grease."

"But I don't see how-"

"If I would have just met Nate on the set, I would have only seen him as a incredibly gorgeous co-star. When I saw Nate at Camp Rock just sort of sparked something in me, okay? And if Shane would have never return Nate wouldn't have too."

I guess that kind of made sense…in a weird way.

"So why are you apologizing for my almost ruined life?" I asked.

Caitlyn grimace.

"Mitchie knows something's up."

---

**HAHAHAHAH I bet you didn't expect anything of that sort coming at you. Did ya? Well I'm awfully proud of myself.** **Two more chapters with this story and I'm done! -grins-. Foolish Games isn't to far behind either. Soooo that will leave me free for Pink Lady and any other random kindergarten Shane fics I wish to write. I feel a sense of accomplishment here. I think I should be awarded with plenty of reviews! -wink- Please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I thought about it and I originally was going to make this a cliff hanger chapter and then have a follow up epilogue chapter. BUT (and it's a big one) This 'epilogue' chapter was going to be short so I decided just to make this the FINAL chapter with the epilogue included. Gosh another story complete. How do I do it?**

**I want to thank three reviewers that made this story so worth it. It was because of your unashamed consistency of reviewing my poor ol' storied. I greatly appreciate you three. **

**suburbs-**** I can't thank you enough. So…here's another thanks!**

**BleedingRoses92- ****You were the perfect example how I wanted people to react to this story. I really appreciate that you never gave up on this story no matter if I had to pause another project along the way. **

**Dazzled-**** You know for a person who really likes killing off all my characters you're really great. Just so you know I pushed Nate off the metaphorical cliff but Colton broke his landing. And there you have it. THANKS! **

**So there you go. This ending is for you three.**

**ENJOY!!**

**---**

Such Great Heights 

Chapter FOURTEEN: Tonight

---

**Shane's POV**

When Caitlyn came back we finally went to this double date thing. I have to admit there was something about tonight that didn't feel right. There were so many factors that gave me a bad vibe and I wasn't looking forward to the end of this night. Or maybe, I'm just overreacting because I'm a horrible fiancé to Mitchie and I'm wallowing up in my guilt…Nah. I was certainly not feeling guilty for being with Erica. We arrived at some restaurant-on-the-ocean type of thing. It stopped raining a couple of hours ago, so that allowed the restaurant to function on the suddenly clear night. There was a waiting list that was way too extreme for a simple dinner on water but with four star studded celeb's like us we breezed by the waiting line and managed to get a boat to fit all of us. When I did take the time to look at my surroundings I was astounded. There was about fifty other boats floating lazily out into the ocean with Christmas lights as their lights source. It was a complete romance spot. I could totally see myself here with Erica…

"Isn't this the greatest?" Mitchie looked around at the other boats. I hadn't noticed before but there were many curious eyes watching us.

"Yeah…" Nate answered. He shifted uncomfortably and Caitlyn sat unusually straight.

"What do you think Shane?" Mitchie asked again, uncaring about Nate's response.

I slowly nodded, "It's really different."

"So Shane, I called the pilot. He gave us the green light to go back to our little island." She winked.

I could feel my head shaking without my consent. I didn't want to leave. I still had something's to fix with Erica and I couldn't just fly off with Mitchie. I felt my time limited.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "We could leave at midnight and go back to our getaway."

"Well what's the rush, Mitchie? I hardly get to see you. Can't you stay a bit?" Caitlyn begged.

Yes, I'm going to have to owe my life to Caitlyn after all this is said and done.

Mitchie glared at her friend, "Cait, I just want my time alone with Shane. I'm sure you'd understand when you get at that stage with Nate."

Caitlyn blushed furiously and once again Nate shifted.

Nate cleared his throat, "How about we order something?"

Caitlyn nodded in support. She reached out of a menu and handed one for Nate. They soon hid themselves behind the menus. Mitchie faced me. She looked beyond annoyed. This wasn't the way I thought we would begin our dinner. Not at all.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to call and cancel the trip?" She whispered in a deadly tone.

"No, don't cancel it." I breathed out.

I could see Caitlyn peep out from over the menu. She threw me a dirty look. She was probably mad at me for giving in so easily. I just needed the right time to talk about this supposed wedding with her. This certainly wasn't the 'right time'.

"Any one for the lamb?" Caitlyn piped. Nate reappeared, smiling.

"Lamb sounds delicious." He agreed.

"Whatever"

"Fine."

---

"So Caitlyn, how did you cut yourself?"

Our quiet table became deadly silent. The clinks and clangs of our eating abruptly stopped. We all looked at Caitlyn, curious at what lie she was going to make up. She giggled nervously and cleared her throat. Caitlyn glanced at me and I could see the slight fear in her eyes.

"Well you know how that side table has a weird pointy statue? I was sitting with Nate when I outstretched my arms and I stab myself. I felt a slight pain so I ran into the kitchen and that's when Nate told me that I had a deep gash. So I freaked and I knocked down that thing…well you were there you saw." She smiled at Mitchie before she went back to her food.

I hope Mitchie didn't see right through that as I did.

"So how many stitches did you get?"

Caitlyn's faced dropped, she wasn't expecting so many questions directed to her.

"Ten."

"Hey do know when that waiter is coming by? I need a refill on my drink." Nate looked around holding up his half empty cup. I tried to hide the smile. It's like we were all working together to keep Mitchie out of this 'thing' we managed to pull over her.

"Must be awful." Mitchie murmured to herself. She crisply stabbed at her lamb taking out her anger out on her food.

When we began to talk about something more light hearted, Mitchie sulked. Yes, having the holidays right around the corner was a great topic switcher. We talked about the old hotel that we stayed in for that MTV gig for New Years we had a couple of years ago. Nate had the greatest idea to buy the building and run our own business. I kinda like the sound of that.

"All that money to revive a silly hotel?" Mitchie scowled.

Nate grinned at me, "It was a very memorable year for some of_ us_…"

Caitlyn's eyes soften. I wasn't sure how much of my past she knew but I'm pretty darn sure she knew a bit about Erica and how special she was to me.

"So how could we run a hotel? Who would look after it?" I asked completely interested in this budding idea.

"Mom and dad?" Nate suggested. "They loved Hawaii."

Hmm, he has a point.

"And you said it was right next to a beach?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate smiled, "Yeah but it's a bit grimy now. We could clean it up and make it a new resort."

We were all enticed with the idea of making a new project with our money when we all heard Mitchie choke.

She coughed and patted her chest as she tried to talk. I attended to her, offering water. She quickly took my cup and gulped down the remaining liquid. She sighed as she recovered from her sudden attack. There was something wrong with her face when she composed to her former stability. She looked like a short fused bomb.

"So what happened again, Caitlyn? You said you got a gash?" Mitchie dryly said.

Caitlyn's face fell and touched her upper elbow. That when I noticed that the gauze was striped away a bit to show her unharmed skin. Caitlyn quickly reattached her cover as she turned beat red.

"Uh.."

"Ten stitches right?"

Caitlyn blankly stared at Mitchie and I feared for her life and mine. Caitlyn was caught lying to Mitchie and soon she'll be asking about where I left to.

"I think so."

Nate cleared his throat once again, "Hey look it's the waiter."

"Shut up Nate." Mitchie snapped, "You dirty little liar."

Caitlyn looked like a small animal about to be devoured by a fierce cheetah.

"How could you lie to me, Cait? What other bull have you been feeding me?" Mitchie harshly said. "Seriously, why would you pull a fake stunt on me…"

She quiet down. I was afraid I was next to see the end of her wrath. Mitchie sat straighter and continued eating.

"So was the Hotel's name before?" She asked.

We were all confused at her sudden change but decided not to ask about it. With my stroke of luck Mitchie might have figured all our motives out OR (and I prayed for this) she probably didn't see anything beyond a useless gauze on Caitlyn's arms. Yes, I prey for the second one.

"Anyone up for seconds?" Nate chimed.

---

**Erica's POV**

I wasn't so sure what to do. After Caitlyn slipped out she left me with so much to think about. I didn't know that I somehow (in a twisted kind of way) helped her with her own destiny. I remember seeing the remake of Grease with Colton and I inwardly smiled at how Nate looked ridiculously handsome and how grown up and beautiful Caitlyn made her debut. It didn't see how Nate and Cait weren't immediately together with their amazing chemistry.

Then again, after years of knowing Shane we were yet to be together.

And we had such a fantastic chemistry…

Psh. Yeah right.

I angrily picked at the spare baby carrots Olivia got for me. There was nothing much to do but wait for something to happen. Caitlyn assured me that something was bound to happen. She didn't tell me exactly what but she promised that things will change very soon.

What killed me was that Caitlyn didn't specify what would change. Anything could change and it wouldn't go in my favor. I flicked a carrot across the room.

I should have just accepted Shane's offer when I had the chance.

Olivia came bouncing in, widely grinning at me.

"So how did it go? Is Shane good at it?" She asked uncaring for my dishearten look.

"The only thing Shane is good at is making me miserable." I grumbled.

Olivia shook her head in dismay. She rubbed my back in a comforting way, "Was he that bad?"

---

"You should stop throwing food around and go to sleep." Olivia scolded. "It won't hurry things up_ if_ anything were to happen."

I threw another baby carrot across to where Olivia was trying to sleep. Of course, I couldn't sleep. I had this instinct that something was bound to happen soon and I didn't want to be asleep when it occurs. In the dim lit room the only thing that was clearly more active then we were was the tv screen that moved on through another movie. I didn't bother to pay much attention to the movies. They all frustrated me further when I thought about how there stupid problems could not compare to my own dilemma.

I stared at the clock.

**11:30 PM**

It was close to midnight and I had no intension to sleep a wink until the sun rises. Only about 7 hours to go right?

I can make it through the night.

"ERICA!"

Olivia threw back a carrot that I apparently chucked at her when I was thinking.

"Sorry, ok!" I yelled my apology to her. I crossed my arms as I laid back in bed. I couldn't imagine if things do not work in my favor again. I would die if Shane were to come back to my suite again and tell me that he was running off to Las Vegas for a quickie marriage to keep Mitchie content. Although I couldn't imagine Shane as the type of guy who would ever go through such a shame of a ceremony. No, his parents would never allow it, I think.

I hate waiting.

---

**Shane's POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. I could feel my body packing up the little clothes I brought to Maui but I mentally was screaming to stop. Mitchie was excitingly throwing her toiletries in her expensive Italian bag. I knew what I should do now but it felt like I could possibly slip through the cracks again.

Yes, AGAIN.

Before you get mad, if things end up horribly wrong I just want to make it clear that I never wanted to hurt Erica. Ever. If there was anything I wish I could change was that New Years night where I screwed up my chances.

Nate sat next to my discombobulated self. I'm sure he knew what I was thinking…

To throw Mitchie out the window when we can.

I didn't want to tell her I never wished to marry her. She would be totally heartbroken once she got over attacking me with her bag.

Nate patted my back. He quickly scanned the room to see if Mitchie was anywhere around.

"Tell Erica I'm really sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Just…She'll understand." He assured.

I frowned, "Nate, what if I make the same mistake again?"

My brother rubbed my back for comfort. We had to pause our conversation because Mitchie came bouncing in and then waltzed out.

"You won't." Nate said. "And if you do, I'll never forgive you for bringing _her_ to the family."

I laughed.

"Oh Shane? You ready?" Mitchie called out. I took a final glance at Nate who reluctantly ushered me to go. For a rotten guy, they sure do expect a lot from me. Gee whiz.

"Yeah."

Mitchie came back into view, "Great, come on. It's getting late!"

---

We waited in the dark night for our jet to be ready for take off. Mitchie clung on to me like gum under a shoe. Maybe this was the time to finally clear the air. It wasn't fair to her or to Erica that I was being so darn stupid. I needed to fess up and what perfect time than to do it now?

"I was thinking of a having a million roses as centerpieces." Mitchie suddenly said, "For the wedding."

I bit my lip.

It's now or never.

"Mitchie about this wedding…" I started. I felt Mitchie grip tighten as if she was hoping that I would finally give the green light. "I want to clear thing's with you."

"Are you allergic to roses?" She asked. She looked up at me with her bottom lip jutting out. I rolled my eyes. I lightly shook her off me as I began to pace around. I could see the jet at it's last stages of preparation. I must hurry.

"Mitchie. I can't marry you." I sighed out. Wow. I never thought that would hurt me. It felt like someone just ripped off a piece of duck tape off my skin. She threw away her sweet façade and glared at me.

"Why? So you can go and screw around with your stupid little girlfriend?" She spat. I should have been surprised that Mitchie knew about Erica but I just shrugged it off.

"No. I've been thinking a lot for the past year and I can't be with you. I don't love you the way I use to." I admitted. This was actually easier than I thought it would be. This time it didn't hurt as bad. Mitchie scoffed. There was a sudden tenseness in the warm air.

"Don't lie to me. I'm tired of these stupid things you guys concocted so you can go run off with her Shane. I'm not an idiot!" Mitchie yelled. The jet began it's slow and steady journey to us. "If you think you're just going to break up with me because you want to be with her. Think again."

"Mitchie-"

"Shane quit playing with her feelings. You're an engaged man. Do I need to remind you that I'm the one with the ring and not her?" She held up the ring that I deeply regretted buying. Jason was going to have to pay for pushing me to get her that ring.

"Yeah but-"

Mitchie sniffed, trying to keep her emotions from spilling out.

"After all we've been through Shane, are you going to throw that all away for her? Some stupid girl you met twice before? Real smooth Shane! I can't believe you."

My fist balled up. "You don't know what she means to me."

She scoffed once again, "And you obviously don't know what I mean to you. You don't think it was hard dealing with a rock star jerk for a boyfriend? I helped you Shane-"

"I know you have, Mitch!" I yelled, frustrated at myself more than I was at her. "It's been a great couple of years but-"

"But what? I was all fun and games but you can't take me serious enough to marry me?" She yelled back. "What makes you think you'll be serious enough for her. Oh yeah, she'll totally leave her perfect husband for an ass like you!"

I winced.

The jet came into view and Mitchie straighten up. She prepared herself to jump on the jet and go back to the private island. I hung back, lingering on the thought that I was possibly going to lose everything I hoped for.

"Shane. Quit pretending that we haven't gone through other fights. We'll get through this, Just get on the jet. We'll talk this over once we get back to the island." Mitchie calmly said.

I frowned. I picked up my things and made my way over to the jet.

It was time to suck in my pride and do what I'm suppose to do.

---

--

-

--

---

**Epilogue  
****(No particular POV)**

The Grey household was spotless. Mrs. Grey had fix the place up the moment she received the phone call from her middle son that he was visiting to discuss some good news. She was excited to finally she her dear son but what she wanted to see was her future daughter-in-law. She feared that Shane was reluctant to wed Mitchie but her other sons promised to coax him to start planning for his holy matrimony. This was the best New Year's Day anybody could grant her.

"Honey. Any cleaner and you'll scrub the paint off the walls." Mr. Grey teased. Mrs. Grey sighed and turned to her husband who sat in his favorite lounge leather recliner. She smiled weakly and placed her windex and dirty cloth down.

"I'm just anxious. Shane said he had great news. I'm hoping he set a date for this wedding. Wouldn't that be just wonderful. Finally. A women joining our family." Mrs. Grey gushed.

Mr. Grey laughed, "Now that would be a heck of news. And about time too."

Mrs. Grey sighed again and returned to cleaning her already tidy house.

"Did Shane ever mention if Mitchie liked turkey? I'm sure he said something about a food allergy." She wondered outloud.

"You worry too much."

The door bell rang throughout the house. For a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Grey looked at each other in awe before stumbling all the way to the door, excited to see their boy.

To their astonishment, Jason and Alice barged in.

"Mmm smells great in here mom!" Jason hugged her.

"I can't wait to eat!" Alice piped in.

Mrs. Grey looked at her husband who shrugged as Nate and Caitlyn entered.

"Nice to see you mom." Nate hugged Mrs. Gray before he embraced his dad.

"I'm sorry about the short notice, Mrs. Grey." Caitlyn apologized.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey relaxed their tensed muscles as they finally saw Shane smiling brightly at them.

"Happy New Year's, Mom and Dad!" He outstretched his arms to them. They quickly ran to their son's arms as they enjoyed this seemingly normal Shane. There was no indication of the old Shane that haunted the parents dreams at night. They thanked Mitchie for half fixing their son up but now in front of them was the complete restored Shane they all knew and loved.

"Where's your beautiful girl?" Mrs. Grey asked.

Shane stepped aside to reveal a browned hair girl who shyly smiled up at them.

"Mom. Dad. I'm sure you all remember Erica, right?"

A two pair of brown eyes clouded in confusion. Where was Mitchie? They sure weren't expecting the sweet face of a girl that rekindled memories of a great holiday years back. Mrs. Grey genuinely smiled. She sure wasn't Mitchie but she could recall all the times she heard Shane talking about a certain 'Erica' during his short stays here. Mr. Grey ushered them in, hugging Erica warmly.

"Welcome to the family Erica." He greeted.

Shane held on to Erica's hand. She gently squeezed it as they entered into the beginnings of a great celebration.

---

"10…

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Shane threw his arms around Erica, thankful that he got another chance with her. Erica beamed up at him as he leaned in for their much expected New Year's kiss. Just like how it was suppose to be. Tonight.

**THE END**

**---**

**Ah. Another story. I'll miss writing this one. After all the time I invested in them…sad. I'll never forget the nights I spent writing out with music blasting out from my radio. I want to thank every single person who ever gave my fics a shot. I hope I never disappointed and that you found a temporary escape into my crazy mind. I want to wish everybody a Happy Holiday's and a HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

**REVIEW…you know you want to. **


End file.
